Le Chant de la Vengeance
by Kwon BoA
Summary: Harry patiente encore chez les Dursdley, mais bientôt il repartira pour sa 6e année à Poudlard. Mais plusieurs choses se dérouleront sans qu'il se sois douté que cette année sois la plus heureuse et la plus terrifiante... Une nouvelle élu de coeur?
1. Temps long!

Harry Potter

«Temps longs »

Chapitre 1

Voilà une nouvelle année qui commençait pour la rentrée des sorciers à Poudlard. Tout en espérant que rien de ce qui c'était passée des années précédentes se poursuivent ou recommence dans cette nouvelle année. Rien d'étonnant, chaque fois Harry et ses amis subissaient de la douleur à tour de rôle, de la souffrance et de la tristesse. Par contre, chaque fois ils en ressortaient courageusement. C'était bien lassant, avoir des cours, des devoirs, des examens pour ensuite courir un danger, voir ceux qu'on aime mourir et ressortir de tout ce cauchemar sans rien… Mais l'esprit lui, n'oublie rien. Tandis que Harry retournait chez les Dursdley et qu'il y restait enfermé, maltraité et bien solitaire puisque tout n'arrangeait rien avec son « maudit » cousin. Ce qui le faisait le plus souffrir, c'était que Dumbledore l'y obligeait. Encore plus Lupin et les gens de l'Ordre du Phénix qui ne semblait ne pas être en peine pour le laisser là-bas.

Ron lui, devais suivre sa famille, ses parents qui faisaient partit de l'Ordre. Hermione était chez ses parents, moldue. Elle au moins ses parents l'aimaient et tenais à elle, tandis que lui… c'était tout autre chose. Harry ne devait rien dire, il ne devait pas avoir son mots et devait rester dans un trou à attendre que les vacances se finissent pour retomber dans une nouvelle année, un nouveau cauchemar. Pourtant il avait mieux hâte de risquer sa vie que de rester chez les Dursdley. Sa fête avait passé, elle commençait chaque fois vers la fin des vacances et toujours sans le moindre cadeau, le moindre « Bonne fête pour tes 16 ans ». Au moins il recevait des lettres de la part de ses amis et quelques cadeaux fabriqués par Mme Weasley. Toujours les mêmes chandails de laine, mais il en retrouvait toujours une joie de les porter ou l'attention que Mme Weasley lui portait à lui fabriqué de beaux gilets.

Il ne supportait plus de repenser à toute c'est dure épreuve qu'il avait du endurer, sois seul, avec Ron ou Hermione. Il les avait toujours mis en danger, il réussissait toujours à s'en sortir. Mais chaque fois, il redoutait que le pire arrive, que tout se finisse pour de bon. L'année dernière il avait perdu Sirius… Son bon vieux Sirius, tellement il le regrettait de les avoir emmener dans une impasse. Dans un piège qu'il ne lui était en rien que sa curiosité trop grande. Jamais, non jamais tout ses rêves lui aurait tant procurer se désire de savoir, rien de tout cela aurait arrivé. Sirius serait auprès de lui à le comprendre et l'aimer. Maintenant tout les membres de sa famille se retrouvait là-haut, parmi les nuages. Que lui arriverait-il dans les prochaines années? Il voulait mourir, retrouver ses parents et vivre parmi eux dans un monde blanc et sans magie, sans danger. C'était impossible, c'était lui, lui le seul, lui à pouvoir vaincre Voldemort, lui à lui résister, lui à courir tout les épreuves les plus sanglantes, lui à qui il avait tout perdu à sa naissance, lui qui ne voulait simplement être cru.

Ses pensées était trop lourde et trop malheureuse pour qu'il puisse y survivre. Pourtant, elle le chassait toujours et il en avait mal. Ses yeux bleues était fixe et regardait l'extérieur. Devant sa fenêtre, Harry ne retrouvait aucun autre endroit aussi tranquille et paisible. Il pleuvait, il s'empressait de regarder les gouttelettes tombé, lentement, rapidement. Un long soupir sortit de ses lèvres, embuant la partie de la vitre qui reflétait son visage. Il était pourtant fatiguer, mais ne voulait se coucher. Harry referait tout ces cauchemar, culpabiliser, Voldemort, piège ou encore Sirius…

Cette pauvre harpie ne cesse de jacasser!

Entrant dans la chambre de Harry, son cousin Dursdley se mit à faire des pas infernale tout en bourrassent quelques objets qui se trouvait sur son passage, les mains en l'air en les balayant avec hystérie. Hedwidge voletait au dessus du cousin grassouillet, ses plumes revolèrent un peut partout, celle-ci espérait attaquer Dursdley mais à la vue d'Harry elle s'arrêta et se percha à ses côtés, sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Le jeune garçon qui s'était assoupit, ouvra les yeux bêtement après ce vacarme et haussa un sourcil en voyant Dursdley.

Qui t'a permis d'entrer? Grogna le jeune homme.

Ta stupide mouette ne cesse de hurler et c'est très énervant. Si tu ne l'as fait taire, papa va l'empailler et se faire un jolie trophée auprès du foyer.

Hedwidge semblait tout entendre, quoi qu'il disait, elle se mit à faire un houhoulement avec certains yeux innocents.

N'y compte pas, sinon c'est moi qui va t'empailler en cochon! S'écria Harry en sortant sa baguette tout en la pointant vers son cousin.

Je m'en fiche, tu as pas le droit d'utiliser de la magie en dehors de ton école de cinglé. Se moqua Dursdley. En plus, ma gang viendras te cassé les jambes.

Harry soupira. Dursdley commençait royalement à l'énerver, surtout de sa voix grave et grinçante, rien ne lui donnait envie de lui faire une jolie peur pour une fois, peut-être comme l'année dernière….

Je ne crois pas que ton père connaisse tes cher « amis ». Et puis, à quoi cela pourrait te servir de partir une folie familiale tandis que je fiche le camps d'main. T'aimerais surtout pas que tes parents te déteste comme moi, le gros Dursdleychinou n'aurait put ses petits parents pour le défendre et l'embellir de petit jouet pour le bac à sable?

Harry sentait que tout ses paroles pompait son cousin à telle point de le frapper, mais qu'il essai! Il n'a pas que la magie qui blesse une personne. Pour embellir le tout, le jeune sorcier se mit à rire d'un ton moqueur et la goutte explosa. Dursdley se jetait sur lui, mais Harry lui jeta un de ses vieux bouquins épais qui écrasa la tête de son gros cousin. Avec un sourire sur les lèvres, il fixa Dursdley s'éclipser par les houhoulement de Hedwidge. Le garçon se retourna vers sa chouette, avec un sourire vainqueur il flatta son jolie volatile blanc en dessous du menton. Elle semblait apprécier avec ses jolies yeux caramel et dans un murmure :

Tant fait pas Hedwidge, bientôt tout seras finis et on ne remettra plus jamais les pieds ici. Tu peux me croire…

Satisfaite, la chouette blanche lâcha plusieurs houhoulement gaie. Le garçon posa un dernier regard par la fenêtre, même sous la pluie les temps semblait plus en plus sombre. Il se dirigea vers la porte, la referma, repris son bouquin et le déposa à son chevet. Les lunettes placé, il se laissa tombé dans son lit d'une façon lasse, trop lâche d'enlever ses vêtements il voulait dormir et se retrouver à demain, dans le train.

Harry avait retrouver ses amis à la gare King'cross et heureusement cette fois-ci personne avait essayer de barré le plate-forme 9 ¾ ou encore avait suivit à sa sécurité. Bien qu'il croyait que Lupin, Fol Œil et Tonks serait à ses côtés ou encore lui demanderait des nouvelles de ses vacances, des Dursdley qui l'aurait embêter, mais il n'avait personne. Simplement Mr et Mme Weasley qui les avait reconduit au Poudlard Express. Avant son départ, il aurait aimé revoir Fred et George, mais il était pas là. La seule explication que lui avait fournis Mr Weasley était que les jumeaux devait resté à la cachette, à l'affût des attaques ou d'être repérer par des mangemorts, tout lui paressait stupide mais devant le grognement de Mme Weasley ce n'était peut-être pas la bonne raison. Évidemment depuis que les jumeaux avait quitter Poudlard en plein milieu de l'année, elle devait être vraiment en colère, ou en pétard selon certaine expression des jumeaux. Harry se mit à sourire derrière cette pensée.

Le Poudlard Express se mit en fonction assez vite, les trois amis eurent simplement le temps de salué les Weasley qui se retrouvèrent à chercher un compartiment vide. Il y avait tellement de gens que c'était beaucoup trop difficile. Au moins, ils n'étaient pas tombé sur le groupe de Malefoy, un miracle en début d'année. Enfin, Hermione trouva le compartiment parfait et les trois amies s'y installèrent. Comme d'habitude il n'était que le trio, Ginny devait sans doute être avec Luna et ses amis ou encore son petit copain, tandis qu'au jumeaux…. Enfin…

Pendant le trajet, les quelques heures passé tout était silencieux, enfin, pour Harry qui n'entendait plus Hermione et Ron se chamailler. Simplement le fait de voir le paysage à l'extérieur de la fenêtre était une joie, un espoir pour lui de se retrouver dans le monde de la magie avec ses amis. Plusieurs fois, le sorcier remarqua de nombreux arbres, des lacs ou encore des champs à perte de vue. Alors qu'il allait fermer les yeux pour un peut de silence, Hermione se mit à hurler après Ron, pas étonnant. Le jeune garçon tourna légèrement la tête pour en voir ce qui en était : Ron tenait un vieux bouquins dans ses mains, de sa grandeur il le perchait au bout de ses bras, impossible pour Hermione. Sois Ron y trouvait un certains plaisir à toujours lui enlever ses livres « d'intellectuel » ou alors c'était une approche très subtile.

« C'est deux là vont finir ensemble dans un avenir proche. Sa se vois si bien! » Pensa Harry avec un air légèrement moqueur.

Ron! Rend moi ça immédiatement sinon….

Sinon quoi? Tu vas me transformer en rat? Susurra le rouquin avec un rire moqueur.

Tu ne devrais pas Ron, 'mione est calé en la matière. Répondit Harry avec une voix dédaigneuse avant de se retourner vers la fenêtre.

Hermione s'était jeté sur Ron pour essayer de reprendre son bien. Du coup elle tomba sur lui et dans un fracas ils tombèrent contre le sofa du compartiment, ses cheveux légèrement bouclés tombèrent dans le visage du sorcier roux. Mais Ron éloigna toujours le bouquin de la porter d'Hermione. Avant qu'ils ne réagissent, leur regard croisèrent celui de leur ami. Tout deux arrêtèrent spontanément de bouger.

Quoi? Demanda la jeune fille sans broncher.

Rien rien…

La sorcière lâcha un soupir et afficha un regard sévère.

D'accord, d'accord. Simplement le fait de vous voir ainsi, pas l'un par dessus l'autre, mais le fait que vous vous chamailler souvent et bien…. Je me dit que le destin vous réuniras.

Hermione et Ron se regardèrent, elle ne semblait pas savoir aperçut d'être sur Ron, même si toutefois elle trouvait, d'une certaine façon confortable, elle le nierais. De cette tactique caché, elle en profita pour lui piqua son livre d'un air triomphale tout en se rassissant sagement dans son coin.

- Beurk!!! S'écrièrent les deux amis tout en se tassant dans des coins opposées.

Sur le coup, la sorcière se mit à rougir, il ne c'était rien passé et Ron n'était qu'un espèce de goinfre! Ignorant tout, Hermione ouvrit son livre et le feuilleta. Ron regarda Harry d'un air un peut perdu, mais il savait bien que Harry c'était fait une plaisir de les ridiculiser tout les deux, malgré tout, le rouquin resta « évacher ».

Sa suffit! J'en ai complètement marre de te voir rigoler de….

Vicky?!! Demanda Ron avec un sourire narquois.

Grrr! Arrête de l'appeler comme ça!

Pourquoi? Répliqua le jeune sorcier avec un air de défis.

Parce que je te dévisse la tête! Grogna Hermione.

Voilà, tout était repartie pour les cher « tourtereaux » ce que Harry prit un énorme plaisir à les voir ainsi même si ce n'était que pure amitié délirante. Sans doute, n'aurait-il pas de tranquillité dans un avenir proche avec eux. Pour une fois que tout pourrait allé silencieusement dans le Poudlard Express, Harry se détourna vers ses deux amis avec un air las.

Vous pourriez pas être sage pour une fois? On va peut-être mourir cette année, alors rappelai vous de faire la paix et de vous dire « je t'aime ». S'écria-t-il et qui lui fit un malin plaisir à leur répondre.

Comme si Pattenrond avait entendue les paroles d'Harry, celle-ci se leva des genoux d'Hermione et sauta sur le sol et mordilla la cheville du sorcier qui lâcha un gémissement d'un soubresaut. La chatte sauta sur les genoux du garçon, tourna en boule et s'y installa confortablement en ronronnant. Rien à faire, il lui caressa la tête.

Pendant le reste du trajet, Harry avait trouver le silence bien apaisant. Hermione avait décidé de payé une tonne de friandise à Ron, lorsque le raque était apparut à leur compartiment et de se fait, il ne se passerait plus rien de gênant, puisque le sorcier roux serait trop occuper à se goinfrer dans les friandises, comme elle l'avait prédit!

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent afin à destination : Gare de Pré-au-Lard. Le trio regardèrent les gens se faufiler dans l'allée centrale comme de jeune enfant empressée de rentrer aux pays des merveilles. Comment pouvaient-ils ignoré que Voldemort était de retour et que Poudlard serait plus dangereux? C'était stupide de leur part, mais Harry ne devait pas parler, lui-même et ses mais étaient revenu. Heureux de ne pas avoir vu Malefoy encore, le petit groupe sortirent du compartiment, mais Ron s'enroula dans une bosse et se retint tout près du mur, la friandise lui cala dans la gorge et il se mit à tousser orageusement. Hermione déclina la tête avec un soupir, alors que Harry s'était jeté au bras de Neville pour l'aider à se relever. Ce n'était pas le tapis, ni un sac mais bien Neville que Ron avait faillit pilé et qui s'était en fait étouffer avec son bonbon.

Neville ça va? Demanda le garçon en l'aidant.

Oui oui, répondit-il. Bonne vacance?

Après mure réflexion, Neville trouvait bien sa question idiote. Passé des vacances chez les Dursdley on n'appelait pas sa de « belle » vacance. Après tout, il le comprenait très bien. Lui il ne lui restait que sa grand-mère, dont quelques fois elle lui faisait une certaine peur.

Bah… tu sais comment c'est en général chez les Dursdley. Fit-il avec un faible sourire.

Mouais..

Hermione venait d'afficher son épinglette de préfète et regarda Ron qui avait la bouche plaine de bonbons ainsi que Neville qui était dans l'allée. Joyeuse de démasquer tout le monde :

'lut! Répondit Ronald.

Ron, tu devrais pas manger autant de bonbon, tu vas devenir aussi énorme qu'un ballon. Enfin, ce ne sera pas mon problème…. Oh! Neville, toi tu devrais pas resté dans l'allée comme ça.

Hé! Mais c'est toi qui m'a payé tout ça en me disant que « Profites-en puisque c'est bien manger » Rétorqua Ron à la défensive.

La jeune sorcière ignora tout simplement le jeune homme roux. Pas la peine de recommencer tout se chamaillement et ils allaient bientôt entrée à Poudlard, alors en temps que préfète elle devait faire bonne preuve. Deux préfets à se jeter des bêtises n'est pas très encourageant, surtout qu'ils devaient montrer l'exemple.

J'espère que tu es content de retrouver notre bonne vieille 'mione. Demanda Harry à l'intention de Neville alors qu'ils sortirent du train.

Les quatre amis se dirigèrent à l'extérieur, dans la pluie à la recherche d'une diligence libre qui pourrait tous les abrités. Mais chaque fois elle était pleine ou d'autre faisait signe qu'il était garder en prétendait qu'il était garder à leur amis, alors qu'il ne voulait qu'être seule. Enfin, les garçons aperçurent Hermione entrer dans une diligence et ceux-ci s'approchèrent aux pas de courses dans cette pluie. C'était Ginny et Luna, heureux de voir des personnes connaissables, ils embarquèrent à leur tour.

Salut! S'écrièrent les deux jeunes gryffondor d'une même voix.


	2. L'Ange de mon coeur

Chapitre 2

« L'ange de mon âme »

Le chemin de Pré-au-Lard à Poudlard se fit très bref, comme d'habitude les diligences avançaient à bon rythme et on y ressentait la joie de tout les élèves de retrouver Poudlard. Il y avait pas de fenêtre, mais Harry savait très bien que les premières année était quelque part sur le lac avec Hagrid, dans les barques en train de s'approcher de l'école. Bien que se soit une question ridicule, il se posait : le pourquoi des premières années à avoir la barque. Après les autres années, Harry et ses amis avaient toujours pris les diligences à partir de la deuxième année, mais pourquoi simplement la première année, pourquoi eut sur des barques, pourquoi ne pas êtres avec les diligences. Question banale, mais Harry s'était mit à pensée à haute voix et la réponse qu'il obtient d'Hermione était :

Comme tu les as déjà vu, les créatures qui avance les diligences, si les premières années saurait retrouver face à ça….

Bonjour la crise cardiaque. Rétorqua Ron.

Ron pouvait dire n'importe quoi, il en avait jamais vu, tandis que Harry se rappelait très bien de ses créatures qui ressemblait énormément à des chevaux et en quelques sorte plus fantaisiste. Le sorcier essaya d'éviter le regard des autres, il tomba sur celui de Luna. Elle n'avait pas changer, ses cheveux blonds blé tout ébouriffer, son collier de capsule toujours à son coup, ses vêtements légèrement froissé, même son costume de Serdaigle. Par contre elle paraissait plus vieille, un peut lunatique mais plus affirmative, enfin bon…. Peut-être une simple idée faussé. Ses courbes elle… Harry se frappa la tête avec sa paume et dédaigna un sourire timide pour ensuite regarder le plafond de la diligence.

Enfin sortit des diligences, les six amis se retrouvaient face à l'enceinte de Poudlard, pendant se voyage tout avait semblait si long, ils croyaient ne plus arrivé à leur fin. Chacun sortirent ses bagages, Ron lui semblait se débrouiller, Luna traîna son sac dans la boue comme si de rien était, Ginny grognait par sa faible musculature et son sac beaucoup trop lourd ; la prochaine fois elle ferait ses bagages elle-même au lieu que sa mère lui charge trop plein, Neville s'était enrouler dans son sac et face première sur le parterre et sac à dos sur le tout, puis Hermione et Harry était tout à fait normal et sans difficulté. Soudainement, lorsqu'ils s'apprêtèrent à accourir à l'intérieur de Poudlard, par cette pluie torride, le jeune sorcier remarqua la fabuleuse Cho Chang. Elle venait de passé devant lui, ses amis croyèrent de bien le laisser seule, mais de signe de main il les interdis de partir. L'asiatique lui fit un radieux sourire, tandis qu'au jeune homme prit plaisir à la regarder à peine. Aucun papillon sifflotait dans son ventre à sa vu, aucune réaction le faisait flotter, même le sourire de la Serdaigle ne le faisait fondre. Depuis la dernière année, il ne la voyait plus comme avant, elle était plutôt différente et cassante à suivre. Quelque fois elle était heureuse, elle passait du bon temps avec lui et d'autre fois c'était « je ne veux plus jamais te voir », tout ça à cause d'un rendez-vous totalement mal préparer.

Cho était maintenant pour lui sans intérêt, et elle, elle ne semblait s'en apercevoir ou elle jouait le jeux de façon à ne pas paraître délaisser, sois elle était encore accrocher d'une certaine façon. Lorsqu'il se détourna vers ses amis, devant lui, tous leur parurent surpris de la réaction du sorcier. Comment avait-il réussit à résister à son élu? Celle qui avait tant aimé et d'ailleurs qu'il avait tant été amoureux.

Hé oh?! Harry…? Tu as vu qui s'était? Demanda Ron, éperdument étonner.

heu,.. oui!

C'était Cho! Celle que tu aimais tant!

Ouais j'sais…

Tout le monde semblèrent surpris à en lâcher une exclamation d'étonnement. Tandis qu'à Ron, il passa sa main devant les yeux de son ami.

Tu as lavé tes lunettes ou non? S'exprima Hermione

Toujours sans réponse, Harry haussa les épaules et fit demi-tour en leur demandant si il voulait entré puisque lui en était complètement abattu d'être à la pluie qui lui gelait la tête et les joues. Cela pris un bon moment avant que les autres décident d'avancer, mais ils le firent tout bonnement avec un murmure venant du rouquin :

Il est fou!

À l'intérieur du château, dans le hall, Harry déposa son bagage contre le mur avec toute les autres, ses amis firent de même. La pluie n'était déjà plus là, simplement les flambeaux aux murs. De dos à ses amis, ils secoua vigoureusement ses cheveux jais qui était tout trempés, de légère gouttelettes revolèrent dans tout les sens et il peut en entendre certaine paroles vis à vis se geste désintéresser.

Hé! Fait attention, tes pas toute seule Harry! Mes yeux. Grommela Hermione.

Ah!…. heu… désoler …. Heu… 'mione. Répondit le sorcier sans trop d'émotion et sans véritable intérêt.

Bien qu'il en était rare que Harry lui réponde d'une façon lasse ou sans importance, elle pouvait comprendre qu'il pouvait souffrir de revenir ici après tout ce qui c'était passé, mais il leur aurait parler à elle ou Ron si quelque chose clochait ou le tenait à cœur. Hermione le regarda s'agiter quelques instants, son regard était retourner vers quelque chose qui semblait venir vers eux, quelque chose ou une personne peut-être qui venait d'entrée. Les cinq amis suivirent le regard du sorcier aux cheveux noirs, mais certains ne voyaient rien par les autres élèves qui ne cessait de bouger de gauche à droite ou encore courait vers la grande salle.

Le regard d'Harry semblait fixe, droit devant lui, il fixait une chose, une personne qui venait de faire son apparition. Ses mains étaient devenu intensément m'ouates et ce en quelques secondes, ses étaient étincelant de son bleu mer, ses jambes tremblaient, la chaleur s'était emparer de lui d'une rapidité folle, sa gorge était devenu à sec, il était en train de fondre, fondre de plaisir, fondre d'extase. Son cœur battait ainsi la chamade, d'un « BOOM » douloureux contre sa poitrine. D'un moment à l'autre il croyait s'évanouir, tombé devant tout les élèves simplement pour cette chose…. Cette ange.

Harry n'en pouvait plus de tenir en place par cette fille, il la voyait elle et ses cheveux noirs de jais ressemblant très soigneusement aux siens, avec plus de douceur, d'odeur, de beauté, ses cheveux flottaient derrière elle dans sa démarche, lorsqu'il les vit retomber sur la peau de la jeune femme, il en ressentit un goût exotique quelconque qui flotta à ses narines. Les yeux en amande d'un vert émeraude était tout à fais surprenant et gracieux, on y apercevait alors une fille merveilleuse remplie de tendresse. Tandis qu'à ses lèvres qui était légèrement rosé en arborant la silhouette d'un sourire radieux comme les fleurs, les courbes de son corps était sublime, alors que sa démarche allait faire écrouler le pauvre Harry.

Sa tenu était extravagante, même trop face à l'uniforme de Poudlard. D'un chemisier noir avec plusieurs franche coupé sur les côtés de ses hanches, on y voyait légèrement son nombrils, une minijupe rougeâtre carotté de noir qui se mariait parfaitement avec son chemisier, une ceinture pendante de ses hanches et des bottes aiguilles. Elle se démarquait très bien des autres élèves, peut-être trop pour certains. Sa démarche merveilleuse la faisait ralentir et le jeune homme sentait sa vu devenir brouille de plus en plus, un telle effet chez lui par une personne était terriblement déstabilisant, mais il ne pouvait s'en déplaire.

Alors qu'elle passa près de lui, soudainement elle posa le regard sur lui, ses yeux affichèrent une telle expression qu'il en perdit l'équilibre. Heureusement que Ron réussit à le retenir un instant et chacun de ses amis purent enfin apercevoir la raison de cette effet. Un faible sourire en coin de la part de l'asiatique acheva Harry qui s'écroula contre le mur.

Est-ce une maladie de toujours tombé pour une asiatique? Répliqua Hermione intriguer.

Harry détourna la tête vers la sorcière, les joues complètement rouge.

Bah…. Heu….

Tant fais pas, je suis de ton avis mon vieux. Répondit Ron avec un sourire.

Merci, comme si il y avait pas assez de belle fille autour de vous! S'écria Hermione désinvolte.

Luna déposa enfin sa valise remplie de boue sur le sol et sa voix se répercuta aux oreilles de la sorcière aux cheveux bouclés.

Moi, rien m'importe. Je m'en fou totalement.

Vraiment, les gars vous êtes stupide! Affirma Ginny pour suivre Hermione.

D'un coup de tête, la sorcière remercia la Weasley avec intérêt, au moins celle-ci était d'accord et la soutenait. Alors qu'elles s'apprêtèrent à rejoindre la grande salle, des rires mesquins et sombres parvinrent aux oreilles des jeunes filles et au petit groupe. Se rire, cette méchanceté, les pas lourd, les élèves qui s'éclipsaient ou les premières années qui se faisaient bousculer. Malefoy et sa troupe se jetèrent devant celle qui venait temps de faire tombé Harry. Interrompant la démarche de l'asiatique, elle se tourna pour apercevoir un jeune homme aux cheveux très blonds, les yeux bleues, deux acolytes énorme et une fille aux cheveux court et noir, plutôt sobre. Le petit groupe Potter restèrent éloigner, mais le regard fixe sur ce qu'il voyait un peut plus loin. Ils mourraient tous d'envi de savoir ce qu'il allait advenir de la nouvelle et encore plus de la troupe de Malefoy. Crisper, Harry serait tout de même près à intervenir si il le fallait, … touka, du moins.

Salut la nouvelle, tu sais que tu es…. Sifflota Malefoy d'une manière qui n'était pas des plus subtiles.

Ouais ouais. Si tu 'dis. Répondit la jeune femme avant de détourner la tête ailleurs.

Un peut offusquer par cette réponse désobligeante, comme si elle portait un fardeau de lui parler, Malefoy resserra les points et ne laissa pas tombé de si tôt.

Je pourrais faire une exception pour toi, tu es pas comme la troupe de Potter, alors que je t'invite parmi nous!

Et qui te fait croire? Tu vois mon épinglette? Fit-elle en pointant le signe de Gryffondor sur sa poitrine, Malefoy acquiesça de la tête. Toi tes Serpentard, tu te souviens ou ta un problème au niveau du cerveau?

Le jeune Serpentard grommela en passant finalement sur son orgueil.

C'est justement le but de l'exception!, Gryffondor…

Désoler, moi et les Serpentard ca ne peut être plausible, de toute façon tu as déjà tes deux colosses, enfin tes deux grassouillets et ta petite harpie. J'connais les Malefoy de réputation et je ne fréquente pas les snobes à tendance hypocrite, mais plutôt cinglé, tu comprends sans doute mieux comme ça. Alors pousse toi, j'aimerais bien que tu me fiches la paix! Susurra l'asiatique d'un ton déterminer.

Grognant, Malefoy poussa la jeune fille sur le côté et passa droit devant, bousculant tout les élèves sur son passage en même temps que ses deux acolytes plutôt énorme. Personne ne lui avait parler de cette façon, à part bien Potter et sa troupe, mais déjà rien n'était si intense d'une certaine façon ou encore directe. Les « Ferme-là » il les connaissait, mais les « Dégage tu m'fais rire » ça c'était autre chose.

On va se revoir espèce de sale morveuse! …… Merde! Pousse toi Goyle tu prends tout l'chemin! Hurla Malefoy, en furie.

Alors que la troupe de Serpentard s'éloigna, Harry et ses amis se mirent dans un fou rire explosant. Il en avait tellement mal qui se retenait le ventre, si cela continuait il aurait une telle envie! Ron et Neville se roulait pratiquement sur le sol, Ginny et Hermione en était morte de rire, quand à Luna elle y resta indifférente et sifflotait un air ridicule en se dirigeant dans la grande salle.

Cette fiche est génial, enfin quelqu'un de bien dans notre maison! Répondit le sorcier roux avec des fou rire entre la voix.

Ginny et Hermione se retournèrent si vite vers Ronald, qu'elles crurent que leur cou allait craquer sous se cou vif. Le jeune garçon fit un air embarrasser, et les cinq amis finirent par se diriger vers la grande salle, fallait bien qu'il s'y retrouver bientôt après tout ce temps à bavarder dans le hall! Dumbledore devrait bientôt commencer à prendre la parole….

Au même moment ou le petit groupe de Gryffondor entra dans la grande salle, le professeur Dumbledore commençait son discourt. Il leur fallut plus que quelques secondes pour mettre le pied à la table et s'asseoir, que les Gryffondor entendirent leur nom au dessus des lèvres du professeur, ainsi leur retard n'avait donc pas passé inaperçu. Après les fameux rires des Serpentard, qui semblait se reprendre de la dernière minute, le professeur Dumbledore entama son discourt de chaque année. Ce qui serait encore plus long c'était la suite, le professeur McGonagall devrait annoncer tout les premières années et les diriger à leur maison.

Je vous souhaite donc une nouvelle année parmi nous cher élèves et bienvenu à nos nouveau de première année. Je….

C'est repartie. Se lamenta Ron à l'intention de Harry.

Shut! Nous sommes déjà en retard, pas la peine de se faire remarquer encore plus. Répondit Hermione.

À l'intention de tout les élèves et les professeurs, surtout de la maison de Gryffondor, une nouvelle est présentement parmi vous. Je l'invite à se levé ; La jeune asiatique s'était levé, Harry l'aperçut et son ventre bouillonna de nouveau. Dumbledore sourit en pointant sa main vers la jeune fille. Cousine éloignée de notre célèbre attrapeur Cho Chang de Serdaigle, ses parents travaillent aux ministère et elle sera parmi nous pour nous aidé, spécialement pour me tenir au courant des activités du ministère. Bravo à notre petite espionne! Renchérit le professeur d'une voix taquine. Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle ne suit pas les trace de Miss Ombrage.

Un frisson parcourut les élèves de la salle, surtout Harry qui se rappelait ce que Ombrage lui exerçait en retenu, encore plus ce qu'elle avait essayer de faire de lui et qu'elle était au côté de Voldemort. Il espérait seulement que cette fille ne sois pas du sombre côté, enfin pour lui….

Donc, j'aimerais que vous applaudissiez Miss Kwenji. Miya Kwenji. Minerva? Demanda Dumbledore.

Miya se rassit alors à sa table, elle tourna gaiement la tête vers les professeurs, ses cheveux revolèrent lentement et elle perçu le regard de Harry une seconde fois, un sourire perça ses lèvres et le jeune homme tourna le regard, fondant sur la table. Professeur McGonagall se leva et assigna aux élèves de première année de s'approcher afin de partager le choixpeau magique. Sortant sa liste, elle nomma les noms. En voyant le parchemin si long, Ron se mit à soupirer derrière le cri de son ventre. Il avait tellement faim et les noms étaient terriblement long.

Après la cérémonie, les élèves se réjouirent de voir toute cette nourriture apparaître comme à l'habitude, Harry ne put que rire en voyant son ami se jeter à la nourriture. Au moins un s'amusait. Quelques fois, il regardait dans la direction de Miya, elle était tout…

À la sortit, les élèves suivaient leur préfet, Hermione et Ron se levèrent pour pouvoir guider les premières années, mais pour Ron cela semblait une lourde tâcher qu'il ne voulait accomplir. Pourtant, en voyant ses amis quitté, Harry avait du mal à suivre tout ça, son père avait été l'attrapeur de Quidditch et le préfet de Gryffondor, lui simplement attrapeur. Il ne pouvait tout avoir, mais suivre les traces de son père était quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur, au moins James Potter dormait encore en lui dans ces moments…

Trouvant le moment un peut long, le jeune homme se décida alors à quitté la grande salle qui ne lui servait en rien. En sortant, il put remarquer Miya, son cœur se déchira. Elle était avec Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil, les deux filles où lui et son ami les avaient laissé tombé à la soirée. La 4ième année était peut-être loin, mais il se remplie de remords envers Parvati. Quittant définitivement la salle, il irait dans la salle commune, sois près du foyer ou se reposer après une simple soirée. Après tout, le lendemain il commencerait avec un cour de Potion, pendant deux longues heures, …. Deux cours c'était trop, comme si juste un seule n'était pas assez!

Tu viens Miya? Demanda Parvati avec un sourire.

Heu… non allez s'y, je vous retrouverez là-haut.

D'accord, si tu insistes. Répondit Lavande en gambadant avec Parvati à la sortit des couloirs.

Après quelques minutes, la jeune fille décida de monter à la salle commune. Elle n'avait aucun intérêt de rester ici et se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait temps insister. Alors qu'elle sortait de la grande salle, Miya prit direction des escaliers qui ne cessait de changer de direction. Mettant le pied sur la première marche, elle fut empoigner par l'épaule et repousser contre le mur. À la vue de son interlocuteur, Miya soupira.

Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Je t'avais prévenu que je ne te laisserai pas passé comme ça. Hé bien me voilà!

Jolie apparition! Maintenant pousse-toi que je puisse retourner dans ma maison. Susurra d'un ton bête la jeune asiatique.

Maintenant nous sommes seule à seule et nous pourrons régler nos problème. Répondit Malefoy avec un air supérieur.

Nous avons rien à régler. Miya s'apprêta à prendre les escaliers, mais Drago la ressaisit pour la plaquer encore une fois contre le mur. Tu vas me lâcher! Ou sinon….

Arriver au bout des marches, Harry entendit des voix venant dans bas. Il baissa légèrement la tête pour y apercevoir Drago et la jeune fille. Sa colère s'amplifia instantanément et il se rua au bas des escaliers à toute vitesse. Pas question que ce vipère lui fasse quoi que se soit. Enfin, serait-il le temps de régler leur différent tout les deux pour une fois.

Ou sinon quoi? Répliqua Drago d'un ton amer.

Ou sinon moi. Renchérit Harry qui venait d'arriver juste à temps. Il était adosser contre la poutre et fixait Malefoy d'un air de défis avec cette légère lueur détestable.

Malefoy se tourna pour apercevoir son interlocuteur, un rire lugubre perça ses lèvres et le jeune sorcier ressentit le démanchement de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, mais le jeune garçon se retint. Valait mieux éviter en début d'année.

Potter! Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Seulement que tu là lâche et que je puisse la ramener avec moi. Je tient à la ravoir en nom des Gryffondor.

Comme c'est touchant! Se moqua le Serpentard. Et pourquoi?

Parce qu'elle est de ma maison…. De ma famille. Répondit Harry en grinçant les dents.

Ah ah! Tu peux toujours courir Potter!

La colère plus enflammer, le Gryffondor sortit sa baguette de ses poches et la pointa sur Malefoy. Il en était capable, il en mourrait d'envie. Drago s'apprêta a faire de même, mais le sorcier l'arrêta de la main.

Tu sais très bien que j'hésiterai pas à m'en servir contre toi. C'est tellement compliqué entre nous…. Répondit le jeune Potter d'une voix lasse.

Tu as choisi ton clan non? … Potter?

Oui et Miya est du miens.

Renforçant son approche, Harry pointa sa baguette et l'enfonça dans le torse du Serpentard, ayant une expression plus déterminé et sévère. Malefoy se détacha à l'instant et se retourna vers Miya, enfonçant son poing contre le mur et d'un air menaçant.

Tant qu'à toi, je vais trouver le moyen de te nuire et ainsi ton petit secret découvert! À bientôt, j'espère….

Malefoy relâcha soudainement Kwenji et tourna les talons en partant dans la direction du couloir centrale, sans doute retournerait-il dans sa salle commune. Enfin libérer, le regard noir toujours posé sur Drago, la baguette pointer de même, il attendit qu'on ne vois plus la silhouette du Serpentard pour la rebaisser. Il tourna le regard vers Miya.

Ca va? Demanda le sorcier, même si la question était un peut ridicule.

Miya acquiesça de la tête, un sourire en coin elle se rapprocha un peut plus du garçon. Puis dans un grand silence encombrant, ils s'évadèrent ensemble dans les escaliers, à la salle commune. Miya s'arrêta devant le dortoir des filles, elle regardait un peut partout sauf le garçon, ce qui était de même pour Harry. Le feu brûlait toujours, les élèves étaient à peut près tous couché et le silence était toujours là. Prenant un petit courage, le sorcier prit la parole avec stupidité.

bah…. Il faudra que tu désinfecte ton bras… Dit-il timidement.

Avec joie! Répondit-elle en le regardant.

Drago aillant poser sa main sur le bras de la jeune fille, c'était en fait une sorte de virus de la part d'un Serpentard, même si toute cette réflexion était plutôt gamin ou stupide. Harry lui fit un sourire, dont il ne se croyait jamais capable de faire devant elle et il commença à se diriger vers le dortoirs des garçons.

Heu… merci. Répondit l'asiatique.

Le sorcier souria une seconde fois pour lui, il était encore bien timide de la jeune fille, mais tout pourrait mieux allé. Enfin il l'espérait. L'année commençait plutôt bien pour lui, il espérait simplement que tout sois de même pour l'année complète, une année sans souffrir. Tout deux s'éclipsèrent chacun dans leur dortoirs, refermant la porte en même temps. Harry et Miya avait tout deux un sourire, chacun souriait de leur côté et près à s'endormir chacun dans leur propre dortoir.


	3. Le regret des Potions

Chapitre 3

« Le regret des Potions »

Le lendemain Harry se leva en retard. Il n'avait pas vraiment vu l'heure passé et normalement Ron l'aurait réveiller en même temps. Mais cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il ouvra les yeux, il se leva sur son baldaquin et ouvrit une faible entrailles. Les baldaquins étaient tous ouvert et il ne restait plus personne dans le dortoir. Ouvrant les rideaux au complet, le sorcier prit ses lunettes de sur sa table de chevet et regarda les alentours. Complètement vide, pourtant il n'était que…. 7h45 du matin! Harry se leva d'un bond, enleva son pyjamas pour enfiler son uniforme. Il se demandait pourquoi Ron ne l'avait pas réveiller, il allait être en retard! Surtout pour son premier cour avec le monstre au cheveux gras. Le jeune garçon prit ses livres en vitesse et sortit du dortoir au pas de course, descendant les marches en colimaçon, sa robe de sorcier flottait derrière ses pieds et put apercevoir au dernier moment ses deux amis.

hé! Attendez! S'écria le sorcier tout essoufflé.

Ron et Hermione se retournèrent vivement vers cette voix à l'état familière pour y voir Harry, les cheveux tout ébouriffés à son éveil, son uniforme toute froissé et bien plus encore. La jeune sorcière lui jeta un coup d'œil rapidement et avança la marche.

Tu tes levé en retard Harry? Demanda Hermione

Ouais,…. Tu devais pas me réveillé Ron?

Bah… tu avais l'air si paisible alors j'ai laisser tomber. Répliqua celui-ci d'un sourire gêner.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher aux rêves que Harry avait du faire, sans doute de Miya. Rien ne serait surprenant, à l'avoir fut s'effondrer comme hier, aucun doute. Les deux garçons suivirent leur amie un peut plus tard et la voix d'Harry perça les couloirs.

Tu as vu Miya, 'mione?

Ah ah! Je savais que cette question traverserait tes lèvres un jour. Enfin non, mais elle doit déjà être au cour. Elle n'était sûrement pas comme toi!

Et tu en sais quoi? Répondit Harry triomphalement.

Miya était déjà dans les couloirs qui menait au cachot, lorsqu'elle descendit les derniers escaliers jusqu'au sous-sol, elle tomba directement sur les Serpentard. Faisant de rien, elle passa à côté d'eux, mais la voix exaspérante du Serpentard blond surgit soudain, l'obligeant à s'arrêter ainsi.

Mais que vois-je? N'est-ce pas la petite fille du ministère. Tu as bien perçut ton jeux? Tu es contente d'être au-dessus des autres? Malefoy regarda les alentours à la recherche du sorcier d'hier. Mais où est ton petit héros?

Ce n'est pas mon héros!

Pourtant il la bien démontrer hier. Susurra Malefoy de son sourire malfaisant.

Je n'aurait pas eu besoin de lui, de toute façon nous t'aurions massacrer à deux! S'écria Miya.

Drago passa près d'elle avec son groupe, l'accrochant solidement, les bouquins de la japonaise tombèrent tous sur le sol et dans les rires des Serpentard, celui-ci entra dans le cour. Miya posa un regard vague et de mépris à la silhouette de Malefoy et attrapa ses livres avant de s'aventurer à son tour dans le cour de potion. Quelques minutes plus tard, le trio courrait dans les sous-sols et parvinrent au cachot juste à temps où le cour commença. Les trois sorciers s'assirent à la table avant, la dernière qui restait. Le professeur Rogue se retourna vivement et regarda les jeunes Gryffondor.

Dite moi, c'est une manie depuis hier d'arrivé en retard à des cérémonie ou cour important?

Personne ne répondit, à part le chuchotement de Ron à ses amis :

Comme si les potions était important!

Oui… Répondit simplement Hermione.

Alors que le professeur Rogue commençait à prendre la parole pour son cour, la porte du cachot s'ouvrit soudain, y laissant paraître un Neville ébouriffé, perdu, essoufflé et à l'assaut. Les yeux noirs perçant du professeur s'agitèrent vers ceux de Londubat.

Vous êtes en retard Mr Londubat. Demanda Rogue sur une voix hautin et rauque.

Heu… oui. Je me suis perdu dans les couloir. Répondit-il, un peut intimider par le professeur.

Ah vraiment?! Perdu dans les couloirs? Cela fait la sixième année que vous êtes à Poudlard, comment pouvez-vous vous perdre?

Bah….

Non, j'espère que vous ne vous tromperez pas de couloir à votre prochain cour. Ah!, j'oubliait, vous êtes deux cour avec moi! Veuillez prendre place Mr Londubat, à moins que vous soyez perdu ici aussi.

Neville s'installa confortablement à la table de Harry et ses amis, juste au côté de Miya à sa gauche et Ron à sa droite. S'apprêtant à ouvrir ses livres, il entendit le ricanement des Serpentard retentirent dans toute la pièce et ensuite celle de Rogue :

5 points de moins pour votre retard. Vous resterai après le cour, que je puisse vous aider l'esprit à une solution simple de se diriger dans les couloirs de Poudlard….. Bon la matière!

Les Serpentard rièrent de plus belle, tandis que Neville essaya désespérément de se cacher dans ses bouquins. Tout en sortant sa marmite, Ron lui dit de ne pas s'en faire et que ce n'était que le premier cour ce qui désespéra encore plus le jeune sorcier.

Regarde Harry, …..

Le garçon se tourna vers son ami Ron, qui pointait la jeune fille juste un peut plus loin au coin de la table.

Svp! Mr Weasley. S'écria le professeur. Je vous prit de vous occuper de votre potion et non d'épier du regard les jeunes filles!

Ron n'eut le temps de répliquer que Rogue s'était retourner et continua ses explications. Harry évita le regard de son ami, simplement pour ne pas se faire attirer les paroles de Rogue, il en avait déjà assez de Malefoy, alors surtout pas lui. Il prépara donc les ingrédients pour une potion d'invisibilité, alors qu'il regardait Hermione, celle-ci était déjà en train de verser les siens et de créer la sienne, qu'il se contenta de faire sa potion. Miya se tourna vers Neville, un sourire.

Dit, tu pourrais me prêter le flacon de poudre d'arête?

Tout intimider, le jeune garçon lui tendis le flacon et celle-ci le remercia. Suivant à la lettre les instructions, le jeune homme mit plusieurs ingrédients et mélangea le tout.

Mais que fais-tu? Demanda Ron.

La potion. Répondit Neville.

En regardant le mélange poudré dans la marmite du Gryffondor, le jeune sorcier roux émit une légère grimace en se retourna à sa potion qui n'avait d'ailleurs aucun effet plus amélioré.

je ne crois pas que….

Une explosion soudaine retentit dans tout le cachot, des flammes jaillissaient dans tout les sens. Rogue qui c'était retourné si rapidement fit sursauter quelques élèves qui étaient en avant. Le professeur chercha alors une victime des yeux, qui avait bien put faire cette explosion et son regard noir s'arrêta sur Weasley. À ce moment, Ron sentit l'humiliation approcher à grand pas.

Mr Weasley! Hurla Rogue. En avant et toute suite!

Mais…. Mais…. Ce n'est pas moi! D'ailleurs mes ingrédients ont disparut!

Voilà qui est très intelligent Weasley. Faire disparaître la potion qui doit vous rendre invisible. Grogna le professeur amèrement.

Mais…. Balbutia Ron.

Non! Suffit le bavardage. Votre stupidité l'emporte toujours sur vos jeux d'enfant! Approcher et venez faire la démonstration de votre stupidité.

Malefoy se mit à rire de plus en plus fort avec Pansy et ses acolytes. Rien était des plus enrageant que la voix des Serpentard sur les murs. Miya regarda Neville, une partie de ses vêtements était tous remplie de poudre dégoulinante. Le garçon avait des flacons dans les mains, la jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

Pourquoi t'a fait ça? Chuchota Miya.

Je n'ai pas fait exprès! De plus c'est lui qui n'avait pas les bons ingrédients, tu m'avait pris le miens alors je devait l'emprunter à quelqu'un d'autre! Répliqua Neville, totalement timide.

Miya soupira tout en croisant le regard de Harry, elle s'efforça de faire un sourire que le Gryffondor semblait apprécier par son renvoi. La plupart des élèves ne voulait plus continué leur potion, ils ne voulaient que écouter les sermons du professeur à Ron.

Donc vous ne savez pas comment refaire la sublime explosion que vous nous avez fait? Répondit Rogue sur un ton grave.

Non!…. non, ce n'était pas moi. S'écria le sorcier roux.

Très bien, jouons ensemble. 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor car vous ne voulez pas coopérer avec un professeur et 10 points de moins d'avoir élever le ton. À présent allé vous rasseoir et demander à Granger et Potter de vous surveiller à ne pas faire de nouvelle bêtise.

Furieux, le jeune sorcier retourna à sa place en faisant le plus de bruit possible. Déjà la première journée, le premier cour et il se faisait abattre par les paroles du vieux gras! Il commençait à en avoir marre des Serpentard et de Rogue. Si seulement il existait une profession sans avoir à faire à des cours de potion, simplement sans Rogue! Harry s'était retourner vers Ron, de même pour Hermione, mais leur ami ne semblait ne plus vouloir parler du cour. Alors tout d'eux retournèrent à leur potion qu'ils devaient terminer dans moins de 10 minutes. Les flacons remplie de potion que les élèves avaient créer était sur le bureau du professeur, le deuxième cour pouvait commencer avec un nouveau projet.

Celui-ci présenta alors le nouveau projet, dont les élèves ne semblèrent pas vraiment emballée. Certains le trouvait même ridicule, inutile, sans intérêt ou alors un plaisir caché que Rogue voulait se permettre, selon les pensées d'Harry.

Voici votre nouveau projet. Il vous suffira de trouver les bons ingrédients afin de créer un filtre d'amour.

Des voix d'exclamations désintéresser retentirent dans le cachot.

Svp svp! Il en est ainsi puisque professeur Dumbledore m'oblige à vous montrer cette potion. Autant mieux la faire en début d'année au lieu de perdre du temps vers le milieu de l'année scolaire. Donc, à vos chaudrons! … même si certain d'entre vous ne s'intéresse pas à mes cours! Répondit Rogue en fixant Hermione et Harry.

Ron donna un coup dans les côtes de son ami, espérant que cela déclenche un effet chez Harry et qu'il arrête de bavarder avec Hermione. Heureusement les deux sorciers levèrent la tête.

Désoler. Répondit Harry.

Bien sur, mais vous ne croyez pas qu'avec la participation de Mr Weasley, vous avez perdu assez de point pour la journée. Mais je peut me faire le plaisir de continué?

Non…

Donc je vous pris de commencer votre nouvelle potion et de ne pas déranger Miss Granger, ses problèmes moldue sont déjà assez énorme comme ça, vaut mieux pas ici non plus!

Hermione ignora le regard de Rogue, mais si elle savait que celui-ci la fixait. Cela ne lui tentait pas vraiment de commencer à s'engueuler avec un professeur, surtout pour maintenir sa réputation de bonne élève. La jeune sorcière commença donc sa potion. Neville commençait à créer sa potion tout en regardant quelques fois Hermione à l'autre bout de la table, mais celle-ci ne semblait lui prêter aucune attention. Miya qui remarquait Neville, lui tendis alors ses ingrédients.

- Tiens prend les miens. Ça t'évitera une seconde gaffe sur le dos de tes amis. Répondit-elle.

Ah, merci…

Harry suivait déjà les mouvements et les produits afin de formuler la potion, d'un regard vif à côté de lui, Hermione venait déjà de finir la sienne et il se mit à pensée qu'elle était calé en tout! Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à la tester sur quelqu'un.

Harry? Tu voudrais tester ma….. Demanda-t-elle.

heu… non. J'ai pas finis et de toute façon elle est déjà pour quelqu'un.

Mouais… ta petite exotique. Bon, je vais trouver quelqu'un d'autre alors.

Neville s'approcha d'Hermione quelques instants à la suite, sa potion en main il fit un grand sourire à la sorcière aux cheveux bouclés. Pour ne pas subir de traumatisme, la jeune fille se détourna pour regarder ailleurs, mais à son grand étonnement, Neville y était toujours.

heu oui?

Et bien, comme nous avons tout les deux finit ont pourrais se tester ensemble. Demanda-t-il.

D'accord. Répondit Hermione distraitement.

Miya avait bientôt finit son filtre et elle semblait assez heureuse du résultat. Lorsqu'elle prit une poigne de son dernier ingrédient et le mit dans son chaudron, une légère fumé s'épanouis à l'extérieur et peut à peut tout semblait prendre la forme d'un mystérieux cœur. Aillant atteint une grosseur énorme, tout les élèves s'en aperçurent et fixèrent le mélange de la japonaise. Elle avait complètement oublié :

Pourquoi j'ai prêter mes ingrédients à Neville!

Ron frappa aussitôt Harry de son coude et celui-ci qui grogna regarda son ami.

Harry! Qu'est-ce que?

Le garçon regarda la forme du cœur et se mit à sourire, tandis qu'Hermione riait tout simplement.

L'amour dans l'air j'crois. Répliqua le sorcier.

Très drôle! Susurra Ronald.

Regarder, on dirait qu'il forme des lettres à l'intérieur.

Le trio regardèrent les lettres et essayèrent de lire ce qui apparaissant au fur et à mesure. Mais Miya agita sa baguette pour effacer cette fumé, mais tout empira. Les lettres devenèrent de plus en plus énorme et les élèves en eurent pratiquement la nausée. Le cœur inscrivait « I love Rogue » et se dirigeait vers le professeur à son bureau.

Mon dieu! Qui peut être assez écœurant pour avoir une passion pour se mort vivant. S'indigna Ron.

Lorsque Rogue leva la tête par les bruissements des élèves, un énorme cœur jaillit devant lui. Il resta là à le regarder et soudainement, le cœur grossit et explosa en liquide verdâtre et gluant qui recouvra le professeur de tout son entier. Rugissant de colère, sa chaise revola contre le mur lorsqu'il se leva et sa voix perçante :

Dite moi qui est l'imbécile de cette atrocité! … Granger?, Weasley?, Londubat?, Potter?….

C'est à ce moment qu'il vit la baguette de Miya pointer vers lui.

Donc c'est vous! Il fallait vraiment que vous poursuivez le chemin de Mr Weasley. Ce n'est pas très important pour vous les cours de potion? Passé à vous amusez. Je croyait que les japonaises avait plus de culture et plus de maturité, mais faut croire que les nationalités son pire par ici, je n'espère pas que vous prenez votre rôle à la légère concernant le ministère et vos parents! Vous êtes la pire des élèves et la plus sotte de toute cette scolarité, au plaisir de vous aidé en retenu pendant 4 heures.

Sa suffit! Hurla Harry.

En se levant, sa chaise avait tombé à la renverse et son poing enfoncé contre la tête. Il avait une certaine rage qui brûlait en lui et avait cette envie de la faire exploser en pleine tempête, et voilà que Rogue avait gagné le prix.

Arrêter de traité vos élèves d'une certaine façon, c'est complètement insupportable, regardez-vous avec vos cheveux gras et votre nez! Vous êtes d'un ton horrible, je ne suis pas sur que Dumbledore vous est engagé pour ridiculiser vos élèves! Tant qu'à sa allé dont retrouver votre Voldemort!!!

Sur ses mots, Harry put ressentir l'effroi qui circula au travers des élèves par la prononciation de Voldemort. Sa colère était-elle que tout ce qu'il dirait serait trop vulgaire et il ne tenait pas à disparaître de Poudlard. Mais tout c'était déclencher si vite, que ses paroles frôlèrent les oreilles du professeur dans un cillement. Tant qu'à Ron et Hermione, il se cachèrent loin du regard de Rogue, sentant sa foudre venir de plus en plus. Le professeur s'approcha d'Harry et flanqua ses deux mains d'un coup fort sur la table, faisant vaciller le Gryffondor.

Votre courage et votre bonté son très impressionnante pour défiez un professeur. Mais sachez que tout les mots concernant le passé ou un professeur est interdit dans cette école, vous courez de grave conséquence simplement pour votre stupidité de lever le bec! Je suis sur que votre copine de classe ne pleurnicherait pas dans un coin après mes paroles, alors veuillez garder le reste pour vous et partager votre 4 heures de retenu avec Miss Kwenji, et sur ce Mr Potter, veuillez vous rasseoir et là fermer pendant le reste du cour! Après votre cour, je parlerai à professeur McGonagall pour revoir la descente de vos points!

Le jeune Harry se rassit aussitôt, certains Gryffondor lui adressait un regard de rancœur avec ce qui venait de se produire. Le jeune homme devrait peut-être dire adieu au Quidditch, personne ne lui permettrait de continué après ceci. Le rendant encore plus furieux, Malefoy et sa troupe riait à en mourir dans leur coin et ce qu'il avait crut faire bien n'avait qu'empirer. Mais pourquoi ressentait-il le besoin de surprotéger autant cette fille? ….

À la sortit du cour, Harry se renfrognât. Rogue savait bien défouler sur lui, il avait eu 4 heures de colle, plusieurs points de perdu dans une avant-midi et il était complètement à plat part les Serpentard. Il en voulait congé, heureusement, il avait 2 jours sans Rogue, restait plus qu'à ne pas croisé la bande à Malefoy…

Très jolie ton numéro Potter, j'espère que tu nous en réserve un pour le prochain cour.

Comme si j'allais te donner se plaisir! Rétorqua Harry d'un air sombre.

Tu m'étonnes, défendre cette japonaise…. Une pauvre innocente ouais! J'croyais que tu voulais surprotéger ton p'tit Weasley. C'était plus mignon ainsi! Ricana-t-il en bougeant légèrement les lèvres comme un baiser.

Aussitôt, il partit en riant d'une voix forte et déplaisante qui sifflait aux oreilles d'Harry. Ron s'apprêtait à courir après Malefoy, mais Hermione l'arrêta.

Non, arrête. Ca ne vaut pas la peine, de toute façon les situations son déjà aggraver comme ça! Renchérit Hermione.

C'était bien dommage, mais elle avait raison. Dire qu'il avait attraper des cours avec le serpent! Derrière la porte du cachot, le trio entendait la voix de Rogue hurler après Neville, le pauvre Neville. Dire que le professeur Rogue faisait partit de l'Ordre du Phénix et qu'il ne témoignait aucune grâce plus belle aux autres élèves. Rien ne changerait à Poudlard! Miya sortit à l'instant du cachot, encore en colère, elle percuta le groupe de Harry sans s'en rendre compte et les dents serrer elle maudissait cette école… Harry aurait peut-être la chance de lui faire changer d'avis en retenu se soir…


	4. Amusezvous sans avertissement!

Chapitre 4 

« Amusez-vous sans avertissement »

Le soir était déjà arrivé, à l'extérieur de Poudlard tout était sombre et seule les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel. À l'intérieur, les élèves se rassasiaient dans la grande salle, parcourait les couloirs en gang ou au pas de course, faisait leur travaux dans la salle d'étude ou encore passaient leur temps à s'amuser dans la salle commune, oubliant toute vie étudiante. Les flambeaux illuminait les couloirs de leur flamme rougeâtre. Le soir même, Harry et Miya s'était retrouvé en colle pour 4 longues heures ce qui serait pénible en compagnie de Rogue. Harry aurait préféré être avec Rusard que le monstre des potions. Assis sur une chaise, sa plume vaguait de gauche à droite, un peut d'encre et son regard suivit de nouveau ses doigts sur sa plume.

Ses cheveux noirs en bataille comme toujours, ses lunettes ronde qui le démangeait quelques fois, sa robe de sorcier détaché et pendante sur le rebord de ses épaules, légèrement prête à tombé sur le sol. Sa cravate au couleur de Gryffondor pendait à son coup d'un manière lasse et déplaisante. Harry l'avait délasser pour pouvoir respirer un peut. Son pantalon un peut froissé, ses yeux verts se posèrent face à lui : le professeur Rogue était à son bureau, le nez dans un parchemin, son gros nez et ses cheveux gras à rendre malade. Le jeune sorcier avait qu'une envi…. Lui mettre son poing dans la figure ou encore mieux, lui faire une telle humiliation comme dans le passé de son père James, une humiliation horrible mais qui lui trottait en tête depuis tout à l'heure. Cette espèce de serpent….

Lorsque le jeune homme de 16 ans tourna la tête vers la gauche, à l'autre bout, il vit la japonaise. La tête contre son bureau, ses bras qui s'entrecroisait à son ventre. Il ne voyait pas le visage de la jeune fille, encore moins à savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Soit elle dormait ou regardait à l'extérieur. Pas de chance si Rogue l'apercevait, elle serait peut-être encore plus en colère ou démolie. Il regarda son corps, la respiration de la Gryffondor faisait rebondir son ventre et sa poitrine. Ses cheveux jais glissait sur le bureau ou encore pendait dans le vide de l'air poussiéreuse.

Quand à sa tenu….. dans son habit Gryffondor, elle était particulièrement sexy. Était-ce donc un fantasme de voir des écolières orientales? Un fantasme que Harry s'offrait? À 16 ans,…. Tout commence. De plus, elle portait des bracelets de cuir au poignet, montrant un certains « look » rebelle et sa chaîne argenté en forme de dizaine d'anneau tousse entremêler le long de sa taille. Encore là, une partie se laissait pendre légèrement dans le vide, tout en se balançant. Pendant plusieurs minutes le jeune sorcier fixait la chaîne autour des hanches de Miya. Hypnotisé par se mouvement, par cette objet, Harry n'arrivait à détacher le regard de ces anneaux qui valsait. Brillant par la faible lumière de la pièce, le jeune homme en reçut certains reflet au visage. Spontanément, il décrocha de cette fixation et se tourna vers l'horloge. À peine 15 minutes venait de passé depuis son arrivé, 4 heures était donc une éternité!

Lui qui voulait parler avec Miya, enfin être seule avec elle…. Le sorcier aux cheveux de jais continua d'écrire sur son parchemin après un certains moment de « vapes », au moins pour en donner une idée qu'il travaillait au cas où Rogue lèverait les yeux de sa lecture. Le Gryffondor chiffonna son parchemin et sous se bruit le professeur Rogue le dévisagea ;

Qu'est-ce que vous faites Potter? Demanda-t-il d'une voix semi sombre et grave.

Heu rien….

Ah! Vraiment?

Je n'ai donc pas le droit de chiffonner un parchemin après avoir raté ma copie? Renchérit le jeune Harry avec un soupçon de défis dans la voix. 'sieur.

Le professeur fixa le garçon un certains moment, qui d'après Harry, lui parut de longues minutes. Par la suite Severus retomba dans sa lecture en haussant la voix une seconde fois.

Miss Kwenji, la réputation de vos parents au ministère ne font pas de vous une élève au dessus des règles de cette enceinte. Relevez votre tête et commencer à utiliser votre plume pour une fois, sinon vos conséquences seront plus longue ou désastreuse!

Comme si elle faisait exprès d'ignorer le professeur, elle resta bien assise comme elle était, sans entendre la voix de Rogue si agaçante. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Harry prit soin de prendre sa boule de papier qu'il avait délaisser sur le coin de son bureau et la lança à Miya. Droit derrière la tête, il fut heureux d'avoir un telle visou, malgré qu'il ne reçut aucune réaction de sa part. Le jeune sorcier repris une boule de parchemin pour retenter la tentative, mais il se crispa aussitôt.

Potter!

Harry se détourna lentement vers le professeur Severus, sur d'avoir une autre retenu, des devoirs supplémentaires ou alors des sermons à propos d'un parchemin chiffonner volant, mais il en fut vite soulager.

Je dois rejoindre le professeur Dumbledore à cette heure-ci. Donc, je vous prierais d'acquérir une maturité exceptionnel en cette heure tardive et de ne pas tenter de vous éclipser avec Miss Kwenji. Je vous connais à ce point, toujours près à défier les règles pour en retour être encore le petit ange. J'espère aussi que vous allé arrêter de chiffonner les parchemins, cela sert à écrire avec une plume, nous en sommes pas une usine! Tournant la tête vers la « sotte ». Quand à vous, j'espère voir des lignes à mon retour.

Sur ce, il resta un pénible moment à les regarder avant de se décidé à sortir de la pièce, laissant ainsi Potter et Kwenji seule à seule, ce que Harry attendait depuis de longues minutes. Préparant une seconde boulette de parchemin. Toujours rien, de nouveau il l'avait bien viser mais l'asiatique n'en ressortit aucune réaction. Soit elle dormait réellement ou l'ignorait tout simplement. Soupir, Harry pris les grand moyens et tira sa plume, mais c'est à cette instant que Miya décida de faire son apparition en levant la tête.

Aïe!! Gémit-elle.

Heu… désoler. Répondit-il, timide. J'croyais que tu étais morte.

La jeune Gryffondor de 16 ans tourna la tête vers le sorcier, de l'encre sur la joue, Harry lui semblait perdre tout ses moyens devant le regard de la japonaise. Se mettant à rougir comme les flammes intense. Miya essaya de faire partir cette tâche sur son visage, mais d'un coup de paume elle ne fit empirer et se « beurra » de plus en plus le visage.

Pourquoi t'as fait ça? S'écria l'asiatique avec un air rebelle qui fit rougir encore plus le sorcier.

Bah…. Balbutia-t-il. Tu devrais commencer à écrire sur ton parchemin.

Tant fait pas autant que moi je te signale! Fit-elle d'une remarque grinçante.

Bon d'accord, je voulais te parler…

De quoi?

J'sais pas… Répondit-il en rebroussant ses manches et déposa sa cravate sur le bureau, toutefois timide encore et encore. Au moins t'avait l'air plus joyeuse hier entouka, là ta une tête de cochon! Grommela le garçon aux cheveux noirs en tournant le dos à sa compagne de retenu.

Miya se redressa rapidement, le regard perplexe. Elle fit valser ses cheveux d'un mouvement, accotant sa tête sur le rebord du dossier de la chaise. Harry l'entendit bouger derrière lui et lâcher un soupir, sa tactique avait peut-être fonctionner!

Dans ce temps là je n'avait pas Rogue sur le dos! Répondit la japonaise.

Tes pas chanceuse, Rogue à une mauvaise sensibilité contre Gryffondor, surtout moi. Lâcha-t-il sarcastiquement. Tes pas tombé dans la bonne maison!

Hé!!! Ça va, ne sois pas si mesquin. J'croyait que Potter était plus sympa, ta l'air de ressembler à Malefoy.

Le jeune sorcier se tourna si vite sur le côté pour se montrer face à Miya, que sa chaise faillit valser vers l'arrière. Fixant l'orientale, celle-ci lui fit une grimace moqueuse.

Pas du tout! J'suis plus tendre que lui! Sur ses mots, Harry sentit la gêne lui monter, voilà qu'il disait n'importe quoi, au moins il ne bafouilla pas, c'était déjà ça, mais il se sentit rougir et humilier lors des rires de la jeune fille. Tu essais de me défié?

Ça se pourrait…

Le Gryffondor prit le flacons qui retenait ses parchemins et où se trouvait l'encre de sa plume, d'un coup sec il la tira vers la japonaise, celle-ci l'évita très bien, mais son bras fut recouvert d'encre noir. Aussitôt Harry se leva et fit les cents pas vers Miya, elle s'était levé à son tour et se cachait derrière son bureau mettant ainsi une barrière entre elle et Harry.

T'aurais pas du me provoquer. Tu vas découvrir le vrai Harry. Répondit le garçon en s'approchant avec un air malicieux.

Enfin, moi qui attendait que ça, j'suis régaler se soir!

Harry ne s'empêcha pas de rougir avant de prendre le pots d'encre de sa compagne et de se jeter à sa poursuite. Plusieurs fois, Miya bloquait un espèce, projetant les bureaux face à elle et bloqua le passage du garçon, mais qui trouva une autre impasse pour s'approcher. Prêt de l'attraper, Miya lui fit une seconde grimace et se déclina vers le fond de la pièce. Harry se précipita aussi vers elle, l'attrapant par la taille, ce qui n'aurait jamais crut réussir à faire. L'asiatique essaya de se dépendre, faisant tombé le flacon d'encre qu'Harry tenait, puis il s'accrochèrent contre l'étagère derrière, Miya était folle de rire, elle riait et trouvait ce « jeux » amusant, tout comme Harry qui riait avec elle.

Non! Arrête je t'en supplie! Réussit à prononcer l'asiatique avant de repartir à rire.

Le sorcier de 16 ans referma ses bras autours de la taille de Miya, sa main entra en contact avec celle de la jeune fille, refermant les doigts contre ceux de l'autre, Miya essaya toujours de se déprendre en riant, tandis qu'il se hissèrent de plus en plus vers l'arrière en bousculant certaine chaise ou encore des bureaux.

Je t'avais prévenu! Répondit Harry avec le plus grand des sourires.

Plus capable de se retenir, elle avait une crampe et sa mâchoire lui faisait mal à rire ainsi, Harry était plus grand qu'elle, la tête lever pour pouvoir regarder son visage, elle souriait tandis que leur doigts glissait l'un contre l'autre et qu'elle se sentit retenu par les bras du garçon. Le silence s'était interposé à peine quelques secondes entre les deux rires, les lèvres près l'une de l'autre, Miya commença à s'approcher tout comme Harry…..

POTTER! KWENJI! Hurla Rogue sur le point d'exploser dans un volcan de colère.

Ron marchait dans les couloirs avec Hermione, leur ami était en retenu et tout d'eux rôdait comme si il n'arrivait pas à s'amuser sans lui. Tant qu'à se retrouver seule ou dans la salle commune avec Neville, Seamus, Lee et toute les autres, il préférait suivre Hermione, mais si celle-ci ne semblait guère enchanté par son air abattu et las. Celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir arrêter de la suivre, alors elle se retourna en pointant son doigt face à Ron, comme un léger tic, un air sévère :

Tu as finis de me suivre Ron! Tu as rien d'autre à faire ou quoi? Demanda Hermione.

Non…

Tu fais quoi de Seamus, Neville, Lee et tout les autres!

Bah… disons que je me tiens avec mes vrai amis. Répliqua Ronald bêtement.

Hermione baissa légèrement la tête et tourna les talons. Faisant signe de la main à Ron pour qu'il puisse la suivre, elle se dirigea parmi les escaliers, s'accota pour pouvoir regarder le jeune sorcier aux cheveux roux.

Si tu tiens vraiment à me suivre, je vais à la bibliothèque. Je te le dis toute suite, tu vois le genre? Travailler sur les devoirs en attendant Harry. Répondit la jeune sorcière, sur que Ron déciderait de faire demi-tour par la suite.

D'accord, il y a sûrement un jeux à faire dans ce trou.

La Gryffondor, ignora cette remarque et continua de monter les marches jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive dans le bon couloir. La jeune fille traînait ses livres contre ses hanches et sentit la présence de son ami derrière elle, lorsqu'elle le sentait très près derrière son dos. Alors, se retournant elle fonça contre le torse du garçon. Ses yeux se levèrent tranquillement, jamais elle avait remarquer la grandeur de Ron, il était grand et les quelques fois à joué au Quidditch avait peut-être porter ses fruits à un développement de musculation?

Les yeux verts-bleux du garçon était pratiquement ensorcelant, le faible sourire était timide, mais mignon. Hermione se repoussa en vitesse après avoir secouer la tête.

Tu pourrais faire attention Ron! S'écria-t-elle. Tes pas obligés de me coller pour me suivre.

C'est pas ma faute si tu ne marches pas vite! Grogna-t-il.

Ron se mit à suivre son amie à la suite, alors qu'ils tournèrent au coin de couloir, et à s'aventurer dans la bibliothèque, Hermione percuta un élève, furieuse :

Mais qu'avez-vous donc aujourd'hui à vous mettre devant tout l'monde! Hurla-t-elle.

Tiens tiens, Granger à péter les plombs! Ricana Malefoy face à la sang-de-bourbe.

Ron arriva à la suite, se mettant près de son amie pour intervenir, même si il savait qu'il se recouvrirait de ridicule.

Dégage Malefoy. Répliqua Ron d'un ton ferme.

C'est pas ta propriété privée tu sauras, de toute façon, comment pourrait-elle être la tienne? Ton père ne fait pas un sous. Pauvre type, travailler avec des moldues sa ne paye pas beaucoup, fait lui le message de ma part.

Ferme-là Malefoy! Rugit Hermione.

Ne serait-ce que Granger veut défendre son petit copain.

Hermione le poussa d'une violence contre le mur, mais avant qu'elle agisse le roux la retenu pour la reculer. Malefoy se mit à rire malicieusement en voyant la sang-de-bourbe perdre son sang froid.

Ta besoin de pilule, tes vraiment folle! … Ah! Au fait Weasley, c'est bien de voir qu'on suis les traces de son paternel, je veux dire travailler avec les moldues. Répliqua le Serpentard en haussant un œil à Hermione. Je suppose que ta vie ne seras jamais aussi belle, au moins toi tu pourrais changer la génération de ta famille, mais tu as l'air d'apprécier d'être au bas de l'échelle, je ne m'en plein pas!

Drago se mit à rire d'une voix macabre et d'une méchanceté incroyable. Alors que celui-ci s'éclipsa dans le couloir, heureux d'avoir ton envoyer des bêtises pour la soirée, Hermione retenait Ron à présent. Elle savait qu'il voulait lui mettre une raclée, mais il valait mieux éviter ça aussi.

Viens, on devait venir à la bibliothèque….

Ron entra aussitôt, laissant Hermione dans le couloir. En le voyant, elle sentit son corps se briser. Elle savait qu'il souffrait quand même, simplement son petit égaux de « gars » qui ne voulait rien avoué ou faire paraître. La sorcière entra à son tour, espérant que Ron redevienne avec le sourire. Hermione passait de ranger en ranger, espérant trouver son bouquin et le pris aussitôt à sa vue. Elle fit les cents pas pour retourner à sa place, lorsqu'elle jeta un coup d'œil au alentours : La bibliothécaire dormait sur le comptoir, les quelques élèves qui restaient s'éclipsait déjà et Ron, il était sur les coussins à regarder le plafond….

Que pouvait-elle bien faire? Elle laissa tombé à contre cœur et ouvrit son bouquin, d'ici là elle trouverait une idée quelconque. À mi livre, Hermione le referma et regarda Ron, il avait pas bouger d'un poil et elle se sentait encore plus coupable. La jeune sorcière se leva, risquant une approche subtile, les coussins étaient sur le sol, en prenant un qui traînait derrière le roux, elle lui envoya sur la tête en riant.

Aïe!! S'écria Ron, surpris.

Ça ta fait mal? Ricana Hermione. Au moins, se serait la première fois qu'elle s'amuserait à autre chose que étudier! J'ai envie de bouger, allé amuse-toi!

Toi? T'amuser au lieu de faire tes devoirs? C'est quoi? Ta su qu'on allait pas mourir avant nos 50 ans?

Tes toi et viens! Répliqua la jeune fille, évitant de retourner la question de Ron.

Le Weasley tourna les yeux vers un autre endroit, tandis qu'Hermione s'efforçait de lui remonter le moral, enfin elle essayait c'est tout. Bien qu'elle désespérait et s'apprêtait à retourner à la table, le Gryffondor roux se jeta sur elle en lui lançant des coussins. Au grand contraire d'être fâcher, elle se mit à rire en lui lançant des coussins à son tour. Les deux amies rigolaient tellement fort, que la bibliothécaire s'éveilla en hurlant :

Shuuut! Silence!….. shuuuut!

Mais elle reçut un malheureux coussin en pleine poire et s'effondra, tandis que les deux Gryffondor continuait la bataille de coussin….


	5. Chacun son secret

Chapitre 5

« Chacun son secret »

Harry s'était retourné vivement, ses mains entourait toujours le corps de l'orientale. Leur mains glissaient encore l'une contre l'autre en descendant mielleusement contre le corps de l'asiatique pour l'abandonner ainsi. Le sorcier essaya de se mettre de tout sa hauteur, face à un Rogue qui approchait comme une furie. Miya était rester derrière le Gryffondor, sentant que tout allait commencer à « barder », avec un léger rire qui fit perdre le contrôle d'Harry et ria entre les lèvres serrer. Le regard perçant et noir du professeur se posa sur les deux élèves, qui en reçurent un frisson.

Qu'avez-vous fait à ma classe? Hurla-t-il, sur un ton quasi à faire saigner les tympans.

Vous m'aviez dit de ne pas me sauver ou partir de la retenu, alors j'ai trouvé d'autres moyens de passé l'temps….

Potter! Silence! Cria de nouveau Severus.

Malgré que Harry le sentait fulminer de rage de plus en plus, bientôt il le verrait exploser et sur cette pensée il se mit à rire. Il avait tellement envi de voir le professeur devenir fou de rage, pouvoir lui rire en pleine figure. Rogue empoigna à l'instant les deux élèves par leur vêtements avec une fureur lourde, les traînant jusque en avant. Ils n'avaient point le temps de se débattre ou encore que Rogue les lâches, mais Harry se dépris assez rapidement, mais n'eut le temps de dire aucun mots qu'il entendit un sifflement à ses oreilles.

Défaire ma classe ensuite vos pulsions incontrôlable? Je croyais que Mr Potter aurait acquis une certaine intelligence ou encore des pulsions autre que puberté! Qu'avez-vous donc à votre âge?!

À 16 ans, les jeunes garçons comme moi changent. Défia Harry d'un regard.

Ah!!! Lâchez-moi! S'écria Miya essaya de se faire lâcher par l'emprise du serpent.

Le professeur ne répondit rien, il n'avait rien à répondre et savait très bien qu'une partie de lui voyait que le jeune Potter n'avait pas tord, mais pourquoi se produire dans sa classe et tout mettre en l'air? Heureusement que ce n'était pas autre chose entre deux étudiants…. Il en fut soudainement soulager, mais resta tout de même noir et sévère. Il poussa Kwenji sur sa chaise, espérant qu'elle se taise enfin et fit la même chose avec Harry, mais d'une façon sans douceur, ce que Harry comprit très vite dans sa manière. L'arrogance que le Gryffondor avait, était bien celle de son paternel James Potter, qu'elle désastre!

Vous savez, quand je repense à toute vos gaffe des cinq dernières années, je me réjouit enfin de voir que tout est bientôt finis.

Se débarrassez de moi?

En quelque sorte oui, mais de vous voir quitter Poudlard me ferais le plus grand bien. N'est plus que question de temps! Susurra le professeur.

Le Gryffondor en revenait pas, ROGUE osait lui dire une telle chose et en plein visage? C'était quoi des menaces? Il faisait partie de la troupe à Voldemort à nouveau? Pourquoi pas lui posé la question?

C'est quoi toute c'est menace? Vous êtes de retard avec Voldemort et essayer de me tué! …. Enfin ce ne serais pas la première…..

Miya fit une légère grimace en entendant le nom de Voldemort, mais que Harry ou Rogue ne remarquèrent guère, donc une occupation un envers l'autre à s'arracher les cheveux.

Fermés-là! Potter! S'écria Severus en pointant sa main vers le Gryffondor, pratiquement sous l'influence de le frapper, mais son poing frappa le bureau avec une soudaine violence qui le fit ébranler, se penchant alors vers le célèbre sorcier.

Harry laissa tomber la réplique qui bouillait à ses lèvres, trop dur ou encore trop souffrante aux oreilles de Rogue, il ne ferait rien. Seul son regard émeraude fixait celui du professeur. Rien de plus que le silence qui c'était interposé et des éclairs, machinalement le sorcier regarda ailleurs, laissant une faible particule d'insolence dans ses gestes. Il l'ignorait, et cela satisfaisait bien Harry, une sorte de plaisir malsaine. Alors qu'il se décida à envoyer sa « super » réplique, le Gryffondor s'arrêta bêtement…

Arrêter de nous foutre vos sermons! Ce n'est pas avec des bla-bla que vous allez nous mettre la trouille! J'avertirai mes parents et le ministère débarqueras pour vous ramassez! S'écria Miya.

Le professeur prit peine de voir que la japonaise s'était lever droit devant lui, mais en tenant les vêtements de celle-ci, il la repoussa encore une fois sur sa chaise pour qu'elle se rassise.

Surveillez votre langage en la présence de vos supérieurs et le ministère ne me fait pas peur, pas plus que vous fillette!

Hé!! Hurla l'orientale en se relevant de nouveau.

Rogue la repoussa encore une fois, mais plus violemment pour ne plus qu'elle lui désobéisse et se relève de nouveau, parce qu'il commençait à la trouvé terriblement agaçante. Rogue entendit un gémissement derrière lui, Miya s'était accrocher contre le dossier de sa chaise, se cognant ainsi, peut-être se calmerait-elle. À son tour, Harry se leva prêt à sauter à la gorge du professeur, mais rogue le retint férocement.

Sa suffit, restez assis! Vous aggravez votre situation. Mais qu'avez-vous donc aujourd'hui? Ce n'est que la première journée et vos commencer déjà à vous faire haïr par votre propre maison et vous ramassez en colle jusqu'au fêtes! Vous ne vous êtes pas reposer durant l'été! S'écria Severus en regardant les deux élèves tour à tour.

Comme si il y avait de quoi s'amuser chez les Dursdley!

Silence, je ne vous ai pas demander parole.

Moi, je doit m'embêter au ministère après la super attaque de Voldemort. Répondit à la suite Miya, commençant à faire exploser le professeur.

Rogue frappa les deux bureaux de ses points, les deux Gryffondor sursautèrent et restèrent enfin en silence. Content que tout sois tranquille maintenant et que les deux élèves ne prennent plus l'espoir de le défier, il croisa les bras et de son regard noir posa les yeux autours de sa classe. Un grognement grinça entre ses dents ; La plupart des bureaux étaient renversé, d'autre aligner en diagonale dans tout les sens, les deux flacons d'encre briser sois dans la fenêtre ou sur le plancher. Les étagères encore branlante où venait de s'éparpiller des potions du projet de ce matin, les pauvres élèves auraient une jolie note de « 0 ». Malheureusement pour eux et grâces à ses deux délinquants….

Après plusieurs minutes à regarder sa classe, Rogue décida enfin à affronter les deux Gryffondor de 16 ans, simplement à y penser il frissonna. Il était pas encore sortit du bois avec c'est deux-là.

Demain, après demain, et….. Enfin pour tout le reste de la semaine je veux vous voir ici, même heure. Vous avez gagné la plus belle semaine de la rentré, nul autre que des retenus tout les soir jusqu'à nouvelle ordre, sois dit fin de semaine. Mais cette fois-ci je ne vous lâcherez pas, j'ai fait une grave erreur en vous laissant seule à seule…. Miss Kwenji qui ne veut faire aucun travail, donc prochaine fois je veux voir votre plume bouger et non sur votre visage! Fit-il en remarqua les traces d'encres. Tandis qu'à vous Potter, malgré votre célébrité rien ne vous laisse le droit d'égarer vos pulsions d'homme dans la salle de retenu, un jeune homme en fleur se doit de garder ses fantasmes pour lui!

Le garçon allait répliquer, mais le professeur l'arrêta de la main, Rogue tenait à son silence et présumait que Harry tenait à ne plus rien aggraver pour l'instant, si qui était un miracle et une joie… Le Gryffondor s'abaissa alors au vouloir de Rogue.

À présent, ranger ma classe. A vous de réparez vos dégâts! …. Ah! J'oubliait, sans la magie bien sur.

Sur ses derniers mots, Severus se mit à sourire malicieusement en retournant s'asseoir à son bureau. Voilà qui lui ferait du bien après une telle journée à regarder deux sorciers Gryffondor, Non! Potter et Kwenji à travailler sans magie, à travailler douloureusement. Lentement, ils décidèrent de lever l'encre, de se lever et commencer à ranger, mais….

Potter, éloignez-vous de Miss Kwenji, histoire de ne rien tenter ou d'assouvir quelques petits fantasmes dans mon dos.

Alors que Rogue échappa un petit rire, Harry se renfrognât en serrant les dents, un léger grognement et Miya elle, ignora tout simplement les propos grinçant du professeur.

Ron et Hermione venait de se faire sortir de la bibliothèque grâce à leur superbe bataille de coussin. Les deux amis s'éclipsait dans les couloirs de l'école, avec des rires à en faire vibrer les murs, ce qui semblait dérangé toute fois les habitants…

Hé! Vous pourriez pas rire moins fort ou tout simplement allé vous coucher! Hurla un des cadres à l'intention des Gryffondor.

Ils se dirigèrent plus loin, toutefois à s'esclaffer encore. Bien qu'Hermione et Ronald se dirigeait vers les escaliers montant, pour l'aile supérieur, celle-ci attrapa le sorcier roux par le collet et le tira vers elle, dans un coin à l'affût des regards. Le professeur McGonagall et le professeur Dumbledore passèrent devant eux, sans le moindre regard, mais Hermione se doutait bien que Dumbledore savait tout!…

Il était tard et normalement les élèves devraient tous être couché ou encore dans la salle commune à tarder leur sommeil et en tant que préfet, les deux amis devaient montré l'exemple. Dumbledore aurait peut-être rien dit ou tout simplement ignorer, mais McGonagall n'avait pas tout à fait le sens de la bonté du vieux directeur. Étrangement, elle aimait bien ce côté aventure, rebelle. La rébellion commençait-il à faire un effet sur la Gryffondor au cheveux de blé? Enfin…. Cette bataille dans la bibliothèque l'avait bien dégourdit à autre que les bouquins.

Mais qu'est-ce que?! Demanda Ron lorsqu'il fut percuter contre Hermione, au mur.

Shuuut! Ron!! Chuchota la sorcière en plaquant sa main contre les lèvres du garçon, la faisant frémir quelques secondes…

Aussitôt passé, elle enleva délicatement sa main pour la ramenez chez elle, chez son corps. Encore une fois, dans la même journée, en seulement quelques heures Hermione s'était retrouvé face à son ami le roux, elle pourrait même dire le :

« Méchant grand roux » Pensa-t-elle.

Hermione voyait le Gryffondor prêt d'elle, un peut trop même sans se déplaire. De nouveau, ses yeux tombèrent sur son corps. Il était grand, il semblait grandir chaque année et elle aimait. Ses cheveux roux un peut plus long à chaque rentrée était légèrement en bataille, pas totalement comme Harry, après avoir passé à s'amuser avec les coussins et elle aimait. Sa cravate était dans sa poche de son pantalon, elle dépassait un peut laissant paraître les couleurs rouge et or. Sa chemise un peut déboutonner pour y laisser voir une partie de la peau du torse de Ron, elle sentit une chaleur l'envahir et elle aimait….

Hermione ça va? On peut retourner à la salle commune, le champs est libre, plus personne à l'horizon…. 'mione? Répondit Weasley en passant la main devant le visage de la sorcière.

Aucune réponse venant d'elle, il s'approcha de plus près, mais malencontreusement, il écrasa le pied de sa compagne de Gryffondor et celle-ci sortit de sa rêverie abruptement.

Aïe! S'écria la préfète.

Oh!… pardon. Répondit le grand roux avec un demi sourire perçant ses lèvres.

L'adolescente semblait flotter par la voix et le sourire de son ami. Elle le regardait et aucun mot ne voulait sortir de sa bouche ; C'était un véritable désastre.

Heu… bah… Balbutia-t-elle, timide et rougeâtre.

Pousse toi, j'étouffe! Répliqua Hermione bêtement, sans laisser la moindre chance à Ronald.

Le sorcier ne se le fit pas dire trois fois, se reculant pour laisser son amie libre…. Tant qu'à elle, elle ne savait plus de ce qui en était, était-ce une simple passade ou encore un amour qui se développait? Quand elle le regardait, son regard était brouille, son esprit de même. Elle ne voyait plus le jeune garçon énervant ou gaffeur, mais bien un adolescent grand et beau. Elle fit une soudaine grimace en y pensant. Ce ne pouvait être que son esprit trop fatiguer, divaguer et qu'elle perdait le contrôle. C'était seulement impossible, elle la fille sage et la plus studieuse de Gryffondor en pincé pour Ron Weasley? Un garçon assez stupide et maladroit, un garçon qui faisait partie de Quidditch, mignon….

Encore une fois, Hermione secoua la tête, ses idées était trop étrange pour si laisser perdre.

On ne dit rien à Harry? OK? Demanda Hermione un peut distraite.

Ron fronça les sourcils ;

Ne pas dire quoi?

Bah… de se qui c'est passé entre nous.

Il ne c'est rien passé entre nous 'mione. On a seulement passé le temps en délirant, même si c'était bien. Répliqua l'adolescent roux en avançant les pas vers la salle commune. Allé viens, j'suis épuisé.

Hermione resta dans le couloir, le couloir sombre, regardant la silhouette de Ronald partir parmi le couloir. Son regard était devenu attrister, sans complètement savoir pourquoi…

J'crois que vous faites trop d'allusion. Répondit un des tableaux qui avait garder un œil sur la conversation des deux Gryffondor.

La sorcière tourna la tête dans un autre sens et avança lentement, les mains plaqués contre son dos, marmonnant…

Qu'est-ce qui ma pris de dire…… Oh!! Harry…

Hermione était surprise de le voir ainsi au coin du couloir avec Miya et Ron qui venait de s'arrêter. Elle se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise, intimider. Alors que Harry leva un sourcil à l'intention d'Hermione, savoir ce qu'était ses véritables mots par sa curiosité.

de dire quoi? Demanda-t-il curieux et soupçonneux.

Hein? …. Oh, heu… Rien rien. Lui répondit-elle simplement, même si tout n'avait pas l'air très convainquant.

Un instant, elle fit un vague soupir que Harry trouva soupçonneux, mais alors qu'elle devenait plus sévère, le sorcier roula les yeux vers une autre direction.

Hé!! Vous d'eux vous ne devriez pas traîner dans les couloirs. C'est le couvre feux,…. J'suis préfète vous voyez! S'écria Hermione pour se venger d'Harry, montrant son épinglette.

Ron se rembrunit.

Hé! Moi aussi je te signale!

Comme si était redevenu à la normal, Hermione l'ignora comme un commentaire inutile, mais elle ne savait plus quoi réellement pensée à propos de lui…

Bon, alors je vais vous laissez. Répondit Miya en passant devant le trio.

Mais pourqu…..

La sorcière orientale fit un bref signe de la main à l'intention de Harry, sans regarder derrière et monta les escaliers, après toute cette journée elle en était crevée. Hermione se tourna vers Harry, d'une façon sobre ;

Que c'est-il passé en retenu?

Harry semblait sourire derrière se masque de cheveux de jais, de ses lunettes. C'était une sacré retenu, une à refaire!

Rien, on a copié….

La semaine avait été intensément pénible. Tout les soirs Harry et Miya devais se retrouver en retourner et loin de là rien n'avait été un plaisir. Rogue avait usé d'une intense garde et les deux Gryffondor était éloigner l'un de l'autre, à en voir un à chaque coins de la classe. De plus, pendant les cours de Potions, Rogue se faisait plus agressant vis à vis les Gryffondor, en particulier Harry et Miya, ce qui baisser l'estime de leur membres de leur part (ouaff, j'sais pas comment dire ça! --) et les Serpentard, sans aucun doute se moquait toujours et même plus horriblement.

Miya restait éloigner du trio, Harry passait la moitié de son temps avec eux, sois en cour ou entre les cours et se retrouvait avec l'orientale en retenu et par la suite, la nuit ne finissait pas pour eux. Loin de là, il se retrouvait à parler ou à faire plus connaissance et leur devoir c'était ensemble. Pendant ce temps-là, Hermione se tenait un peut à l'écart de Ron, croyait que ce qui c'était passé aggraverait son esprit ou son corps, quelques fois elle le retrouvait pour ne pas paraître distante. Tandis qu'à Ron, lui essayait de faire de plus en plus d'entraînement de Quidditch pour passer le temps, encore se retrouver avec Seamus et Neville.

Se soir là, Harry était enfin libérer des retenus et mangeait à la grande salle en compagnie de ses deux amis. Les plats étaient toujours aussi délicieux et Ron lui,…. Les adorait. Le sorcier remarquait quelques fois que Ronald prenait plusieurs morceaux de poulets, de viandes et toute sorte qui se trouvait sur sa vu. Comment pouvait-il manger autant sans grossir d'une miette? À croire que Ron grandissait en mangeant. Hermione, tenait un bouquin en mangeait quelque peut, toujours là même. Alors que le Gryffondor se servit un pain, il vit plus loin à la table, Miya en compagnie de Lavande et Parvati…

Alors tu as enfin finis ta semaine de retenu? Demanda Lavande.

D'un signe de tête, la japonaise lui répondit.

Oh!! Chouette! S'écria-t-elle.

Harry n'a pas changer, mon qui croyait qu'il prêterait plus attention aux autres après qu'il m'est délaisser à la soirée, le bal en fait. Il aurait pu voir qu'il te mettrait dans une situation déchirante, le genre à se lancer dans des bêtises et que toi tu doit suivre…

Ce n'est pas sa faute. Renchérit Miya en prenant un bol de soupe.

Il a tout de même fait fusiller Rogue à telle point de te mettre en retenu avec lui. Ça du vraiment être pénible pour toi. Complimenta Parvati, comme si elle essayait d'être du côté de son amie.

Rien qu'à y penser, Miya souria intérieurement. La première retenu avait été loin d'être pénible, au contraire, c'était merveilleux. Même elle ne croyait pas que leur lèvres avait faillit se touché, comme si elle se sentait obligatoirement attirer par lui. Ensuite, vinrent les soirées après les retenus, encore là, un sourire parut sur ses lèvres. Rien de plus beau. En seulement quelques semaines, elle avait tellement fait de chose avec Harry, tellement parlé, tellement appris de lui….

Prenant sa cuillère, elle la fit tourner dans son bol, sans touché aux nouilles ou aux morceaux poulets qui s'y trouvait. Elle semblait pensive….

Entouka, si je le vois j'pourrait lui parler, un petit tour en arrière pour me défouler sur lui de ce qui a fait au bal, se serait amusant…

Lavande s'était mise à rire entre les paroles de Parvati, mais Miya laissa tombé sa cuillère, regardant son amie, enfin ce qui lui était d'amie.

Ça ne vaut pas la peine, il à sans doute autre chose à cirer que te t'entendre te défouler sur lui d'une soirée qui à eu lieu depuis 2 ans. Tu crois pas qu'il à autre chose à prévenir comme…. Voldemort?

Les deux filles se mirent à gémir lorsqu'elles entendirent le nom de Voldemort.

Tu as peut-être pas pensée que moi aussi je m'étais révolter contre Rogue? Pas la peine de toute mettre sa sur le dos des gens qui ton fait souffrir!

Sur se Miya se leva, faisant un bref salut aux deux filles, elle sortit de la grande salle et traîna dans les couloirs.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle a? Demanda Parvati, inconsciente de ce que son amie lui avait dit.

J'sais pas…. Répliqua tout simplement Lavande avec un faible ricanement.

Harry vit que Miya s'était levé et venait de sortir de la grande salle, il se leva à son tour et partit, longeant le chemin entre les tables Gryffondor et Serpentard.

Ah!… Mais où va tu Harry? Tu ne part pas encore? Tu as plus de retenu! S'écria Hermione, alors que le sorcier l'ignora.

Bah… Il a prit goût depuis un certains temps à nous laisser seule. Répondit Ron, à ses côtés

Hermione le regarda, une simple seconde, il s'empiffrait puis retourna à sa lecture. Harry longea les couloirs, espérant ne pas savoir trompé de direction pour retrouver Miya. Après quelques minutes, il découvrit une silhouette un peut plus loin. Il s'en approcha et plaqua malicieusement ses mains sur les yeux de la jeune fille.

Ah! …. Hum… Dit le jeune garçon un peut innocent, timide.

Avant que Miya puisse se retourner, le sorcier l'empoigna par la main et se mit à courir le long du couloir, sortant enfin de l'école, il courra à l'extérieur dans l'herbe. L'asiatique ne put rien dire à part le fait de le suivre, Harry se décida d'arrêter alors sur un banc, entourer et cacher par des buissons, des fleurs, un endroit semblant romantique. La jeune fille ne posa pas de question, mais en était tout de même amuser.

On est censé faire quoi ici? Demanda-t-elle en même temps de s'asseoir.

Rien. Simplement être avec toi, seule à seule. Répondit le sorcier, de plus en plus timide par ses gestes et ses paroles qu'il arrivait à dire inconsciemment.

Tu veux souvent être avec moi c'est dernier temps tu tant rends compte?

Bien sur et c'est le plaisir non? Parce que avec tout ces retenu, on pouvait rien.

Miya s'approcha, Harry la voyait de si près maintenant, son cœur battait fort, près à tout… Il reçut un simple baiser sur la joue, sa main passa sur sa joue, ressentir de ce qui en était. Les lèvres de Miya semblèrent rester accrocher à sa peau, masquer par un crayon rouge. (rouge à lèvre)

Pourqu…..

Je devais me reprendre, de ton encre laisser sur mon visage. Répondit-elle avec un certains amusement.

Tu devrais pas, je vais y prendre goût. Répliqua Harry avant de devenir rougeâtre et de n'en plus apercevoir la marque laissé par Miya sur sa joue.

C'est bien ce que je veux…. Aussi te laissé de la chance pour demain.

Demain? Sans trop comprendre les vrai paroles de l'asiatique.

Oui, avec Trelawney. Elle devra donc te prédire une année inoubliable.

Avec toi. Renchérit Harry.

Celle-ci se mit à rougir à son tour de ce compliment, enfin d'une certaine façon. Elle se leva, Harry la rattrapa et elle ne pouvait s'enfuir. Alors un second baisé sur la joue le fit décoller et l'orientale se mit à courir loin parmi les buissons et les fleurs. Le ciel était sombre, mais les étoiles en éclairaient un ravissant parterre lumineux. Le jeune sorcier se mit à sa poursuite et réussit à l'attraper, par les hanches, perdant l'équilibre, tout d'eux tombèrent dans l'herbe, chacun le fou rire.

Tu ne peux pas te sauver…. Répondit Harry en déplaçant une mèche sombre du visage de Miya vers ses oreilles.

De se geste, il lui effleura le visage et celle-ci se mit à sourire. Son cœur se mit à battre de plus en plus fort, si ca continuait, la jeune Gryffondor finirait par l'entendre, pensa-t-il.

Hermione sortit de son bouquin, Ron se penchait près d'elle pour prendre une boisson, mais il fut bousculer par un membre de Serpentard et ses lèvres tombèrent sur la joue d'Hermione. Un vague instant s'interposa, jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de se reculer. La jeune fille pensait que Ronald y était allé de son plein gré, mais elle se renfrognât.

Désoler, on ma bousculer. Aussitôt il essuya ses lèvres avec la manche de sa robe de sorcier.

Tandis qu'Hermione grogna en détournant la tête ailleurs, ne plus regard Ron et ouvrit son livre à nouveau, le lisant pour la 5e fois. C'était mieux ça, qu'un trouillard roux ou encore qu'un stupide roux!


	6. La nouvelle de Serpentard

Chapitre 6 

« La nouvelle de Serpentard »

À l'aube, Harry était déjà lever, près à enfiler sa robe de sorcier, descendre jusqu'à la salle commune, mais il y avait personne. Il serait donc seule pendant au moins une bonne heure ou deux, enfin, il ne tenait plus en place tout simplement alors que dormir….. Le Gryffondor s'approcha du divans rouge vif, mais avant qu'il ne s'y assise un vacarme terrible venait des dortoirs. Le sorcier leva la tête vers le plafond, longea ensuite les murs du regard jusqu'au escalier, le long des escaliers un jeune garçon apparut. Cheveux blonds, yeux bleues, petit et svelte, Colin Crivey se tenait en bas des marches, déjà vêtu de son costume de sorcier lui aussi, il avait un énorme sourire et semblait joyeux en cette heure très matinale.

Wouaaah! S'écria-t-il avec une voix qui ne manquait pas de réveiller les élèves.

Qui a-t-il? Demanda Harry, exaspéré de ne plus être seule ou encore d'avoir la paix d'une bonne maturité, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Colin.

Le jeune garçon prit aussitôt une photo d'Harry près du divans et du foyer presque mort(le foyer non harry loll). Le Gryffondor de 16 ans vacilla sous le choc du flash en se frottant les yeux, il se retenu au manche du divan. Un grognement en sortit de ses lèvres.

Pourquoi tas fais ça? Tu ne peux pas laisser ton appareil de côté? Supplia Harry.

Oui, … mais c'est mon porte-bonheur. Chaque fois que je l'ai sur moi, je peut en faire des photo extraordinaire, comme toi! Répondit le jeune garçon avec une enthousiasme terrifiante.

Harry haussa un sourcil vers Colin, perplexe.

Moi?

Oui oui. Prêt du foyer, avec cette faible éclairage, les couleurs communes parmi la détente de la salle commune, c'est SUPER!. Répondit-il en hurlant de joie.

Il est que 5h10 du matin Colin! Soupira le sorcier.

A nouveau, le garçon blond prit une photo d'Harry, qui celui-ci reçut un second flash et se laissa tombé contre le divan rouge, encore plus exaspérer et tendu. Si cela continuait il aurait mal aux yeux et ne verrait plus rien! Pensant à ce qu'il pourrait bien faire de Colin, plutôt de son appareil photo, Harry souria mesquinement.

Pourquoi es-je pas rester coucher?! Grommela le Gryffondor pour lui-même.

Le sorcier aux cheveux noirs fut heureux de voir que Crivey n'était plus là, lorsqu'il leva un œil. Il était que 7h00 et le temps ne semblait pas avancer vite, la journée se dirait intensément longue! Il aperçut très tôt que des élèves commençaient à sortir des dortoirs et déambuler dans la salle, Harry en avait mal aux oreilles d'entendre des pas lourd, des cris de joie et de l'amusement. Ignorait-il vraiment ce que les sorciers devenaient? Mort? Enfin, il ne se casserait pas la tête avec ça. Alors qu'il détourna la tête vers l'ombre du foyer, l'image d'un Sirius en flamme lui apparut dans la tête, quand il lui avait parler l'année dernière à cette endroit même…

Ron descendit peut de temps après, un peut pocher et fatiguer, des bouquins dans les mains, il se dirigea vers son ami qu'il vit.

Salut Harry!

Le sorcier leva la tête vers le roux et en fut extrêmement heureux de le voir.

Ron!! … enfin, j'croyait y rester. Répondit le célèbre sorcier.

Colin?

Ouais.

Ronald donna quelques coups sur son épinglette, d'un air fier il sourit.

J'peux allé lui enlever son appareil. Le jeter par la fenêtre, le donné à Dobby, certains qu'il aimerait! Ou encore heu…. L'écraser? Heureux de pouvoir tout faire en tant que préfet.

Non ça va…. Tu ne devrais pas mettre en jeux ton insigne de préfet. De plus, j'suis sur que je ne vais pas me retrouver dans la gazette du sorcier, alors pas d'problème.

Oh!…. si tu y tiens. Répliqua Ronald un peut déçu. J'suis là loi, alors faut bien passé le temps!

Les deux Gryffondor se mirent à rire, un peut trop fort que certains élèves sursautèrent en les regardant noir, Alors qu'Hermione se pointait derrière eux, ils se tournèrent vers elle le grand sourire.

Ça l'air amusant! Ironisa la jeune fille.

Bah… on peut dire que je suis libérer de mon temps plein. Admis Harry, moqueur.

Hermione s'assit à côté des deux garçons, pas seulement le fait d'être avec eux, mais plutôt ses lèvres qui brûlait :

Dit moi, c'est dernier temps tu étais bien loin de moi et Ron, tu as une explication raisonnable?

Harry semblait réfléchir un instant et sourit finalement.

Rogue monopolisait mes retenus.

Hermione se leva d'un bond, faisant sursauter ses deux amis et pointa son doigt vers le visage de Harry, qui crut un moment qu'elle allait lui crever un œil, affichant une expression de victoire elle répondit :

Hen hen! Faux. Alors que j'allais te voir, Rogue en sortait, me disant que vous étiez déjà partit toi et Miya. Il a commencer à me sermonner à propos de perdre mes amis, surtout toi Harry, que je devrais surveiller plus souvent, ce que je peux admettre avec Rogue….

Quoi?! Tu es avec lui maintenant? S'écria Ron.

Arrête de dire n'importe quoi! … Donc, sans mentir? Demanda la sorcière à son interlocuteur.

Tandis que Harry riait de Ron et Hermione, il essaya de se concentrer sur le sujet, sur la question. Harry hésita. Après les retenus il s'était retrouver la plupart du temps avec Miya. Il se souvient alors des plusieurs fois, près du lac ou ils avaient discuter et rient, la volière parmi Hedwidge, le petit parc, le terrain de Quidditch et encore plusieurs autre endroit. Ensuite hier,…. Et … la prochaine fois se serait à Pré-au-lard non? Ou encore très bientôt, sourit le Gryffondor. En si peut de temps, ils avaient fondé une amitié tellement proche comme celle de lui, Hermione et Ron. D'ailleurs, ils n'arrivaient plus à se séparer, ils traînaient ensemble en tout temps et chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient. Même Harry se doutait d'avoir délaisser ses amis pendant se temps.

Même si les deux Gryffondor s'amusaient ensemble, riaient ou était unis d'une certaine façon, Harry avait une certaine impression ou l'instinct qui leur permettrait d'être plus que des amis… Un sourire parut à ses lèvres, le simple fait de penser à elle, de ce qu'ils avaient fait le rendait heureux, lui enlevait le poids de sur les épaules.

J'étais avec Miya. Soit après les retenus, le soir, entre les cours… enfin bref! Répondit-il, vaguant parmi les anges.

Oh! …. Répondit bêtement Hermione à son tour, légèrement étonner.

Pendant un petit moment, le silence s'était interposé entre le trio, à part bien sur le bruit des autres Gryffondor. Mais le hurlement de joie de Ron fit sursauter la sorcière aux cheveux bouclés.

Ooooooh! Tu ne perds pas de temps mon p'tit Harry! S'écria Ronald en serrant affectueusement les épaules de son ami, qui lui souriait.

Mouais… c'est pas ton cas. Murmura Hermione.

Elle qui croyait avoir passé inaperçu, elle fit timide de voir que Harry la fixait légèrement. Bêtement, elle lui sourit. Tandis que Ron emmena Harry à travers la pièce en lui demandant plusieurs info sur Miya, Hermione décida de suivre quelques minutes plus tard.

Assise à une table, la Gryffondor aux yeux bridés écrivait sur un parchemin. Elle était la seule à rester bien assise et à travailler. Les autres commençaient à ramasser leur chose et à quitté la salle de travail pour se rendre à leur premier cour, mais Miya ne bougea pas. Sa plume sillonnait sur le parchemin jaunâtre, sans arrêter, elle pesait de plus en plus fort, colérique. On l'avait dispenser du cour « Au soins des créatures magiques » Pourquoi elle? C'était bien le seule cour ou elle s'amuserait non? Entouka, un cour sans devoir. Et non, ses parents l'avait obligé à ne pas y participer, de plus Dumbledore avait donner son accord à ses parents. Elle qui croyait que s'était un excellent directeur, même d'après Harry!

Ses parents ne cessait de répéter une raison des plus stupide. Un ogre(j'crois c'est ça) ne pouvait enseigner dans une école, enseigner des cours et qu'ils étaient dangereux mettant ainsi les élèves en danger. Mais Harry lui en avait parler dès la première occasion, Hagrid était son ami un homme charment et des plus gentil et elle, elle ne pouvait rien connaître de lui ou le voir. Même ses cours avait l'air passionnant!

Plus en colère, elle pesa sur sa plume et celle-ci se cassa. Miya grogna et ne prit la peine de regarder la silhouette qui venait de s'assir près d'elle.

Kwenji? Demanda une voix féminine qui lui était inconnu.

La jeune asiatique se tourna pour apercevoir son interlocutrice qui lui fit une soudaine grimace désagréable de la langue. Elle baissa le regard vers la poitrine de celle-ci, son insigne de serpent. Une Serpentard, les cheveux longs et blonds, d'une couleur plate comme Malefoy, des yeux d'un bleues irréelle qui en transmettait un air mesquin et légèrement séduisant pour les garçons. C'était bien la première fois que Serpentard eut un goût pour l'apparence de ses élèves! Ironisa Miya pour sa pensée.

Oui… Tu veux quoi? Répondit Miya un peut sur un ton bête.

La Serpentard se mis à rire et s'éclipsa aussitôt de la salle, perplexe et confuse des gestes de celle-ci, l'orientale se leva et à son tour elle la suivit en prenant ses livres. Alors qu'elle la rattrapa par le bras, elle la fit tournoyer face à elle.

Hé!! Je pourrais savoir c'est quoi qui cloche? Enfin, ce que tu me veux? S'écria Miya.

La Serpentard la regarda, d'un air moqueur avant de partir à rire, se qui commençait à énerver l'asiatique, alors qu'elle la regarda de bas en haut.

Rien, je voulais seulement voir la pétasse qui a repousser Drago. Répliqua la jeune fille, amuser de ce petit « jeux »

Drago? …. Tu veux dire Malefoy?

Qu'est-ce que tu crois, il y a pas 50 Drago. Répliqua la Serpentard froidement.

Arrête de prononcer son nom! J'en ai le vertige.

Ce n'est pas moi qui va arrêter… Drago! Susurra la Serpentard, mesquine.

Miya roula les yeux vers une autre direction, les points serrer, voilà qu'une nouvelle venait de faire son entré et se jetait sur elle!

Tu as un problème contre moi? Demanda l'asiatique sans tout de même baisser le ton.

Tu es Gryffondor, tes parents travaillent au ministère et tes asiatiques! Regarde toi, elle sont terriblement…. Fit-elle en montrant de la main la jeune fille. Enfin tu sais….

Non! Répliqua froidement la jeune Gryffondor.

La Serpentard croisa les bras, prête à lui envoyer l'horreur :

Tant fais pas, tes parents on du faire connaissance des Weasley et ton importer ici! C'est pour ça que tu es dans une école où ta place n'est pas permise. Tu étais ailleurs et tes parents ont eut bon vent de t'envoyer ici, sans rien, seule et perdu. C'est bien ta première année, en 6e en plus? Tu n'est capable de rien, regarde toi! Tu erres pendant que les autres se préparent à leur cours et je suis sur que tu ne peux te présenter au soins de créature magique. Je ne crois pas que tu resteras longtemps parmi Poudlard, c'est toi déjà qui était en retenu pendant une semaine? Mon dieu! Personne ne te connais, personne ne sais ce que tu fais vraiment ici, incognito et tes déjà collé!

Miya ne faisait que encaissé les paroles de la blondasse, depuis tout à l'heure. Sa gorge était sèche et elle se sentait minable, minuscule à ses côtés. Ses paroles passait dans son esprit comme une lame qui en transperçait la chair, le pire, c'est qu'elle avait raison. Ses parents l'avaient envoyé ici pour la bonne raison que depuis l'apparition de Voldemort au ministère, elle serait plus en sécurité auprès de Dumbledore… Dont la colère, la vérité sortant des Serpentard, sortant d'une personne inconnu….

Tiens, Je crois que tu viens de faire connaissance de Ariane.

Miya reconnu aussitôt cette voix, mesquine, douloureuse et remplie de méchanceté. Malefoy venait de se pointé à ses côtés, avec sa gang. Il déposa légèrement son bras autour de la Serpentard et Miya en ressentit une certaine jalousie venant de Pansy.

Vous vous êtes bien présenté? Demanda Malefoy dans un ricanement.

Ah! C'était géniale, elle me parlait d'elle justement…. Enfin, je parlait d'elle. je lui ai tellement appris de chose sur elle même, c'est effrayant! Répondit Ariane en plissant les yeux.

Miya regardait les Serpentard, son cœur se serrait, son souffle s'enfuyait ou ne voulait sortir de sa bouche, si elle ne ferait rien, elle étoufferait devant eux. Ses yeux roulaient, elle voulait éviter leur regard, mais autour d'elle, aucune place pour se cacher, finalement elle gémit :

Vous allé être en retard.

Que racontes-tu! Répliqua Malefoy.

Bien qu'il regarda sa montre, il fut fâcher de partir si tôt. Il voulait finir cette charmante discussion, enfin il pourrait en faire part à Potter et sa troupe. Ricanant, il s'éclipsa avec Ariane et sa troupe. Les regardant partir, Miya fut quelques peut soulager, mais elle souffrait tout de même de leur parole, intense…

Hagrid avait déjà commencer son cour et la bestiole qu'il présentait n'était pas des plus belle, enfin ce n'était qu'une période, donc fallait pas prendre la fuite. Harry était aux côtés de Ron et Hermione, regardant ce que Hagrid leur expliquait, les autres Gryffondor étaient mélanger des Serpentard autour de Hagrid, mais lorsque le sorcier leva la tête autour, aucune Miya. Le pire, c'était aucun Malefoy, ni de Pansy ou sa bande. Que se passait-il? Il ne fit pas directement le liens, mais sa pensée lui en démontra tout de même une faible peur.

Attention je vous prierais de ne pas toucher les….. Aaah! Tiens donc, levé en retard Mr Malefoy?

Le grand homme aperçu Malefoy et sa gang arrivé un peut plus tard. Malefoy ne répondit pas, ni un de ses membres et Hagrid laissa tombé jusqu'à ce qu'un élève touche la queue de la créature et en subisse une enflure jaune un peut trop dégoûtante. Harry avait levé les yeux vers Malefoy, espérant que Miya soit derrière eux, ou du moins qu'elle arriverait, mais non toujours rien. Il espérait qu'elle n'est rien….

Mon ami a put faire plus ample connaissance avec Kwenji. Susurra Malefoy à l'oreille du sorcier aux cheveux de jais.

Le Gryffondor leva les yeux vers lui, noir de colère, tandis que Malefoy riait avec sa troupe en se dirigeant plus loin, il put en apercevoir une nouvelle, tout ce gâterait donc?

La journée avait passé très lentement, surtout pour Harry qui n'avait revu Miya depuis la veille, il se demandait bien où elle se trouvait. Alors qu'il avait du avoir un cour de Divination, où il aurait aimé avoir la présence de la japonaise, il fut heureux que celui-ci sois remit à demain, mais le cour d'échange était Métamorphose. Même au déjeuner, aucune vu de Miya. Harry avait été voir Parvati, la première fois après si longtemps, elle l'envoya presque balader et il fit demi tour. Pour une fois qu'il espérait croiser les Serpentard, rien non plus. Si Malefoy avait tant rapport avec Miya, il aurait aimé tout savoir du matin.

Donc, il en fut bien triste pour la journée. Il resta avec Hermione et Ron, qui ne cessait de leur dire que, les parents de la jeune fille travaillait au ministère, donc avait-elle était porter à les rejoindre et reviendrait bientôt? Il avait du mal à croire une telle histoire…

Harry finissait son dernier devoir pour la journée, une grande première de ne pas les faire en retard, mais sans la présence de Miya il s'ennuyait bien. Alors il avait décider de faire du travail pour s'occuper. Quelques Gryffondor restait encore dans la salle commune, comme Parvati qui ne lui adressait aucun regard, Ron qui roupillait sur le divan, un bras pendant et une jambe percher sur le manche du divan, ses cheveux soufflait contre la brise des flammes, Harry se demandait si ses cheveux n'allaient pas prendre feu un jour. Alors qu'il se tourna vers une sorcière, Hermione étudiait de nouveau.

Le garçon frotta ses yeux en refermant ses bouquins, il se leva et se dirigea vers le dortoirs.

A demain 'mione, j'suis fatiguer…

Quoi? Tout de suite?

Elle reçut aucune réponse et se doutait bien que ce n'était pas la vrai raison. Petit à petit, elle apercevait que Miya contait beaucoup pour Harry, même en si peut de temps de connaissance. Décider, elle se leva et secoua Ron :

Allé! Réveille-toi! …. Grrr!

La jeune fille le giffla, aucune réaction, puis le gifla plus fort, mais toujours rien. Elle se tourna vers Parvati :

Tu voudrais pas m'aider?

Chouette! Avec plaisir! S'écria la sorcière en rejoignant Hermione. Je peut?

La sorcière bouclé lui fit signe de la tête et Parvati se fit un plaisir de la part de Lavande, un bonne grosse gifle.

Tiens, c'est pour avoir laisser tombé Lavande au…. Ah! Te voilà réveiller!

Ronald ouvrit lentement les yeux, voyant deux araignées géantes, prêt de lui il sursauta en les repoussant, mais sa vu s'immobilisa lentement.

Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez!!! …..

Tu rêves trop. Répliqua Hermione.

Le garçon se leva, puisque Hermione venait de le tirer du divan et il se mettait de toute sa grandeur face aux deux filles.

Quoi il y a?

Miya à disparut. On doit la retrouver, pour Harry…

Quoi? S'écria Parvati, fâcher. Si je vous aide c'est seulement pour retrouver mon amie!

D'accord, d'accord… Répondit la préfète avec un soupir.

Alors qu'elle dit à Parvati de faire le tour des grandes salles, elle demanda à Ron de vérifier les couloirs prêt de la salle de Gryffondor, tandis qu'elle, elle irait voir aux dortoirs avant de poussé les recherche plus loin. Lorsqu'elle entra dans le dortoirs, Hermione s'approcha du baldaquin qui était refermer, elle le poussa légèrement et aperçu Miya. Lâchant un soupir de soulagement, elle sourit.

Te voilà! J'ai lancer des recherches comme Harry me là demandé…. Enfin, c'est plutôt moi qui l'est décidé ainsi. Tu ne viens plus en cours?

L'asiatique leva légèrement les yeux vers la sorcière.

Je m'en fiche! Et puis laisse-moi!

La japonaise repoussa Hermione en descendant du dortoir, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le fenêtre, elle perçu deux silhouette qui s'approchait d'une forêt, la forêt interdite. Curieuse, elle les fixa un moment et décida de sortir de cette endroit. Ses talons aiguilles faisaient un bruit cassable dans les couloirs de l'école, ses jeans bleu marin décorer d'une ceinture en anneaux, quelques diamants et un chemisier recouvert d'un manteau en jeans recouvert de dizaine d'étiquette, sur la poitrine, les épaules, les bras le ventre du manteau. Elle se dépêcha, alors qu'elle entendit la voix de professeur…..

Hermione s'était diriger aussi vite dans la salle commune, mais Miya n'y était plus. Elle courra dans le dortoirs des garçon avertir Harry.

Les deux silhouettes entrèrent dans la forêt interdite, il faisait très sombre et l'on y voyait pratiquement rien, les arbres étaient tous entre collé, des bruits sombre venait de chaque coin, incapable de savoir d'où et si ils étaient que les deux. Les houhoulements des hiboux, les grognements, les branches qui cassaient sous leur pieds…. Une des deux silhouettes s'enroula dans une racine et s'accrocha à l'autre qui le fit trembler.

Mais que fais-tu! S'écria une voix masculine.

C'est pas ma faute si on y vois pas clair, entends….

Une lumière illumina soudain la partie de la forêt d'où il se trouvait. Il pouvait être mieux sécuriser ainsi, Malefoy regarda Ariane avec un air sombre, celle-ci l'ignora avec un faible sourire.

Pourquoi tu as pas pensée à ta baguette?

Parce que tout à l'heure tu m'as empêcher de la prendre en me tirant jusque ici. Grogna Drago.

À ce que tu es chialeur! Répliqua Ariane en avançant tout droit. Tu as pas changer depuis!

Drago avança alors à la suite de la Serpentard, ils s'aventuraient de plus en plus vers le fond de cette horreur.

Tu veux m'expliquer pourquoi tu veux venir ici? Demanda le garçon blond.

Tu m'en a tellement parler, alors que c'est la seule chose amusante qui se trouve dans cette école.

Hé bien, si jamais tu meurs au bras de Voldemort ne viens pas tant plaindre!

Drago fut étonner de sa réaction, même en prononçant le nom qui reflétait l'horreur, Ariane n'avait pas ciller? Avait-elle changer à se point? En plus de devenir une adolescente, plutôt une femme ravi….

Tu as peur alors?

Malefoy fronça les sourcils et bomba le torse ce qui semblait amuser la Serpentard alors qu'ils avançaient de plus en plus loin dans la forêt.

Non pas du tout! S'écria le blond.

Ce n'était peut-être pas vrai, mais il pouvait bien lui démontrer qu'il était plus courageux que dans son enfance, même si la forêt interdite était des choses les plus dangereuses. Soudain, un craquement cilla à leur oreille, se tournant rapidement, Malefoy percuta Ariane qui échappa sa baguette pour se retrouver dans le noir de la forêt.

Grrr! T'aurais pu faire plus attention! Grommela la jeune fille.

Dans se noir totale, les deux Serpentard aperçurent malgré tout une silhouette, pensant que c'était bien Voldemort, l'ombre à la peau de Serpent, les deux amis se donnèrent la main instinctivement en reculant. Alors que Ariane se crispa contre Drago, une lumière blanche apparut soudain dans leur yeux.

Qu'est-ce que vous mijoter vous deux!

Drago balaya la lumière de ses yeux, regardant la silhouette devant lui, il grogna à la vue de Miya.

Ce n'est que Kwenji! Mais tu veux pas nous laissé tranquille à la fin!

C'est pas ma faute si vous n'êtes pas plus subtile que de laisser des rayons de lumière à 5 mètres! Grommela la japonaise.

Ariane repris aussitôt sa baguette et regarda les alentours avec cette lumière, la forêt était énorme et ses arbres semblait pousser jusqu'au ciel.

J'croyais que tu allais resté pleurnicher dans ta salle commune, mais non il a fallut que tu fourres ton nez ici!

Hey! Je te signale que j'étais dans la commune jusqu'à ce que je vous vois par la….

Miya se renfrognât. Encore une fois elle venait de donner raison à cette harpie! Tandis qu'elle pensait à une super réplique, la Serpentard souria de victoire.

De toute façon, si Rusard vous trouves c'est tempis pour vous. Répliqua Miya.

Bah ouais, Rusard? Il est plus ami avec Rogue que moi avec le directeur! Alors j'crois pas que tu es ton mots à dire maudite sotte! S'écria Malefoy.

Ariane ricana.

J'm'en fou, j'vous ramène. Répondit l'asiatique en attrapant le bras d'Ariane.

Lâche-moi! C'est pas toi qui va décider si je part maudite….

Drago poussa Ariane contre l'arbre tout près, la serrant fort, son corps contre le siens pour la protéger. Alors que Miya vacilla sur le côté et tomba sur le sol, elle eut simplement le temps de se retrouver sur le sol, pour voir un jet de lumière vert passé tout droit.

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça! Demanda Miya, essouffler.

Un projectile innocente!

Mais Ariane ne pu continuer que Malefoy plaqua sa main sur sa bouche. Pendant un instant, il n'eut plus rien. Drago la relâcha, après l'avoir regarder vivement, un léger sourire et regarda vers la forêt, encore plus creuse et sombre.

J'en ai marre, j'ai pas l'intention de me faire tué aujourd'hui! S'écria le Serpentard.

On a peur? Répliqua mesquinement Miya en se relevant.

Drago s'apprêtait à l'attraper, mais un second projectile fit vaciller le trio. Miya se décida de pointer sa baguette, avant qu'elle ne prononce un mots…

Experlliarmus!

Ariane ricana, voyant la baguette de l'asiatique filer entre les arbres.

Fallait pas essayer de me lancer un sort. Susurra-t-elle.

Ta des cellules de briser ou quoi? Comme si j'allait me battre contre toi! Même pas la peine! Répliqua Miya, colérique.

Les deux filles se foncèrent dedans, prête à se battre, mais Drago les repoussa.

Merci de bien vouloir attendre à Poudlard pour vous tirer les cheveux.

Miya lui infligea un coup de coude contre le torse.

Lâche-moi.

Mais que faites-vous ici! … Miya?

Hermione venait de se pointer parmi eux. Sans comprendre ce que faisait les deux Serpentard et Miya dans la forêt interdite. Bien qu'ils renonçaient à la suivre, Malefoy et Ariane suivirent les deux Gryffondor pour rentrer au château.

Là Harry les attendait, ainsi que Ron. Malefoy ne prit peine de regarder le sorcier, qu'il longea les couloirs au bras d'Ariane.

J'aurais du laisser Ariane ramasser ta cinglé! Ironisa Malefoy en quittant le couloir.

Harry s'apprêtait à se jeter vers lui, mais Ronald le retint aussitôt. Se tournant vers Miya…

MIYA!!!! Hurla-t-il à tu-tête en se jetant vers elle.

Celle-ci regarda Ron et Hermione, timide elle fit un simple sourire.

Heu….

Hermione haussa un sourcil

Bah, tu sais… Elle n'est pas aussi doué que toi pour survivre! Répliqua Harry, coquin.

Hé!!! Comme si je ne savais pas me défendre! Renchérit Miya insulter.

Profitant de se moment, Ron prit Hermione par la main, surprise, il l'emmena dans les couloirs, de retour dans la salle commune. Tandis que Miya resta à l'entrée avec Potter. Elle se mit à rire, mes une grimace amusé perça ses lèvres. Le sorcier était, différemment. Vêtu d'un pyjama bleu marin, éparpiller de ligne sombre, les cheveux ébouriffés, elle ne put que le trouver mignon.

Et moi qui c'est habiller pour rien! Marmonna l'asiatique afin que le sorcier l'entende aussi.

Harry rougit. Miya s'accrocha lentement à lui, ses bras entourait son cou et elle avança lentement, le plaquant contre le mur. Ses cheveux noirs pendait sur son corps et celui du sorcier, ses yeux émeraudes reflétait ceux d'harry, un sourire aux lèvres, Harry vacilla quelque peut, comme dans un rêve. Miya s'approcha de l'oreille du garçon, tout près, un sifflement faisait vibrer les lèvres de la sorcière contre l'oreille d'Harry, sans tout de même les toucher et ses lèvres bougèrent. Harry s'écroula contre le mur, aiguisant ses pensées du secret que la japonaise venait de lui tendre aux oreilles….


	7. Rêve les plus fou!

Chapitre 7 

« Rêve les plus fou! »

La boule de cristal devant lui, les coudes repliés sur la petite table ronde, la tête recroqueviller sur ses coudes, il regardait les fameux mélanges de couleur et de nuage qui s'élevait dans cette petite sphère. Il y avait pas grand chose d'intéressant dans cette boule, mais ce n'était qu'un attrait passif que Harry se voyait de fixer. Derrière lui, il entendait les élèves de Gryffondor ou de Serdaigle, mélanger. Heureux de ne pas à avoir à tombé sur Cho, il avait déjà sa japonaise à lui non? Certains élèves hurlait des « Oh! » d'étonnement ou encore des « On l'a déjà fait, on perd notre temps » Enfin, il y en avait de toute sorte qui perçait les oreilles du sorcier et Harry semblait de plus en plus moins intéresser par tout ce qui se passait autour de lui, ce qu'il entendait.

Bien sur, ce n'était pas le cas de Miya, celle dont il prenait plaisir à regarder. Celle qui lui jetait certains coup d'œil vif, avec un sourire enjôleur. À sa place, le Gryffondor en fondait déjà. Trelawney vaguait de gauche à droite, d'une voix féminine mais semi rauque, elle sortait des expressions, des paroles, des idées des plus étrange…. C'était la normal quoi?

Hé!! On voudrait bien voir nous aussi! S'écria Hermione en volant la boule de cristal des yeux du sorcier aux cheveux noirs.

Parle pour toi! Lui répliqua le grand roux, assit à ses côtés.

Mais tu peux peut-être apprendre quelques choses d'intéressant. Approuva Hermione.

Enfin, elle avait toujours dit le contraire des cours de Divination, des cours de Trelawney, puisque on y comprenait rien à ses paroles délirantes. Sois elle leur faisait des choses à partir d'une feuille de thé, sois elle prédisait une année sombre à Harry, ce qui était des plus déplaisant et que celui-ci semblait connaître le par cœur des cours de Divination.

Toi? Apprendre un truc important avec Trelawney? C'est bien toi qui disait qu'elle était folle! Demanda Ron, sure de sa réplique.

Toi aussi Ron. Répondit Harry en fixant toujours la silhouette de Miya au fond de la salle, avec pas plus d'intérêt dans la voix.

Le roux plissa les yeux à l'intention de son ami, mais Hermione leva les bras dans un signe neutre qui fit sursauter le rouquin.

Bon d'accord, tout les trois. Répondit-elle pour ne pas commencer à se battre afin de savoir qui la trouvait la plus cinglé. Si elle pourrait prédire autre chose que mort à Harry, Trelawney serait déjà mieux!

Hein? La mort? Demanda Harry sans comprendre le sens des paroles d'Hermione, sans même lui porter une simple attention plus vive.

Non non. On est seulement sur que dans se cour-ci, Trelawney va te faire la prémonition du siècle, peut-être une des plus morbides,…. Enfin ca ne changerait rien à d'habitude.

Ron!! Tes obligé de le lui rappeler? Grommela la sorcière.

Hé! Pas ma faute si….

Harry ne les entendais plus, il regardait Miya et se sentait partir ailleurs dans un monde seule. Elle était dans le fond de la pièce et au bout. Un écart si lointain, ses oreilles ne perçait plus le moindre son de ses amis, des autres élèves. Même les paroles de Trelawney était devenu flou. Le trio de fille ; « Parvati, Lavande et Miya » ne l'importait, sa vu ne contemplait que celle de l'asiatique, oubliant les deux autres filles. Les cheveux noirs ébènes des plus soyeux était accrocher de chaque côté de son visage par des lanières de satin bleu mer, faisant ressortir ses yeux émeraudes et la douceur de son visage. Les mèches de l'oriental basculait sur son visage comme dans une chute qui s'harmonisait avec la rive qui en était sa peau. La Gryffondor portait son habit, un pendentif au cou sans aucun gris-gris.

Harry en était éperdument fou de la voir comme ça, de la voir si radieuse et si exotique. Il ne voyait qu'elle, simplement absorbé par son physique et sa splendeur. Accrocher à elle, le sorcier en oubliant l'espace, les gens et les bruits qui se faisait tout autour. Absorber par une simple personne, un simple désir fougueux. À l'autre bout de la pièce, Miya bougeait ses lèvres rosâtres, elle avait un telle sourire facile….

Les trois filles semblaient rire, mais seule Miya en faisait partie, Lavande et Parvati souriait peine, mais fixait leur idole. Quelques fois, elle posa le regard vers Harry, un regard à la fois joyeuse, ravissant et intime qui déclenchait chez le sorcier des spasmes, des tremblements de désir. Le sourire en coin, il rêvait simplement de la voir. Aussitôt que ses paupières baissait, dorloter par la silhouette féminine de la japonaise, il perçut la sorcière poser quelques mots aux oreilles de Lavande et ainsi de suite. Elle chuchotait, elles chuchotaient ensembles. Ses yeux s'agrandirent, restant alors éveiller.

Ses yeux s'accrochèrent aux lèvres de Miya qui bougeait et bougeait. Il la revoyait la nuit dernière, appuyer contre lui, les lèvres près de son oreille et ses mots…

Impossible de fermer ses yeux verts par les petits rires coquin ou les lèvres de l'asiatique, elle disait des mots impossible à entendre de si loin. Alors qu'il la contemplait, la contemplait depuis toujours, Miya se leva spontanément. Toujours aussi joyeuse et resplendissante, elle s'était approcher au milieu de la salle de cour et perçu le professeur Trelawney abaisser des mots à l'oreille de l'asiatique. Encore des secrets, encore des mots… Que se passait-il aujourd'hui? Harry ne comprenait plus rien, depuis tout à l'heure elle la voyait passé des secrets, devenait-il fou?

Il remarqua l'oriental aux cheveux de jais s'approcher de lui. Elle venait de faire plusieurs pas dans la salle et se retrouver en face de lui. Sa démarche gracieuse, ses cheveux flottant, elle était de toute son ampleur devant lui et ses amis. Son regard affichait coquetterie, gamin, innocente (pas dans le sens conne!). C'est alors qu'elle s'approcha de plus près, le sorcier, surpris s'était redresser vivement à son approche. Miya se glissa lentement vers lui, les mèches sur le visage, sa tête de plus en plus proche, elle empiétait sur la table ronde. Ses genoux et ses bras s'accrochait dans les bouquins ouvert, la nappe rouge et ensuite la sphère de cristal qui se déroba sur le sol en tournoyant. Elle était sur la table, sur sa table…

Hermione avait les yeux exorbités de se « spectacle », elle voyait l'asiatique sur la table, faisant face à Harry. Qu'allait-elle faire? Ron lui, s'était reculer, croyant qu'il dérangeait les deux Gryffondor, mais il ne put s'empêcher de regarder. Les élèves de Gryffondor et Serdaigle s'était alors retourner à leur tour vers les deux autres, tous regardaient le manège de l'asiatique, même Trelawney. Tandis que Harry, tout aussi surpris que les autres, il les ignorait, ce qui lui importait était de voir Miya sur la table face à lui. Il cligna des yeux, elle s'avança de nouveau pour s'arrêter en chemin. Elle n'était à peine qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage, il la voyait de si près. Les cheveux étaient encore plus brillant, les traits de son visage en formait un plus grand exotisme, d'une douceur qui mourrait d'envi de toucher.

Ses yeux émeraudes était si magique, qu'il l'ensorcelait d'un simple regard. Elle ne disait rien, dans se moment si embarrassant, aucun son sortit de sa bouche et encore moins de Miya. Soudain, d'un clignement, l'oriental se rapprocha de nouveau, simplement à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, il croyait qu'ils se toucheraient mais c'était faux. Le désir enflait sa poitrine, son cœur rebondissait en lui déchirant le thorax, ses mains étaient m'ouates et il tremblait légèrement. Miya exerçait sur lui une sorte d'extase impossible à définir. De plus, elle s'était approcher à lui, simplement sans le toucher, simplement pour lui permettre un faux désir, un désir que Harry mourrait de lui arracher.

Le sorcier devenait de plus en plus fou, il parvenait à ressentir le souffle et l'odeur de Miya jusqu'à ses narines. Une odeur de fleur de cerisier, une odeur inconnu mais que le nom lui apparaissait dans la pensée comme l'exotique qu'était cette japonaise,, une odeur chez Miya qui le rendait fou, qui lui faisait voir sa pureté, sa nationalité si désireuse. Les lèvres entrouverte, Miya enrôlait son souffle qu'Harry attrapait par ses lèvres, à son tour ouverte. Cette échange dura plusieurs minutes, jusqu'à ce que l'oriental perce le secret….

Combien de temps passons-nous ensembles? Combien de temps avons-nous passé ensembles? Combien de chose avons-nous faites? Nous le savons tout les deux et ce n'est pas la peine de résister plus longtemps. Nous le savons, ce que toi tu veux. Ta façon de me regarder, celle de me voir si attirante, je ne suis pas simplement une amie pour toi. Nous le savons tout les deux, ce que tu veux, c'est de me prendre. Me prendre pour toi seule, simplement pour toi. Tu attends, mais tu n'as pas besoin de demander une permission, le secret c'est que tu me veux, simplement pour toi. Laisse aller tes gestes, ne pense pas, fais-le….

La Gryffondor avait porter les mains du sorcier sur ses hanches, les élèves ne cessaient de les fixé sans entendre ce qu'elle disait, même Hermione et Ron avait absolument rien entendu. Les mains sur ses hanches, Harry sentit la chaleur monté en lui, l'affection porter à cette fille. Sans pensée, sans remarquer les gestes posée il la porta vers lui. Il la porta sur lui. Miya entoura ses bras autour du cou du garçon, son corps elle l'approcha contre le torse d'Harry, le faisant vibrer intensément. Enfin! Harry ressentait les lèvres de la sorcière sur les siennes. Légèrement elle s'entrechoquait ensemble, s'accrochait l'une contre l'autre avec une passion étonnante. Le sorcier aux cheveux de jais n'avait encore jamais connu une telle sensation, bien sur Cho, mais Miya avait un dons encore plus frissonnant de plaisir….

Certains élèves acclamèrent des cris d'étonnements, des cris de joie, des cris de splendeur et les seules encore sans émotion restait ses deux amis et Parvati. Derrière les gradins de la classe, Cho semblait en colère, détruite… Parvati regrettait le geste de Miya, tandis qu'aux deux amis de Harry…..

Leur lèvres bougeait toujours l'une contre l'autre, donnant un goût merveilleux à chacun des deux Gryffondor, sa langue sortit, Miya la fit empiéter avec celle du sorcier…..

Harry en était surpris, mais ne se défendit. C'était une sensation, un frémissement inconnu mais éperdument merveilleux. Les tourtereaux s'embrassèrent pendant plusieurs minutes, les jeunes gens commençaient à faire le compte de qui manquerait de souffle en premier, mais jamais l'un d'eux ne cessa. Le souffle court, Harry continuait, il la voulait elle et ses lèvres, il se fichait de tombé dans l'inconscience, ce qu'il désirait s'était elle, seulement elle…..

D'un soubresaut, Harry ouvrit les paupières lentement. La seule chose qu'il entendit était la voix rauque du professeur Trelawney près de lui, elle lui envoya certaine parole que Harry ne semblait saisir. Hermione donna un coup de coude dans les côtes du sorcier, elle lui fit signe en pointant la bouche du garçon…

Harry… Tu as de la salive juste là.. Répondit Hermione, entendant le fou rire de Ronald.

Aussitôt, le Gryffondor s'essuya avec la manche de sa robe de sorcier. Il essayait temps de mal à garder un œil ouvert, il se sentait tellement fatiguer et les paroles de Trelawney barbouillait son cerveau n'importe comment. Depuis l'autre soir, à l'entrée de Poudlard, le chuchotement de Miya l'avait affecté en quelques sorte, l'avait obséder. Harry n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, il pensait et repensait toujours à Miya contre lui, l'accotant et lui délivrant le plus doux des messages. Il y repensait toujours, cette nuit là, il n'avait pas arrivée à fermer l'œil et maintenant en cour de Divination, il en rêvait….

Hein… quoi? … Prendre ma pétasse? Répondit Harry en baillant. Ses yeux légèrement close, il entendit à peine la fou rire de la classe.

je répète, prendre le pied de votre tasse. Répliqua Trelawney sans porter une certaine attention aux mots du sorcier, ajustant ensuite ses lunettes énormes et longue elle se dirigea vers un autre groupe.

Hermione et Ron regardèrent leur ami, il semblait chaud, la sueur perlait son front, les mains m'ouates, des faible tremblement, les yeux vitreux et émeraude. Harry fixait Miya…

À la fin du cour, Harry sortit aussitôt. Il était plus capable de rester en place et encore moi dans cette classe qui n'appréciait pas beaucoup. Les élèves pratiquement tous partit, Hermione resserra ses bouquins, mais au même moment elle accrocha la boule de cristal. D'un coup vif, elle essaya de la rattraper, mais sa main toucha celle de Ron. La sorcière vacilla légèrement…

Je l'ai! Répondit aussitôt le rouquin. Hermione?

La jeune fille le regarda lorsqu'il l'appela. Une certaine aura semblait entouré le Weasley, une aura dorée. Les cheveux roux flottaient dans le vent, Ron avait un sourire éclatant et avait un air fier. La Gryffondor retomba sur le banc des marches et Ronald l'attrapa par le bras :

'mione? Tout va bien?

heu….

Celle-ci se secoua la tête tout en repensant à Ron. La manière dont elle l'avait perçu, dont il la retenais, dont il était si près d'elle. La jeune fille le repoussa vivement, détournant le regard elle semblait perdu et sortit de la classe en courant. Ron n'eut le temps de dire quoi que se soit, qu'il la regarda partir. Il se tourna vers le professeur Trelawney, confus, il la vit sourire en dessous de ses grosses lunettes rondes.

Elle vous le dira bientôt….

Le sorcier roux ne dit rien, il ne comprenait pas ce que Trelawney venait de lui dire, enfin, il sortit de cette classe qui commençait à le rendre mal à l'aise de plus en plus.

Hermione courait dans les couloirs, quelques fois elle bouscula des premières années à quelques reprises, mais elle ne se retourna aucunement pour s'excuser. Elle courrait dans tout les sens comme si elle s'y était perdu, ignorant complètement où elle allait, malgré que son idée était faite. Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre et courut de plus en plus vite, aussitôt qu'elle s'approchait. Hermione voyait l'entrailles de l'infirmerie. Alors qu'elle y pénétra, d'un coup sec, la Gryffondor s'enroula dans quelques objets et parvint à se retenir pour ne pas tombé contre un lit. Un cri terrifiant sortit des lèvres du blesser dont elle s'était appuyer.

Oh! … désoler.

La sorcière s'avança, essouffler de sa course folle, Mme Pomfresh s'était interrompu pour venir près de la sorcière avec un air confuse.

Qui a-t-il mon enfant?

Hermione ne répondit rien pendant qu'elle essaya de reprendre son souffle. Son cœur battait fort et ses côtes se déchirait douloureusement.

J'ai….. je… donner moi des…. Des…. Pilules. Répliqua celle-ci.

Pomfresh haussa un regard impressionner, même perdu et incita la à jeune sorcière de s'asseoir sur un lit vide.

Êtes vous malade? Vous ne filer pas? Blessée?

Non, non et non. Je veux seulement calmé mon esprit, il m'effraie.

Mme Pomfresh s'assit aux côtés d'Hermione, tandis que le jeune homme blessé dans son lit se mit à chialer.

Hé!!! Elle n'a rien, alors occuper vous donc du blesser!

Shuut! Je vais revenir se ne seras pas très long. Laisser donc la jeune fille parler. Répondit l'infirmière, toute son attention sur Hermione.

Le garçon grommela à tournant la tête vers le mur.

Je m'inquiète, je pense certaine chose qui sont un peut dégoûtante.

Vous savez, depuis que tu-sais-qui est revenu parmi nous, les gens ont subit certains traumatisme et….

Non, à propos d'un garçon. Répliqua Hermione.

Ah bon? Un garçon…. Et c'est dégoûtant?

Pomfresh ne comprenait pas très bien le sens de la jeune fille, à vrai dire elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait. Environ à son âge s'était là de pensé aux garçons, dans être attirer, mais….

Oui! Il m'énerve, il est stupide, il est maladroit, il m'enrage….

Oh! Ce n'est que ça alors.

De quoi juste ça? Demanda Hermione, confuse à son tour.

Ce n'est pas du dégoût ou de la répugne que vous avez pour ce jeune homme, c'est…

Non! Il ne me répugne pas, simplement comment il agît. Je le connais depuis 6 ans et Ron est le pire de tout les….

Mme Pomfresh se mit à sourire largement.

Mr Weasley? Oh! Se charment jeune homme!

Quoi? Vous le connaissez?

Tout les gens connaissent les nouveaux joueurs du Quidditch. Répondit l'infirmière.

Aussitôt, Hermione se remit à pensée aux qualités du « grand méchant roux ». Elle était perdu, à la fois il était énervant et d'autre fois elle y faisait les beaux yeux…

je ne me comprend plus. 6 ans avec lui, c'est un ami qui est gentil et drôle à l'occasion. Mais je n'ai jamais ressenti quelques choses pour lui….

Maintenant oui. Demanda Pomfresh.

Non, je pense à lui. Je le vois si brillant et merveilleux.

Justement, ce que je disait.

Hermione regarda ailleurs un instant.

Vous avez des pilules? C'était ce que j'étais venu chercher.

L'infirmière se mit à rire et se leva. Elle remplis un gobelet d'eau et le tendis à Hermione.

Je sais ce qui vous arrive. Répondit Pomfresh.

quoi?

Vous êtes amoureuse…

La sorcière cligna des yeux en recrachant son eau instinctivement, d'une façon à se que son esprit sois hanté par les paroles de la femme. La garçon blessé se tourna alors vers les deux filles.

Bon, son problème est régler donc à moi!

Miya s'enrôlait dans les couloirs de Poudlard, derrière elle des pas elle entendit. Pas la peine de se tourner, que des mains se retrouva contre ses hanches, la faisant vire volter vers l'arrière, elle croyait flotter et tomba face à face avec Harry, un sourire grand sur les lèvres.

Tu viens avec moi à mon entraînement de Quidditch?

Deux sur un balais c'est risqué.

Tu me regarderas des gradins, tu verras le grand héros sur son balais. Libre à toi de pensée ce que tu veux! Souria Harry.

L'asiatique accepta d'un signe de tête, un sourire enjôleur parut sur ses lèvres et en un rien de temps elle fut attraper et elle filait à la suite du sorcier qui la guidait. Ils courraient à l'extérieur jusqu'au terrain, avant de quitter, le Gryffondor attrapa l'oriental, la fit tournoyer et la déposa sur la première lignée de gradin. Tandis que lui, enfourcha son balais et fila dans le ciel. Miya monta les gradins et se laissa tombé sur un banc à autour satisfaisante. Depuis plusieurs minutes, son regard fixait le Gryffondor qui zigzaguait de gauche à droite, elle admirait comment Harry flottait avec son balais, ne faisant qu'un avec le bois! Elle se mit à rire. Un peut plus tard, elle entendit des voix vers le bas, Serpentard. Malefoy, Ariane et quelques autres joueurs se mirent en marche sur le terrain. La Serpentard elle, monta les gradins pour se retrouver près de Miya, voilà que Ariane et Pansy se trouvait à ses côtés….

Grrr! Tes pas obligé de toujours être où je vais! S'écria Ariane.

J'était bien assise avant de voir ta face à mes côtés.

J'voulais seulement faire plus ample connaissance, continué notre superbe discussion de l'autre jour. Ricana la jeune blonde avec Pansy.

On s'est tout dit? Alors viens pas m'embêter!

Tu sauras que c'est le rôle des Serpentard alors compte pas sur moi pour te lâcher!

Harry venait à peine d'apercevoir les deux filles prêt de Miya, que Drago était sur son balais et flottait dans les air, un cognard dans la main qu'il lançait d'une main à l'autre. Il s'amusait à là lancer, filer avec son balais et la rattraper par la suite, le jeune Potter ignora aussitôt ce comportement. Si Malefoy voulait se démarquer en temps que meilleur, il savait que ce n'était pas vrai.

J'en ai été morte de rire pendant plusieurs jours. Voir Potter en pyjamas, ca fait un drôle d'effet non? Traîner avec un bambin!

Les deux filles se mirent à rire, tandis que Miya frappa les gradins, mais elle se fit plutôt mal.

Non attend, garde ton point pour là fin! Le meilleur c'est que, si tes parents savaient que tu traînait avec Potter, bonjour la catastrophe. Depuis que Potter à entraîner des élèves dans l'attaque de Voldemort au conseil, tout les gens sont contre lui. Enfin, les Weasley le protège simplement parce qu'il n'a pas de famille. Au fait, tes parents devrait pas tarder d'être au courant, de ministère en fille tout se sais!

Miya fronça les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?

Mes parents eux travaillent avec Lucius Malefoy. Répliqua Ariane fièrement.

Il n'a plus aucun droit de mettre les pieds au ministère de la magie.

Peut-être, mais pas mes parents! Sur le coup Ariane et Pansy ricanèrent.

Alors que la japonaise essaya d'éviter leur rire affreux, leur rire qui lui faisait mal à la tête, les yeux leva vers le ciel et elle se mit à crier d'effrois. Harry avait reçut le cognard en pleine tête et tombait de son balais.

WOW! Super lancé! Cria Ariane à Drago.

Furieuse, elle n'eut pas le temps de voir surgir Miya sur elle, s'étant jeter à sa gorge….


	8. Surprise d'Halloween

Chapitre 8 

« Surprise d'Halloween »

Les yeux légèrement entrouvert, il venait à peine de se réveiller que sa tête lui gonflait et que son ventre hurlait de faim. Selon lui, il était rester endormit pendant des semaines, mais ce n'était peut-être pas le cas. Sa vu était quelque peut flou, prenant ses lunettes, Harry vit la japonaise à ses côtés. Elle était assise sur le lit, et semblait regarder lointain. Il la voyait inquiète, alors que le sorcier essaya de lui toucher le bras, dans une affreuse douleur réussit-il, Miya s'était retourner vivement avec sa chevelure sombre qui flottait tout en y déposant plusieurs mèches sur sa peau. Le visage de l'oriental s'éclaira aussitôt et d'une étreinte forte, elle sentit le sorcier lâcher un gémissement.

Oh! … Désoler! Répondit Miya avant de se reculer pour le laisser respirer, gêner. Tu as toujours mal?

Harry leva les yeux vers elle, malgré qu'il essaya de sourire. Ses muscles et sont corps était terriblement douloureux. On aurait dit qu'il avait tout les côtes briser, des enflures partout et que son ventre allait se déchirer. Quand il regardait autour de lui, le sorcier se voyait à l'infirmerie dans un lit pas très confortable, Miya à ses côtés sans ses deux amis. Plus loin, il aperçut Malefoy qui était dans un autre lit et entourer de sa troupe de Serpentard, ceux qui tenait à lui, enfin….

Alors qu'il retourna la tête vers Miya, il en remarqua un bleu sur son visage, essaya de lever le bras, d'un gémissement il laissa tombé.

Il ta… ? Demanda-t-il, inquiet et incapable de dire plus de mots.

Non, ca va. Répondit la japonaise pour toucher le bleu de son visage. Je me suis jeter sur Ariane, …. Enfin c'est pas moi qui lui a fait le plus peur. Grommela-t-elle.

Harry perçu le petit rire de la Gryffondor, il essaya tout de même de sourire pour elle, mais il souffrait trop. Il ne pouvait même plus bouger les membres de son visage sans que cela étire son corps! D'une voix légèrement rauque :

Que s'est-il passé? Demanda Harry, regrettant sa question par peur de la réponse. Où son 'mione et Ron?

Ils étaient là il y a quelques minutes, mais ils ont pas voulu rester par les gémissement de Malefoy. Mais j'ai cru entendre aussi un truc à propos de Dumbledore, touka..

Et?

Malefoy ta lancé le cognard, j'admets qu'il ne la pas fait exprès, mais il ne cessait de dire que tu étais dans ses jambes,… enfin dans son balais. Tu es tombé et Dumbledore ta transporter, Pomfresh ta soigné, même si ta l'air encore souffrant et j'ai averti tes amis.

Harry semblait s'impatienter.

Hermione est une vrai furie! S'écria Miya, mais voyant le regard du sorcier elle se tus. Bref, elle la accrocher dans l'escalier et le voilà avec toi.

Même si le sorcier était surpris que Hermione est « accrocher » Malefoy, ce n'était surprenant si elle l'aurait poussé, mais il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la scène et un rire sortit de sa bouche. Toussant douloureusement, il regretta d'avoir ri puisque ses côtes lui faisait plus mal. Les deux Gryffondor entendirent les gémissement de Malefoy retentirent de nouveau, se qui devenait agaçant!

Dire que je vais endurer ça une journée complète! Grommela Harry.

Non… Réflexion faite, tu devras être patient pendant heu…. 1 semaine?

Quoi?!

S'écria Harry désespérer. En se levant d'un coup sec, ce qui n'aurait jamais du faire, son dos s'élança dans un craquement horrible qui le fit souffrir de partout et le sorcier lâcha un faible cris.

T'aurais jamais du me dire ça. Marmona Harry avec un air triste et douloureux. Tu me fais souffrir tu sais?

J'suis désoler. Mais prend ça pour un plus, pas de cours, pas de devoir, pas de rogue….

Tu oublis Malefoy? 1 semaine, ensembles?!

Devant le marmonnement du Gryffondor, Miya sourit.

J'ai pas finit! Je viendrai te voir tout le temps, chaque jour avec une petite surprise, un présent ou encore ma bonne vieille volonté! Taquina la sorcière.

Méchante! Répliqua Harry, mais un sourire qu'il réussit à faire perça ses lèvres.

Radieux sourire enfin exaucé sans trop de mal, Harry regarda Miya. La sorcière était près de lui, toujours souriante à n'importe quel moment et toujours la beauté la plus audacieuse. D'un coup de tête, elle envoya quelques mèches sombre contre son épaules, derrière sa tête et ses mains s'accrochèrent lentement à ceux du Gryffondor, qu'il accepta avec joie. Les minutes passèrent dans un silence solide, un silence où les deux Gryffondor se regardaient tendrement, mais le hurlement de Malefoy les décrochèrent tout deux pour les ramener à la réalité.

Argh! Tu fais exprès ou quoi Goyle? C'est douloureux! S'écria-t-il.

mais… heu… je…

Ferme-là! Rugit Malefoy de nouveau dans son lit.

À l'instant, Drago tendis sa main à Ariane pour qu'elle l'attrape et sous se geste affectif un peut étrange, Pansy grogna, les yeux noirs, elle s'éclipsa en laissant la troupe de Serpentard au pied du lit. Au moment où elle sortit, Pansy frappa Hermione et Ron de plein fouet, sans que ceux-ci lui adresse le simple regard.

Hééé!!! Harry! S'écria Hermione en avançant.

Non, voilà la cinglé vite! Voldemort viens la chercher! Ricana Malefoy avec sa troupe.

Embêter, Hermione essaya de l'ignorer mais fut joyeuse de le voir s'étouffer avec ses ricanements. S'était bien fait pour lui! Alors que les deux Gryffondor s'approchèrent de Harry et la japonaise, celle-ci enleva automatiquement ses mains de celle du sorcier, sans comprendre ce geste, Harry perçu Miya qui regardait les deux compagnons, essayant de sourire.

Hermione souria de voir Harry qui allait mieux. Tandis que Ron, lui, déposa des chocogrenouilles sur la petite table, souriant à son tour.

Il y a rien dedans…. Remarqua Harry en ouvrant une boîte. Juste la carte, celle que j'ai déjà d'ailleurs, plusieurs fois!

Hum… bah, les vendeurs m'ont fourré alors! Balbutia le grand roux complètement gêner.

Le Gryffondor en ouvra une seconde, mais toujours rien. Il laissa tombé la boîte, inspirant profondément, il empoigna la seconde. Vide sur la final, Harry fronça les sourcils.

Non…. Tu les a prit où?

Ron sifflota un vieux air en regardant ailleurs, comme la troupe à Serpentard. Hermione lui donna un coup dans les côtes.

Hum….

Ron les a mangé. Répondit Hermione désespérer de l'attitude de Ronald. Je l'ai pourtant averti de les garder au patient!

Je suis sure qu'il en reste! Balbutia Ron, totalement timide.

Aussitôt, le grand roux se mit à chercher les boîtes de chocogrenouille qui n'était pas vide avec un air timide et certain qu'il en avait. Miya se leva précipitamment :

Bon, moi je vous laisse. Répondit-elle.

Devant l'air triste de Harry, elle haussa un sourire en coin et salua tout le monde avant de sortir à son tour. Voyant partir la japonaise ainsi, il se sentit attristé, mais elle lui avait bien dit qu'elle reviendrait chaque jour? Le garçon aux cheveux de jais s'en réjouis d'avance. Bien que Hermione essaya d'éviter le regard que Harry ressortait face à l'asiatique, la question ne resta pas longtemps percher à ses lèvres.

Tout à l'air de bien allé pour vous deux! Plus intime… touka, je ne sais pas ce que je fais pour la faire tant fuir!

Harry regarda son amie perplexe.

Intime tu dis? Nous sommes pas encore rendu la…. Enfin, je suis pas encore rendu là

La sorcière semblait se moquer sur le coup, une certaine ignorance.

Bah non, elle ne te connais simplement pas vraiment.

Tu l'aimes? Demanda Hermione indiscrète.

Heu….

La jeune fille détourna automatiquement la tête, regardant le grand sorcier aux cheveux roux. Il cherchait toujours les chocogrenouilles, tandis qu'elle le fixait sans plus de subtilité. Harry perçu le regard de son amie, alors qu'il lui tapa le bras de son pied, celle-ci sursauta, presque à tombé par terre, elle se retenu au lit.

Je parlais, tu te souviens? Répliqua Harry, curieux que Hermione pose ou observe Ron de cette façon. Peut-être oui, …. Mais toi ça va?

Oui oui!

Aussitôt que Ron lâcha un hurlement d'agonie, Hermione tomba sur le plancher en hurlant à son tour, Harry sursauta en se blessant la côte plus fort, tandis que Malefoy hurlait après Ron dans des étouffement horrible.

J'AI TROUVÉ! Voilà un chocogrenouille pour mon vieux copain! S'écria Weasley.

Sa suffit, sortez tous! Il y a des malades ici et vos cris sont absolument insupportable! Répondit Mme Pomfresh en attrapant les Gryffondor par les bras et les forçant à quitter. Même chose pour Serpentard!

De faible grognement se fit entendre, mais Pomfresh se faisait très insistante. Alors que personne regardait à l'horizon, Ronald referma les rideaux du lit de Malefoy, l'enfermant dans une noirceur, Harry se mit à rire au fond et Ron s'éclipsa avec Hermione, riant à leur tour.

Hé ho?! Qu'est-ce que? Arrêter!!! SVP!!!! S'écria Drago, dans l'ombre de son lit.

La semaine avait passé bien assez vite. Comme prévu, Miya était plus souvent qu'à l'infirmerie que en cour. Mais elle préférait resté auprès d'Harry pendant qu'il souffrait et que Malefoy l'achevait de ses paroles incessante. Quelques fois, l'asiatique eut recoure à refermer les rideaux du lits, lancer des oreilles ou encore lui jeter de l'eau en pleine figure pour faire terre Malefoy. Malgré que c'était cruelle chez un malade, la jeune fille aimait bien martyrisé le Serpentard, même si il reviendrait contre elle à sa sortit de l'infirmerie. Plusieurs fois, elle avait emporter des bouquins à Harry, chaque fois se faisait-il prendre que ce n'était que des lettres ou encore des surprise qui s'y trouvait à l'intérieur. Même à l'occasion elle lui brochet une rose, chaque fois, une pensée japonaise à la suite. Même si Malefoy se moquait de son lit, Harry était toucher de l'attention que la jeune fille lui portait et ses sentiments montait à la hausse toujours et de plus en plus.

Enfin sortit de cette semaine d'horreur, Harry put juste y sortir à temps pour la grande fête d'Hallooween. Il n'espérait pour rien au monde manquer cette fête, surtout si il pourrait y être au bras de Miya, Ron et Hermione.

Le soir même, Harry n'avait pas trouver de déguisement très spéciale, il se trouvait même ridicule. Une cape noir, d'un dessous rouge sang, un habit à l'ancienne avec de grande dent. Il ne faisait pas très « vampire », surtout au remarque qu'il entendait des autres élèves. Un vampire portant des lunettes?

Ouais très marrant.

Même si s'était sarcastique, le sorcier ne put s'empêcher de rire de lui-même. Le Gryffondor marchait dans l'allée, la grande salle avait été spécialement rénover pour cette soirée et l'espace y était encore plus énorme. Des banderoles orangées et noir pendaient aux plafonds, avec la température de l'extérieur : Sombre mais illuminer d'étoile, Harry y perçu quelque fois des sorcière passé sur un balais. Un groupe de musique chantait et l'ambiance y était absolument morbide… bon, une ambiance d'Halloween après tout!

Le garçon de 16 ans s'approcha du buffet, il remarqua les bonbons et en prit quelques uns. Son regard vert se dirigeait vers les élèves ; Parvati était déguiser en féline, Lavande qui était son maître la traînait en laisse. Touka, les idées était à tout se soir! Aucun de Malefoy ou Ariane en vu, sa commençait bien. Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry aperçu ses deux amis entrer, Hermione était une sorte d'égyptienne, s'était étonnant de la voir ainsi. Si ouverte et moins renfermer dans les bouquins! Son vêtement était dorée, plusieurs gris-gris aux poignets et aux cou. Elle avait exactement les mêmes yeux des égyptiens et ainsi la même coiffure qui survolait les air.

Harry se mit à rire en voyant Ron, le pauvre prisonnier!

Salut le vampire à lunette! S'écria Ronald pour se faire entendre.

Le Gryffondor fronça les sourcils mesquinement, mais il avait bien un air amusé.

Les prisonniers ne devrait pas être en cellule?

Non, j'ai du le payé pour la soirée. Renchérit Hermione. Tu sais, l'égyptienne que je suis est très riche!

Tout trois se mirent à rire.

Fait attention, sinon ton toutou va s'éclipser. Répliqua Harry.

Hen hen! Impossible! Au pire des cas, je demanderai la laisse à Lavande.

Les yeux de Ronald s'agrandirent.

J'vais pas me laisser traîner par une égyptienne aux hiéroglyphes hyper débile!

Hermione grommela et pris Ronald par le bras et se dirigea vers la piste de danse.

Viens esclave, tu vas dansé pour ta prêtresse!

Le Gryffondor les regarda s'éloigner, il s'était mit à rire en voyant agir ses deux amis ainsi. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à regarder autour de lui, à l'entrée pour voir une japonaise quelconque arrivée, une main fut déposer sur son épaule et dans un chuchotement :

Salut mon vampire.

Se retournant, Harry vacilla contre la table.

Serait-ce que je t'ai ensorcelé? Répondit Miya avec un magnifique sourire.

L'asiatique était vêtu d'une longue robe noir, resserrant ses courbes et sa taille, elle était déchirer par des franches au bas de sa robe et à ses manches qui descendait en pointe. Une ceinture de cuir entourait sa taille, des petites bottes au cheville, un pendentif à son cou qui brillait, ses longs cheveux noirs tombaient sur sa peaux légèrement bronzé. Son visage lui était encore plus ravissant, ses lèvres plus rouges encore et le crayon noir qui entourait ses paupières ressortait toujours aussi bien ses pupilles émeraude. Sur le tout, un chapeau de sorcière semblable à celui de McGonagall, mais bien en plus jolie recouvrait sa tête.

Je ne peux plus te résister! Répondit Harry timidement.

Dit bonjour à Miya, la survivante de Salem. Taquina la sorcière.

Si les sorcières de Salem était tous comme toi, je ne comprend pas pourquoi les villageois les ont fait périr!

Toucher par se compliment, d'un bref sourire elle laissa sa marque de ses lèvres sur la joue du garçon.

Tu mérites toujours autant de baiser!….

La soirée s'annonçait bien en particulier. Hermione était toujours avec Ron et semblait s'amuser plus que jamais, tandis qu'aux deux Gryffondor qui s'attirait tant, se retrouvait sur la piste ou encore au buffet. Plus tard dans la soirée, quelques élèves les virent s'éclipser, mais où?

Harry emportait Miya parmi les couloirs et la monta jusqu'à l'étage supérieur, là, il s'arrêta devant une simple porte et posa le regard sur la japonaise.

Tu es prête à te servir de ton cerveau? Demanda-t-il.

Que pour toi!

Le Gryffondor ouvrit la porte et entraîna Miya à l'intérieur. Tout n'était qu'une simple pièce vide, aux murs blancs et sans plus de décoration. Harry enroula ses bras autour de la taille de sa sorcière et l'emmena en plein centre. La tenant, ils se regardèrent un certain moment.

Imagine quelques choses. Demanda Harry.

Aussitôt, Miya ferma les yeux et ses pensées vaguèrent. Bientôt, elle eut l'impression que le décor changeait autour d'elle, non seulement par la brise qui venait soudain d'apparaître, par les oiseaux qui gazouillaient, par l'odeur des champs qui perçait ses narines. Miya en fut émerveiller. Dans cette pièce si petite, elle se retrouvait au bras du sorcier, au Japon. Sa ville natale. Ils étaient dans un champs, le blé était dorée autour d'eux, les chemins de sable sillonnaient vers les montagnes, des temples aux couleur vivent à plusieurs endroit et les fleurs de cerisier. Harry regardait autour de lui, espérant savoir ce qu'était se paysage et se détourna vers Miya.

C'est chez toi?

Oui…. Je voulais tellement te faire découvrir. Renchérit la sorcière.

Je le vois, c'est merveilleux! Je comprends maintenant le sens de ta nationalité.

De plus en plus flatté, Miya sourit. Alors qu'elle se rapprochait contre lui, Harry referma son étreinte encore plus, sure qu'elle ne s'échapperait pas.

J'avais oublié tout à l'heure. Tu es la plus belle des sorcières.

C'est une jeux de mots ça? Ou je devrait le prendre comme un compliment.

À toi de voir. Répondit le Gryffondor.

Je préfère le compliment!

J'espère pour toi, en tant que sorcière et sorcière de Salem. Fit-il en donnant un petit coup taquin sur le chapeau de Miya.

Tu es donc sous mon charme?

C'est la seule chose que tu as droit de faire.

Oh!…. si tu savais ce qu'une fille de Salem peut faire! Répliqua joyeusement Miya.

Miya s'approcha d'Harry, tendis ses lèvres à ses oreilles et murmura une seconde fois, le regardant par la suite.

Tu te souviens, lorsque tu étais dans ton jolie pyjamas bleu? Ce que je t'ai dit?

Le simple fait de pensée, c'est rêver? Comment je pourrait oublié des mots aussi clair?

Miya entoura ses bras autour du cou du sorcier.

Alors pensons….

À la suite de ses mots, les deux Gryffondor se rapprochèrent et Harry tomba dans un battement furtif. Ses lèvres touchaient celle de l'asiatique pour une première fois. Enfin il l'embrassait, il aimait et c'était bien comme dans son rêve d'une semaine passé. C'était magique, merveilleux et il en prenait goût chaque fois que les lèvres se touchait, se reculait et continuait se manège. Harry croyait que son corps allait prendre feu à tout moment, leur lèvres échangeaient une telle passion, que tout brûlerait autour d'eux. Ses mains étaient devenu m'ouates en un rien de temps, il tremblait de plaisir à embrasser Miya. Lentement, le paysage changeait. Tout devenait plus sombre, les étoiles brillaient dans la nuit et les fleurs de cerisier tombaient autour des tourtereaux, flottaient dans un tourbillon magique. Puis vint le tour aux feuilles colorées, ensuite la neige, les flocons tombaient sur leur visage et leur corps.

Jamais il n'avait arrêter de l'embrasser, son premier baiser avec Miya devait durer l'éternité! ….

Soudain la porte claqua et une voix horrible fit sont entrer.

POTTER! Prends donc une chambre!

Miya et Harry stoppèrent rapidement, se tournant vers la silhouette de Malefoy et Ariane.

Ici c'est pas pour ça! C'est pour laisser allé notre imagination. C'est bien beau tout les petits baiser, mais vous avez assez échanger pour se soir! Bye!

Harry ne voulait pas s'éclipser, mais l'asiatique le prit par la mains et s'approcha de la sortit. Tandis que Malefoy et Ariane venait de pénétrer dans la salle, le paysage changea aussitôt. Miya ferma les yeux et le Gryffondor suivit son geste. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, les deux tourtereaux était sur le seuil du couloir et Harry vit Drago ainsi que la Serpentard s'effondrer dans un lac, tremper. Encore une fois, les deux amis se mirent à rire pour ensuite courir dans les couloirs. Harry accota la japonaise prêt du mur en riant et leur lèvres se retouchèrent de nouveau, dans la pénombre du couloir…..

Assise contre le buffet, Hermione regardait les gens danser. Cela faisait un bout que Ron avait cesser d'être avec elle pour se retrouver sur le banc. Il ne semblait plus trouver la fête amusante et elle, elle s'ennuyait. Pourtant, elle s'était bien amuser avec lui. Peut-être Ron n'était-il pas pour elle? Un faux espoir peut-être.

Si je ne lui dit pas, rien ne pourra jamais changer… Marmona la sorcière.

Décider, elle franchit l'allée centrale et retrouva le grand roux sur un banc, elle l'empoigna et l'emmena à la sortir de la grande salle. Devant lui, de toute sa grandeur et sa beauté, Hermione vacillait. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle tremblait un peut, puisque ce qu'elle allait lui dire serait un choc. Prenant une grande inspiration :

Heu…. Ron?

Oui.

Il faut que…. Que… je te dise quelque….. quelque chose.

Son cœur battait encore plus fort et ses mains était complètement trempé.

De 'mione?

Et bien… j'ai bien penser et depuis 6 ans tu sais…. Heu…. Je… enfin…

Quoi?

La sorcière hésita un instant, elle ne savait plus quoi dire, ses pensées devenait flou et le regard de Ron était toujours posé sur elle…

Je… j'ai besoin d'un bouquin et toute suite! S'écria-t-elle.

- Heu…. Juste ça?


	9. Un couple, pas très sage!

Chapitre 9 

« Le couple, pas très sage »

Aïe!!!

Oh!…. désoler.

Espèce de méchante!

Harry prit de la neige sur le sol et l'enroula mielleusement dans ses mitaines de laines et d'un sourire malicieux il tira la balle de neige sur l'asiatique. Celle-ci se tourna juste à temps pour recevoir la neige sur son épaule et non dans le visage. À son tour elle s'en fabriqua une et la lança. Le garçon la bloqua aussitôt en se penchant. Miya hésita à recommencer mais elle se mit à courir plus loin en riant. Le Gryffondor ne se gêna pas à la poursuivre dans la neige. Poudlard était devenu une sorte de parc saucer de montagne de neige. Plusieurs élèves couraient dans tout les sens ou encore faisait des batailles de neige, ce qui était le cas de Miya et Harry. L'hiver était déjà arriver, mais le froid n'était pas trop hallucinant et enfin, s'était une partie de plaisir à l'extérieur.

La jeune fille resta cacher un moment, elle ne voyait plus le sorcier, son regard passait à l'horizontal rapidement mais elle ne perçu toujours rien. Alors qu'elle se retourna, Harry lui faisait face et l'asiatique se remis à courir avec un fou rire, par contre le garçon la rattrapa en un rien de temps, attrapant son bras il la fit retourner et tout tombèrent sur le sol. Ils étaient dans la neige, avec des rires puissant et sans relâche. Miya regardait le ciel un moment, puis Harry. Il était coucher dans la neige près d'elle et la fixait. Leur mains s'entrelacèrent un moment et l'asiatique sourit.

Comment ta fais pour me trouver? Demanda celle-ci, amusé.

Tu sais, avec cette tuque tu ne passe pas inaperçu!

Miya leva à peine les yeux pour regarder sa tuque, mais elle ne vit pas grand chose. Au moins elle se rappelait du comment elle était. Une tuque en pointe avec quelque pompon, elle était rougeâtre avec plusieurs carreaux sois bleu ou jaune. C'est alors que l'oriental fit la moue.

Hé!! Mais c'est très mignon. Répliqua Harry en voyant sa petite amie.

Hé oui, depuis la fête d'halloween et d'avoir échanger leur premier baiser, tout s'était enclencher rapidement et voilà qu'ils étaient définitivement ensemble. Le sorcier en était même très heureux, il ne cessait de penser à cette fille et il l'adorait vraiment beaucoup, ce qui semblait être réciproque. Tandis que Miya elle, elle se faisait un peut plus amis avec Ron et Hermione, ils se parlaient un peut plus souvent ce qui était déjà beaucoup. Peu à peu, on peut dire que Miya commence à entrée dans la troupe de son petit ami.

Non, c'est ridicule, essai pas de m'amadouer.

C'est trop tard tu trouves pas? Taquina le garçon.

L'asiatique fit un air moqueur, se tournant vers le sorcier, elle se couchait sur le côté face à Harry, dans la neige. Ses cheveux glissait et se faufilait dans les glaçons blancs et ses yeux émeraudes étaient joyeux face au garçon.

Donc je suis sans réplique? J'ai perdu?

Oui, encore une fois. Tu devrais t'entraîner non? À répliquer ou encore à bien viser! Se moqua le sorcier.

Hé!! Tes pas ….

Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer qu'il vint lui tendre un doux baiser. L'asiatique se laissa faire et trouvait sa amusant. Deux tourtereaux dans la neige en train de s'embrasser? Elle ouvra légèrement les yeux par la suite et sourit.

Tu me prends toujours par surprise, c'est pas juste! Répondit Miya.

Une fois de plus, le sorcier l'embrassa. Après se tendre baiser, il se leva, déjà et empoigna Miya pour l'aider à son tour. Les deux amoureux s'accrochèrent l'un à l'autre et continuait de s'embrasser…

C'est moi ou tes amis ne profite pas du bonheur?

C'est à dire? Demanda le Gryffondor aux cheveux de jais sans trop réellement comprendre les paroles de sa copine.

Bah, … Nous on es là à courir dans la neige comme des enfants, tandis qu'eu, son cloîtrer à l'intérieur.

Harry lâcha un petit rire, mais Miya lui donna un coup sur l'épaule avec un sourire sadique, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de très bien marcher puisque Harry riait toujours.

J'suis désoler de t'apprendre ça, mais…. Hermione s'amuser? Arrête de me faire rire Miya! Elle est sûrement en train de faire des travaux ou étudier. Pour Ron, j'sais pas…. Il fait un truc inintéressant?

Miya vint lui donner un troisième baiser en quelques minutes, mesquinement elle poussa le sorcier dans la neige et se remit à courir plus loin. Harry tomba assit par terre et regarda Miya se défiler plus loin. Les jambes écarter, il commença à se préparer une bal de neige, simple fait de ne pas allé prendre la neige trop éloigner. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la lancer, Harry reçut une « motte » derrière la tête.

Aïe!!! S'écria-t-il en se frottant la tête.

Le sorcier se retourna, mais il y avait qu'une simple montagne de neige. Alors qu'il se retournait vers Miya, il reçu une bal de neige en plein visage.. Harry s'écroula sur le dos en enleva sa neige de sur son visage, grommelant.

Miya!!! Stp!!

L'asiatique arriva en courant vers lui, un faible sourire en coin.

Dé-sooo-lééé! Je m'attendait pas à ce que tu te retournes! Répliqua Miya, d'une voix mielleuse.

Harry tendis sa main pour que Miya l'aide à se relever, mais au lieu de ça il la saisit et la tira vers lui. L'asiatique tomba sur le sorcier qui celui-ci avait un air mesquin.

Ah ah! Je n'accepte pas les excuses. Se moqua le garçon.

C'est toi le méchant là!

Le Gryffondor fit une grimace avec la langue et s'approcha de l'asiatique, presqu'à ses lèvres, il lui souffla au visage. Surprise, Miya plissa les yeux, mais elle était déjà levé par Harry. Aussitôt, tout deux reçurent des bal de neiges…

Mon dieu, vous n'êtes pas très intelligent, à moins que se sois nous qui sommes trop subtil? J'étais en train de compter le nombre de balle de neige envoyer jusqu'à ce que tu aperçoives qui c'est! Ricana Malefoy avec Ariane.

Malefoy lançait sa motte dans sa main et l'envoya quelques fois dans les air, il faisait son manège plusieurs fois en regardant Potter et sa copine.

C'est moi où tu à un point faible pour Harry? Demanda mesquinement Miya. Tu nous suis tout le temps!

À même sa phrase, l'asiatique entendit un toussotement de son petit ami. Bien qu'elle fut amuser de ses dires, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Malefoy sois fou de rage et lui envoi sa balle. Le Gryffondor cacha la tête de sa copine contre son manteau, à son torse. Celle-ci leva un œil quelques secondes plus tard.

Je te conseil de pas parler toi et ta japonaise débile! Ricana Ariane.

Ariane reçu aussitôt de la neige en plein visage, offusquer et en colère, elle regarda d'un regard noir qui était le ou la fautive. Miya leva légèrement la main.

Désoler ça me démangeait. C'était trop tentant. Répondit-elle en riant avec son petit ami.

Ah ouais? Drôle? Tiens toi bien ma mignonne!

Ariane roula une balle de neige et la tira, mais elle visa la poitrine du Gryffondor, vigoureusement, Harry lâcha un gémissement en se frottant la poitrine. Son manteau était-il aussi mince?

Outch! Ta vraiment une poigne de fer toi! S'écria Harry, fronçant les sourcils.

Ça fait plaisir d'entendre venant de mon ennemi. Enfin, admets-tu nôtre supériorité? Répondit Ariane assez fort avec des rires au côté de Drago.

Déjà les phrases terminer, les quatre élèves commencèrent à se tirer des boules de neige dans tout les sens, sois pour s'amuser sans le démontrer, sois pour ridiculiser les autres ou leur faire du mal…. Enfin..

Une silhouette sombre était percher contre une fenêtre, une fenêtre à l'étage. Les cheveux noirs et gras, un nez légèrement gros et une longue robe noir. Ses yeux fixèrent le petit groupe de quatre élèves à l'extérieur, son regard vint encore plus sombre. Rogue regardait les deux membres de Serpentard osé mettre les pieds aux côtés de CES deux Gryffondor. Sa colère s'amplifiait petit à petit, malgré qu'il ne voulait pas regarder ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, il voulait être sur que rien ne se produirait d'amitié…

Je vais vous parlez se soir…. Répondit le professeur Rogue à lui même.

Dans la porte, quelqu'un cogna. Distrait, Rogue évita la silhouette à entré et remarqua le vieux professeur et sa longue barbe.

Oh! Je ne vous dérange pas j'espère? Demanda Albus.

Le professeur Rogue regarda une dernière fois à l'extérieur avant de tourner la tête vers le directeur, sont visage n'affichait aucune expression mais il s'efforçait d'avoir un sourire « invisible » pour Dumbledore. Rogue s'approcha un peut plus vers lui.

Non Dumbledore. Je regardait simplement la neige. Répondit le professeur furtivement.

Le directeur fit un léger sourire par dessus sa barbe et se promena dans la pièce un instant, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre, il regarda à l'extérieur. Rogue posa le regard vers son supérieur, se demandant ce qu'il faisait.

Très jolie les flocons. C'est maintenant qu'on vois que l'hiver arrive. Répondit Dumbledore.

Un peut soulager, Rogue regarda ailleurs un moment tout en croisant les bras. Tandis que le professeur Dumbledore, au dessus de ses lunettes en demi-lune, il regarda les quatre élèves s'amuser à l'extérieur, un faible sourire à nouveau. Celui-ci se retourna vers Severus.

Vous aviez quelque chose d'important à me dire professeur? Demanda Severus, d'un voix un peut grave et rauque.

Peut-être…. Enfin, pas vraiment. Je cherchait là qu'une simple compagnie. Mais je vais peut-être vous laisser, puisque vous semblez obséder par le vouloir de cette fenêtre. Renchérit le professeur.

Même si celui-ci lui adossa un certains regard « amusé », Rogue n'arrivait à percevoir son expression puisque celui-ci était beaucoup trop calme et enfouit sous sa barbe pour savoir quelconque chose. Alors que Albus allait franchir la porte pour sortir, il s'arrêta nettement :

Oh fait, ne vous occupez plus jamais du cas de Mr Potter et Miss Kwenji. Surtout les mettre en retenu, il apprendrons assez rapidement par eux-mêmes. Merci, de votre compréhension Severus.

Aussitôt, Dumbledore s'étala dans le couloir, tandis que le professeur ne semblait pas comprendre la façon de pensée ou le désir du directeur, mais il s'avança vers la fenêtre pour jeter un coup d'œil à nouveau sur les élèves…

Voyant qu'il n'avait plus personne dans la salle commune à son arriver, Hermione s'en réjouissa d'avance et entra avec une joie un peut trop énorme. Elle parcourut la pièce, déposa ses bouquins et lorsqu'elle se retourna, la jeune sorcière hurla avant de passé par dessus le divan. La jeune blonde se retrouvait sur le sol, de l'autre côté, le cœur battant. Elle se leva lentement.

Tes malade! Tu veux me faire une crise ou quoi?

Bah.. j'ai entendu des petites voix alors je me demandait. Répondit Ron.

La sorcière se rapprocha un peut plus, son cœur battait tellement vite!

T'aurais pu prévenir, le style « attention je suis derrière toi! » Répliqua la sorcière.

Normalement quand on veut faire peur on ne le dit pas…

AH AH! Donc tu voulais m'effrayer?!

Ron se renfrognât, il aurait du fermer sa bouche comme d'habitude, hélas il était pas capable de se retenir. Le grand roux contourna la table, et alla s'asseoir sur le fauteuil rouge.

Tu ne chantes pas très bien.

C'est pourquoi je chuchotait.

Si t'appelle sa chuchoter : LALALALALA . S'écria Ronald mesquinement.

Hermione lui envoya une claque derrière la tête aussitôt qu'elle fut près de lui.

Aïe!!!

J'avais rien à répliquer donc…

Ronald l'empoigna par les hanches pour la pousser plus loin, la jeune fille sentit aussitôt une chaleur l'envahir à se contact. Ses lèvres entrouverte, elle avait besoin d'air. Perdant l'équilibre, elle se retrouva par terre et Ron tomba sur elle, comment pouvait-il tombé alors qu'il était déjà assis? Hermione se sentait fiévreuse à la simple pensée que Ron l'avait fait de sa volonté, tombé sur elle!

Le sorcier aux cheveux roux la regarda un certain moment, ils semblaient tout d'eux pénétré dans le regard de l'autre, ce qui faisait vibrer la sorcière de plus en plus. Il la regard si tendrement, qu'elle n'arrivait plus à pensée, même sa bouche resta cloîtrer. Alors que celui-ci s'approcha…

C'est pas bien embêter les gars 'mione…

Je… heu… tu sais l'autre fois… quand je… enfin, je… voulais te parler…

Mouais? Répondit simplement Ronald.

Sais que…. Depuis un moment ensemble… heu… bah, je… tu sais… hum..

Ses mots était don bien compliquer à dire!

Un bouquin? Demanda Ron.

Oui c'est ça!

On a rien fait! S'écria Ariane.

Silence! Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai cru voir Miss.

Vous nous espionnez? Hurla de nouveau la sorcière à l'intention de son directeur de maison.

Avant qu'elle ne rajoute un mot, Drago la retenu par le bras et de se simple geste, tout réussi à faire terre son amie. Tandis que Rogue faisait les cents pas.

Vous trouvez amusant de jouer à la ba-balle dans la neige avec Mr Potter et Miss Kwenji?

Aucune réponse.

TROUVEZ-VOUS ÇA AMUSANT?

Non, on ne s'amusait pas…. On leur tirais des balles neige, leur faire mal quoi! Répliqua Drago avec un petit rire suivit de Ariane.

Rogue s'arrêta, les bras croiser et fixa les deux adolescents.

Je vous signale que blesser quelqu'un n'est pas mieux!

Même pas Potter? Renchérit Ariane.

Sur le coup, un faible sourire parut sur les lèvres du professeur. Biensur il aurait beaucoup aimer voir les deux Gryffondor se faire « amocher » par les deux Serpentard, mais ce n'était pas vraiment bien vu.

Faut pas s'en faire pour ça. Dumbledore à tout prévu à l'avance et je crois que pour une fois Mr Potter aura compris sa bonne leçon. En attendant, organisez-vous entre vous. Susurra le professeur Severus.

Celui-ci s'éloigna librement de la salle commune, tandis que les deux Serpentard restait seule en plein centre des divan de cuir, le foyer brûlant, les meubles des plus luxueux et le décor vert. Ariane leva les yeux vert Drago.

Tu arrives à imaginer un Poudlard sans Potter?

Ouais. Répondit-il. Avec toi c'est très facile.

Tiens donc? Riposta la jeune fille.

Étonner? Susurra le blondinet (me suis servit de ton express ari :P)

Toi? Ariane se met à rire. Pas du tout!

Drago s'approche de la Serpentard.

On fait quoi? Demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

Comme l'autre jour?

Ariane sourit…


	10. Jouer à Cache cache

Chapitre 10 

« Jouer à cache-cache »

La pluie tombait sur la fenêtre du dortoir et se dans un fracas lourd. À se demander si cela était de la vrai pluie ou des roches qui était tirer. Les rideaux verts était tous retourner vers le baldaquin, laissant un espace très restreint pour le lit. Les autres élèves dormait encore paisiblement, heureusement. Les yeux légèrement ouvert, la jeune blonde regardait à travers la vitre, ses yeux bleues se perdait dans cette eau qui tombait du ciel. Ses mains vinrent se posé sur ses paupières, les frottant, elle décida de se relever légèrement et s'asseoir dans la baldaquin. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient sur son corps, une petite robe de nuit, alors qu'elle déplaça des mèches derrière sa tête, son regard passa sur la silhouette près d'elle.

Drago dormait paisiblement, les cheveux du garçon était quelques peut ébouriffer et sa main était replier en dessous de l'oreiller, la couverte qui descendait légèrement jusqu'à son ventre, Ariane l'avait déplacer pour s'asseoir. Ses doigts déplacèrent le rideau vert Serpentard, elle regarda autour. Crabbe et Goyle ronflait, tandis que d'autre Serpentard roulait d'un bout à l'autre dans leur lit. La jeune fille laissa retomber le rideau et se tourna pour regarder autour d'elle, cacher dans le baldaquin de Drago. Alors qu'elle allait sortir, une main froide se posa sur son bras et elle retomba face à Malefoy, un faible sourire.

Déjà réveiller? Demanda celui-ci avec un bâillement.

Oui, j'suis une lève tôt. Répondit-elle avec un sourire de réveille.

Le garçon se rapprocha de plus près, comme si ses yeux était encore trop petit et que sa vu n'était pas totalement éclairer pour apercevoir le visage de la Serpentard.

J'suis étonner. Surtout qu'on a pratiquement pas dormit…

La jeune blonde souria d'amusement.

Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait déjà? Demanda-t-elle, sans réellement se souvenir.

Courte mémoire?

Ouais…

Drago se recula avec un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres, les yeux rivés dans le bleues de la Serpentard.

Dans ce cas laisse tomber! Susurra celui-ci avec un certains amusement dans la vois.

Ariane plissa les yeux, mais avant qu'elle ne réplique, sa voix fut couper par la claquement d'une porte contre le mur. La jeune fille regardait Malefoy, même lui ignorait se qui se passait. Un ombre passa lentement et près du baldaquin où était les deux Serpentard, aucun d'entre eux ne voulait entrouvrir le rideau pour voir qui s'était. Sans dire aucun mots, Drago approcha Ariane et la laissa tomber de l'autre côté du rideau, alors que celui-ci s'ouvrit à grande voler.

Mr. Malefoy? Demanda Rogue. J'ai cru entendre des chuchotements.

Vous arrivez à entendre de la salle commune?

Rogue plissa les yeux.

- J'avais à faire à vous Mr. Malefoy.

La blonde marcha lentement et sortit aussitôt du Dortoir, la porte se referma lentement mais au dernier moment, celle-ci claqua. Ariane se retourna aussitôt de se claquement, sure que la porte voulait la faire planter et que Rogue la vois ainsi, elle ne se fit pas prié et descendit les escaliers quatre à quatre. Alors que sa main tourna la poigner du dortoir des filles, ses épaules tendu elle stoppa la démarche.

Hum hum, Miss Odhell.

La Serpentard au cheveux blonds se retourna vers le professeur, faiblement intimidé.

Oui? Répondit-elle comme si elle ignorait tout.

Que faisiez-vous dans le dortoir des garçons, dans le baldaquin de Mr. Malefoy?

Hum… je, je voulais le réveiller! S'écria-t-elle.

Le professeur Rogue s'approcha un peut plus de la jeune fille en robe de nuit.

Ah, oui?!

Vous saviez que Malefoy et Ariane avait eu des conséquences! Répondit fièrement Harry à l'intention de ses amis et de sa petite amie.

Les trois étaient au bureau, chacun à un extrémité et faisait leur travaux : Hermione lisait des bouquins et écrivait avec sa plume, Ron dessiner des dessins plutôt drôle et sadique alors que Miya écrivait sur sa plume, mais trop loin pour être vu. Les trois Gryffondor levèrent subitement la tête vers le sorcier aux cheveux de jais, surpris et plutôt heureux de cette nouvelle.

Je savais que McGonagall les pognerait un jour! S'écria Ron tout joyeux.

Aussitôt, Hermione se mit à rire de cette remarque bêtement. Ses rires étaient aigu et fort, tandis qu'elle tapait la table de ses mains, les larmes aux yeux…

C'est trop marrant ce qu'il a dit…

Heu… non, pas du tôt 'mione. Répondit Harry à la sorcière.

Celle-ci arrêta spontanément son spectacle et fixa le célèbre sorcier, ensuite Ronald.

Tout va bien 'mione? Demanda-t-il a nouveau.

Oui oui…

Harry leva la tête vers Miya, espérant obtenir une réponse, mais l'asiatique haussa les épaules sans savoir à son tour. Bien qu'il voulu voir Ron, le grand roux l'ignora bêtement en regardant ailleurs. Pendant un bref moment, le silence semblait totalement encombrant :

Donc, qui a tomber sur eux?

Tenez vous bien! Répondit Harry avec un énorme sourire. Le sorcier s'approcha un peut plus de ses amis. Rogue, leur propre directeur de Serpentard!

Instantanément, Miya se mit à rire, mais se tut quelques secondes plus tôt.

Quoi? Répliqua-t-elle.

C'est pas drôle. Grommela Hermione.

Si!!! ….

Les deux filles tournèrent la tête dans un sens inverse, grattant la table ou leur chaise de leur ongles. Harry et Ron eurent un petit rire amusé.

Touka, ils ont été pris en plein délits pour la simple raison que Ariane devait se trouver dans le dortoirs opposer.

Et alors, moi je l'ai déjà fait avec vous non?

Miya se retourna furtivement vers la sorcière aux cheveux bouclés et lui jeta un regard noir, alors qu'Hermione lui fit une simple grimace.

Non, dans le même lit…

Aussitôt les mots terminé, Hermione et Ron tournèrent la tête vers Miya et ensuite Harry. La japonaise se leva et s'installa au côté de son petit ami qui lui déposa ses mains sur les hanches de sa copine, le regard fixe de leur amis toujours fixé sur eux.

Bah quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'on a faites? Répliqua Harry.

Hum hum,… Ron toussota.

Faut pas nous regarder comme ça! On a rien à voir comme eux… Répondit Miya pensive.

Ron et Hermione furent soulager…

Enfin, pas pour l'instant.. Souria Harry.

Le grand roux s'étouffa au même moment en toussant orageusement, tandis que la sorcière faillit s'évanouir. Harry attrapa sa copine japonaise et la traîna vers la sortit de la salle commune.

Bon vous ne venez pas? Okay, à plus tard! S'écria-t-il.

- Hein?…. où?

Les deux Gryffondor se retournèrent vers leur ami, mais celui-ci venait de se faire disparaître en dessous de la cape d'invisibilité avec sa petite amie. Hermione se retourna vers Ron.

Tu sais où ils vont?

Le préfet semblait réfléchir un instant, puis hésita.

Heu…. Pré-au-lard? Répondit-il sans être totalement sure.

Et on est pas inviter!!! S'écria Hermione, offusquer.

Ron se leva, jeta ses parchemins dans le foyer et se retourna vers la sorcière préfète, une sourire mignon parut et Hermione était aux anges…

Reste encore nous!!

On va où? Demanda Harry en dessous de la cape d'invisibilité.

Encore une fois, il devait se cacher pour pouvoir allé aux sorties de Pré-au-lard. Les Dursdley n'accepterait jamais de signer un papier permettant à Harry de s'amuser. C'était pénible, surtout que McGonagall ne pouvait non plus, foutue règle! Pensa-t-il. Toujours se cacher pour sortir, il en avait marre et commençait à être complètement à bout de se monde magique, surtout dans celui où il était si important dans l'avenir des sorciers.

Harry était soudain entrer dans ses pensées qu'il ne voyait plus où il mettait les pieds et accrocha ceux de Miya. Tout d'eux tombèrent dans la neige, en plein milieu du chemin central de Pré-au-lard, la cape se détacha à quelques centimètres plus loin. Une femme qui passait près d'eux, remarquèrent deux adolescent apparaître spontanément, celle-ci lâcha un faible cris.

La japonaise attrapa la cape et l'enfila autour de Harry et elle. Enfin parvenu à se relever sans d'autre embûche, ils se faufilèrent derrière la jeune femme.

Je suis ton esprit, tu as sérieusement besoin de pilule, voir des gens comme ça? Ouff, fatiguer la madame! Répondit Miya avec un rire moqueur.

Alors que les deux Gryffondor s'éloignèrent, Harry ne pouvait plus se retenir comme sa petite amie, enleva la cape à l'affût des gens et se mit à hurler de rire, pratiquement à se rouler dans la neige. S'était tout de même le cas de l'asiatique.

Tu crois qu'elle a cru à son esprit? Demanda le sorcier aux lunettes rondes.

Aucune idée, mais si oui, elle va péter la dose de pilule. Répondit Miya, morte de rire.

Les amoureux ressortirent quelques minutes plus tard de la boutique de friandise Honeydukes. Les mains pleine, si ils mangeraient tout ces trucs il en passerait plus les portes. Même leur fou rire toujours présent faisait fuir lentement les gens autour d'eux. Alors que Miya essaya de peser sur son distributeur de boule aux chocolats :

Cette cochonnerie ne veut pas s'ouvrir! S'écria-t-elle en l'agitant d'un côté et de l'autre.

J'crois pas quand leur faisant mal tu vas aidé à la faire ouvrir.

Avec raison, les chocolats hurlaient dans le distributeur et Miya commençait à trouver qu'il hurlait trop pour des friandises mangeable. La japonaise leva le distributeur, l'agitant de nouveau elle enclencha un mécanisme et une boule de chocolat sortie aussitôt. La voyant partir avec une certaine vitesse, le chocolat qui hurlait pénétra à l'instant dans l'œil d'un élève qui sortait de Zonko, qui s'écroula par terre.

Oups!

Le Gryffondor empoigna sa copine et l'emmena au pas de course entre deux boutiques, contre les murs. Des poubelles vertes, lorsque le couple passa tout près ceux-ci se mirent à grogner, donc ils s'éloignèrent encore plus profond dans la ruelle.

Tu crois que je lui ai fait mal? Demanda l'oriental, un peut honteuse.

Tant fais pas, si c'est le cas Pomfresh lui feras repousser son œil.

Miya fit une faible grimace de la langue.

Cela m'étonnerait qu'il commence à faire une enquête sur un chocolat beuglant. Avoua le sorcier avec un rire.

L'asiatique sourit au bras de son sorcier. Elle pigea alors un suçon et se le mit en pleine bouche. Quelques fois elle l'enlevait pour pouvoir parler et d'autre fois le suçait ( -- le bonbon ) en écoutant les paroles du sorcier.

Harry posa sa main sur les joues de sa petite amie, un faible sourire sur ses lèvres, il la flattait parmi ses mèches de cheveux. La jeune fille enleva son suçon et s'approcha de la tête du sorcier, il était plus grand et elle devait également lever la sienne alors que lui la baissait. Les tourtereaux s'embrassèrent longuement et même à dire passionnément. Ils ne virent aucunement la silhouette sombre à l'autre bout de la ruelle, celle qui les fixait. Quand à Miya qui l'embrassait toujours, elle le poussa légèrement vers l'arrière, croyant atteindre le mur, mais les deux Gryffondor tombèrent par terre, le suçon s'accrocha aux sorcier.

Ah non! Ma chemise, c'est collé!

Ronald regardait le tableau d'affichage dans la salle commune. Il y avait plus vraiment de nouveauté. À part les entraînement de Quidditch, réunion des préfet, à qui était la salle de bain, animal perdu, recherche d'objets… Le grand roux s'arrêta sur « Le bal de Noël » C'était tout nouveau, car depuis la 4e année il avait pas eu d'autre bal. Enfin, son ventre grogna. Si Lavande lui reviendrait sur le dernier bal? Il serait ridiculiser! Ou encore, personne ne voudrait y aller avec lui… À l'instant même le garçon arracha la feuille sur la babillard et essaya de trouver une place où la cacher, la détruire…

Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda une voix féminine derrière lui.

Le préfet se retourna et perçu Parvati. Surtout pas elle, l'amie de Lavande.

Heu… rien.

La jeune Gryffondor fronça les sourcils.

Alors pourquoi caches-tu un papier?

Je n'ai rien…

Aussitôt, Parvati lui sauta dessus et parvint à lui arracher le papier des mains. Elle se recula, sourire vainqueur alors que Ron essaya de dire n'importe quoi.

C'est mon devoir, rends-moi le! Insista le sorcier.

Ouais, comme si tu traînais avec des devoirs. Susurra Parvati en lisant la feuille.

Voyant les yeux de la Gryffondor qui parcoururent la feuille de gauche à droite, Ronald se prépara à reculer de la jeune fille. Lorsqu'elle eut finit ses yeux se posèrent vers Ron, les mains sur ses hanches.

Un devoir hein?

J'me suis peut-être tromper…

C'est ça… Tu essayais de cacher le bal de Noël, espérant ne pas avoir à faire à Lavande? Désoler de te décevoir, mais moi je suis toujours son amie alors les ragots passe partout. De toute façon, elle compte se trouver mieux qu'un Weasley! Renchérit Parvati avec un air mesquin.

Ah bon? C'est bien pour elle.

Parvati vint pour raccrocher la feuille au babillard, mais Ron se mit à hurler en se tassant. Les yeux agrandit, elle fixa le préfet.

Tu hurles comme une fille!

Hum… bah, ouais et alors? Tu voulais me piquer avec la feuille hein! Se défendis Ron.

Parvati soupira.

Un paranoïaque. Souffla-t-elle désespérer.

Quand celle-ci s'éclipsa à l'extérieur de la salle commune, une main se posa ensuite sur l'épaule de Ron, lui lâchant un second cris.

Hé!!! C'est moi, Hermione! S'écria-t-elle.

Tes folles!

Tu me la fait hier, à mon tour. Répondit la sorcière fier. Parvati de voulait quoi?

Ron se dirigea sur un fauteuil et s'assit, en se renfrognant. La préfète regarda le tableau à son tour.

Oooh! Ça.

Ron tourna la tête.

Quoi?

Quand tu as planté Lavande. Elle va sûrement se reprendre avec celui de cette année. Répondit Hermione, montrant la feuille entre ses doigts.

Ronald regarda le feu.

J'suis tanné de voir cette maudite feuille de papier!!


	11. On fuis se soir, simplement nous deux

Chapitre 11 

Drago Malefoy venait de quitter la salle de bain des préfets, serviette entourer à la taille, que deux Gryffondor se mettaient à avancer sur le marbre des bains en dessous de la cape d'invisibilité. Ils mirent le pied près d'un des bains qu'une silhouette fit à nouveau son apparition, celle de Drago. Au même moment, Harry et Miya tombèrent sur le marbre dans un fracas douloureux, heureusement ils s'étaient accrochés à leur cape pour ne pas la perdre. Malefoy se retourna d'un coup sec, sure et certain d'avoir entendu un bruit. Ses yeux d'une couleur limpide traversèrent la salle de bain du regard, mais dans chaque bain où il s'attardait, il y avait personne. Le Serpentard décida que ce n'était peut-être le fruit de son imagination, à savoir très divaguer et s'éclipsa pour de bon.

Quelques instant plus tard, lorsque Harry fut sure de ne plus se faire déranger, il enleva d'un coup la cape. La japonaise secoua la tête, elle était écraser sur le sol et avait mal, quel idée de tout laisser du marbre trempé!! Elle essaya de se relever, mais gémis. Le sorcier aux cheveux de jais regarda sa petite amie, inquiet qu'elle se tienne les côtes avec une certaine douleur et que ses lèvres aspire l'air des bains.

Ça va? Demanda-t-il pour une question un peut, même très stupide.

Harry s'était rapprocher de l'asiatique, tout deux par terre assis ou encore à genou. Il passa sa main sur la hanche gauche de Miya, un nouveau gémissement venant de son ange.

Ça l'air douloureux.

Non, j'ai juste tombé sur du marbre! Lança-t-elle sarcastique. …J'suis désoler.

Le Gryffondor haussa un faible sourire en coin malgré tout. Miya s'avança lentement, pris la main du garçon et la posa sur ses hanches, le regard dans celui qui la faisait tant vibrer.

Ça me fait du bien tout de même…

Le célèbre sorcier leva les yeux vers sa copine. Ce qui lui demanderait paraîtrait peut-être obsédé ou pervers, mais c'était tout simplement professionnelle et qu'il ne voyait pas la blessure, alors comment l'aider?

Enlève ton gilet. Demanda le garçon.

Sur le coup, il semblait normal à donner un ordre, mais il devenu timide et rempli de rougeur. Miya elle, afficha un air offusquer.

Quoi? Tes malades!

… Tu veux que je la vois ta blessure et que je t'aide ou non? Ton gilet est tellement serrer qu'on ne peut même pas essayer de voir! Répliqua le garçon.

De 1, c'est un chemisier et de 2. Protection anti garçon. Répliqua l'oriental avec un sourire moqueur.

Harry affichait toujours son air sérieux et autoritaire, même si la jeune asiatique se moquait devant lui, enfin sois elle se moquait ou était mesquine. Le revers de la pièce retourna vers Miya, lorsque ses rires lui firent une douleur aux hanches, Harry sourit mesquinement. Décidément Harry était près à tout pour voir! Miya détacha un à un les boutons de son chemisier et la laissa légèrement tomber sur le marbre pour finalement apercevoir sa brassière rouge sang brodé de fleur en satin, vulgaire mais très jolie. Le sorcier s'attarda quelques instant sous cette vu, mais il se tapa la tête et fixa la blessure. Il se pencha, les mains sur les hanches de Miya, elle avait pas de plais ni de blessure, plutôt une simple rougeur qui en deviendrait un grand bleu.

Aïe! Tes pas obligé de m'écraser la côte! Marmonna Miya entre ses dents.

Un câlin alors?

Miya et Harry se rapprochèrent, mais la jeune fille s'arrêta à quelques centimètres. Ses yeux émeraudes entrait avec le miroir de ceux du Gryffondor. Le garçon de 16 ans trouvait bien le silence long, ce qu'il voulait s'était le visage de Miya, ses lèvres mais elle était arrêter!! Si elle avançait pas à la minute suivante, c'est lui qui l'embrasserait férocement! Il la désirait tant et elle le faisait languir avec mesquinerie. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enlacer ses lèvres avec ceux de sa petite amie, légèrement rosâtre, celle-ci échappa ses mots que les lèvres d'Harry attrapèrent avec fougue et désir.

Tu crois que Poudlard pourrait vivre sans nous? Demanda l'asiatique qui poignarda tout de même le sorcier.

Tu veux qu'on meurt?

Non idiot! … Si on partait ensemble, loin de Poudlard et de la magie? Loin des règles, simplement toi et moi plus le monde à découvrir?

Le sorcier aux cheveux de jais n'arrivait à trouver les mots pour expliquer ou répondre à l'asiatique. Il avait du mal à respirer, ses oreilles le détrompait-il? Miya venait de lui dire, de lui demander une chose impossible, même folle. Les paroles de la jeune fille se reflétait dans son esprit, hanté par la voix angélique.

C'est ça ton cadeau de Noël? Demanda Harry, avec une certaine ambiance humoristique.

Heu non… Ça c'est une partie, un surplus avec le cadeau que je veux. Des diamants à mon cou avec des rubis ou des perles…

Les yeux du Gryffondor s'agrandirent aussi grand que ses lunettes. Les cadeaux de Miya était donc si énorme? Si spectaculaire? Comment pouvait-il lui offrir de telle chose? Jamais il ne pourrait lui offrir tout ces choses… Si c'était de cette façon de lui prouver qu'il l'aimait, l'aimait-il vraiment? Devant l'air surpris d'Harry, Miya se mit à rire avec un sourire.

Non sérieusement, partir… Répliqua-t-elle avec toute lucidité.

Le Gryffondor resta toujours sans voix. Sa gorge était tellement sèche, ses mots le fuyait si rapidement qu'il ne savait quoi répondre. Tandis que le regard impatient de Miya le rendait nerveux.

Pour… Pourquoi? Souffla Harry après mure réflexion.

Pour être tout les deux.

Tu oublis peut-être que c'est moi l'avenir des sorciers?!

Miya se rapprocha, être près de Harry, près de la chaleur qu'il dégageait, près de lui.

Dumbledore est aussi puissant que toi, alors pourquoi Voldemort ne sais jamais pointer ici? Répliqua Miya avec une grimace en prononçant le nom de la terreur elle-même. Parce qu'il en a peur.

mais en partant on se jette dans la gueule du loup! S'écria le sorcier.

Non, pas du tout. Tu crois que Volde… Chose en a après toi?, mais…

Oui!!

Mais, il t'aurait déjà tué lorsque tu étais chez les Dursdley. Les moldues sont sans défense, alors tu serais déjà mort pendant les vacances.

Sous les paroles de sa petite amie, le garçon se renfrognât et devenu plutôt sombre, mourir mourir! C'était toujours la même chose…

Il ne la pas fait. Il ne veut pas se venger de lui avoir résister, il veut le pouvoir, régner comme auparavant, avant ta naissance. Je sais que toi autant que moi, tu veux fuir, tu veux partir pour ignorer le monde que tu n'as jamais voulu connaître. Ensemble, simplement nous deux, vivre comme des moldues, vivre normalement.

On a que 16 ans!

Tu trouves peut-être que notre liaison est normal? Renchérit la sorcière.

Tout les mots se déchaînaient dans sa voix qui percutait le garçon sans arrêt, comme une lame dans son ventre, dans son cœur. Comme si il ne comprenait rien, qu'il ne voulait rien comprendre. Mais une partie de lui le forçait à croire en Miya, à croire en ses paroles qui était d'une certaine façon véridique. De toute façon, en retenu Rogue lui avait clairement dit qu'il avait hâte de ne plus voir SA face, donc se serait un honneur qui lui ferais. Tandis qu'à lui et Miya, il pourrait très bien vivre dans l'ombre, ensemble, comme Sirius. Un hommage en quelque sorte qu'il lui ferais. Alors que Hermione et Ron? Il se débrouillait bien ensemble non? Un bref instant, Harry s'était mis à y penser, c'est lèvres touchèrent ceux de l'asiatique aussitôt. Lui dévouant le plus passionner et le plus tendre des baiser pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes…

Je veux partir… Souffla-t-il entre son baiser des plus délicieux selon la sorcière.

L'asiatique le poussa aussitôt dans le bassin d'eau, un sourire moqueur. Harry remonta légèrement à la surface, les yeux et les lunettes plein d'eau, ses cheveux complètement ébouriffer et encore plus soyeux. Miya fit quelques pas vers l'avant, mais elle fut saisit par des mains chaudes et glacé par les gouttelettes qui glissèrent sur son corps et fut entraîner dans le bain, habiller à son tour, à part son haut. Ses pieds flottèrent lentement dans le creux, elle envoya de l'eau en plein visage du sorcier.

Hé!! J'suis toute trempé maudit! Grommela Harry.

L'asiatique lui envoya encore plus d'eau.

faut pas chialer, mon p'tit angel!

Le Gryffondor empoigna la sorcière à l'instant et l'emmena dans le fond du bain en tombant. De retour à la surface, ceux-ci s'enlacèrent et s'embrassèrent, sauf…

Ah ah! J'ai parier 25$ que vous allé le faire ici! Se moqua Mimi-Geignarde.

Ils sont encore partit! Demanda Hermione de plus en plus effondrer par les mouvements de Ron à déchirer ses feuilles.

Oui!! Devine quoi?

Quoi?

Ils ont encore la cape d'invisibilité. Rétorqua Ron, jaloux.

Hermione vint s'asseoir à ses côtés avec Seamus et Parvati. Ils encerclèrent la table de travail en regardant la neige à l'extérieur. Il n'était que le matin et le soir même s'était le grand jour, celui du Bal de Noël.

Ca fait combien de fois cette semaine? Demanda Parvati, pas tellement sure d'avoir bien côté sur ses doigts.

Ron la repris aussitôt.

Tas besoin de tes doigts maintenant?

Le grand roux reçu un coussin en pleine tête et se mit à rire.

Hey! S'écria Hermione face à la jeune fille. Fait attention.

Bah… Ce n'est qu'un coussin!

La sorcière se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil rouge, il semblait se confondre dans sa timidité intensément rougeâtre.

Pour en revenir au compte, heu… 50e fois au moins? Répondit Seamus.

Tout le petit groupe hochèrent de la tête, sure que c'était le véritable nombre. Combien de fois avaient-il vu Harry et Miya ensemble? Au cours, dans les couloirs, entre les cours, au déjeuner, à l'extérieur? Avec la cape ou non c'était la même chose. Le silence s'était interposé à nouveau et les jeunes Gryffondor regardaient chacun dans un sens inverse, jusqu'à ce que la voix douce de Parvati s'installe.

Alors, vos projet pour se soir? Qui sont les élus?

Les élèves se bousculaient déjà dans les couloirs pour arriver avec leur cavalier dans la grande salle, prêt à s'amuser pour le plus beau bal de leur vie, ceux d'un Noël particulier, qui s'avançait d'ailleurs pour certains. Ils étaient tous empresser d'arriver avant les autres, que c'était la chamaille et la bavardage dans tout les sens. Heureusement, la plupart des Gryffondor de 6e année était assez conscient pour arriver plus tard, sois pour ne pas être bousculer ou se faire remarquer d'une entrée fracassante. Les garçons étaient déjà dans la salle commune ; Harry essaya d'attacher sa cravate avec le plus de mal possible qu'il pouvait, Ron sillonnait dans toute la pièce, stresser et Seamus regardait le feu sans trop d'intérêt. Alors que les minutes passèrent soigneusement, mais qui était terriblement pénible. Les sorcières des plus sublimes descendirent voir leur cavalier.

Une sorcière aux cheveux bouclés fit sa première entrée. Ses cheveux étaient rattacher derrière sa tête, laissant retomber des mèches bouclés d'une couleur blé très jolie, sa robe d'un vert pâle faisait absolument ressortir sa beauté légèrement blanchâtre, Hermione se dirigea vers Ronald. Elle se renfrognât aussitôt. Son cavalier n'était pas des plus extraordinaire, mais plutôt des plus ridicule avec son habit oranger. Ensuite vint le tour de Parvati, ses cheveux bruns foncés était tressé jusque dans son dos, sa robe à manche faisait un détour chez la chine et d'une couleur rouge qui lui allait à ravir se dirigea vers Seamus et fut heureuse de le voir avec plus de classe que certains.

Harry qui n'arrivait plus à attacher sa cravate, grogna de telle force que Parvati sursauta près de lui. Si ça continuait il déchirerait sa cravate sur le champs! Dans son désespoir, son cœur bourdonna et son ventre gazouilla. Devant lui, descendait la plus merveilleuse des créatures. Sa robe bleu mer était moulante, resserrant ses hanches pour faire paraître une silhouette extrêmement féminine, décolleté vers le haut avec des lanières qui s'attachait derrière son cou en s'entrecroisant. Les cheveux noirs de l'asiatique retombait splendidement sur ses épaules et sa poitrine, de fine particule de diamant parsemer sa chevelure des plus soyeuse et quelques mèches était rattacher par une fleur de cerisier, une fleur de son pays…

Lorsqu'elle fut près de lui, le sorcier vacilla, n'arrivant pas à croire de ce qui se trouvait devant lui, sa véritable copine?! Le sourire aux lèvres, ses yeux émeraudes de telle beauté, elle était l'une des plus belles femmes de se monde et se, juste pour lui.

Tu as un problème?

Pourquoi m'as tu obligé à porter cette chose! Répondit Harry en pointant la cravate à moitié attacher à son cou, désespérer.

De nouveau, son sourire ravisa le sorcier et Miya s'attaqua à la cravate qu'elle attacher mielleusement autour du cou de son amoureux.

Bon, alors on y va! S'écria Parvati, toute joyeuse.

Alors que les couples allaient franchirent le couloir, ils furent arrêter par la voix de Seamus.

Hen hen! Pas le droit de bouger!

Quoi encore? S'écria Hermione, impatiente.

Regardez en haut! Vous ne pouvez passé sans avoir été sous le gui.

Personne ne semblait dire quoi que se soit et Parvati prit les mains de Seamus, l'approcha du gui et commença à l'embrasser. Elle ne lui avait pas laisser le temps de se voir, qu'elle s'était jeter sur lui.

Tu crois qu'elle va l'étouffer? Demanda Ron à l'oreille de Harry qui tenait sa copine contre lui.

J'crois que oui! Se moqua le sorcier, mais il reçu un coup dans les côtes de la part d'Hermione.

Le premier couple se retourna et firent face aux deux autres.

On est obligé? Demanda Ron, totalement timide alors qu'il regarda vaguement Hermione.

Oui! Répondit Seamus, amusé.

Hermione et Ron hésitèrent longtemps, mais ils furent pousser par Miya et ils se retrouvèrent en dessous du gui. Pendant plusieurs minutes les deux amis se regardèrent, ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait faire le premier pas. Soupirant, Parvati les poussa à son tour et les deux Gryffondor furent enlacer, leur lèvres se touchèrent. Le premier baiser entre Ron et Hermione commençait à se savourer tendrement, qu'ils se reculèrent spontanément.

Voilà, content? Répliqua Hermione à Seamus.

Non! S'écria celui-ci en riant.

Les deux amis l'ignorèrent, alors que se fut le tour du véritable couple. Sans problème, ils s'étaient embrasser et ce…. Ron regarda un moment sa montre, l'aiguille passait affreusement lentement, Parvati soupirait et Seamus semblait regarder leur « façon » de s'embrasser. Ils décidèrent donc de partir et Hermione empoigna les deux tourtereaux.

Hé!! On avait pas finit! Hurla Harry, fâché.

Vous aurez tout le temps au bal. Répliqua la sorcière désespérer.

La bal était commencer depuis plusieurs heures déjà, tout était magique. Les élèves s'amusaient et même le professeur Dumbledore avait prit place sur la piste avec McGonagall. Au moins eux aussi prenait plaisir à s'amuser, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Rogue, mais la plupart des gens s'en fichait. Hermione et Ron était toujours sur la piste, étonnant. Seamus et Parvati parlait ensemble, ils riaient si fort que le couple parvenait à l'entendre du buffet. Miya prenait un verre, en buvait une gorgé et s'élança vers la bouche du Gryffondor pour se faire saisir. Alors que leur baiser était plus nombreux, plus intense, deux silhouettes les accrochèrent à l'instant, regard féroce et mesquin.

Vous avez finis oui?

Mais le couple ne semblait l'entendre et continuait leur baiser.

Hé! Vous bloquer l'espace au buffet je vous signale! Rugit Malefoy.

Toujours rien, il se décida alors de les pousser pour pouvoir enfin voir le buffet, au bras de Ariane, celle-ci s'avança à la suite.

Vous aviez qu'à passé de l'autre côté. Rétorqua Harry alors qu'il se décrocha de sa copine.

Bah ouais, c'est ça!

Drago semblait chercher quelques choses du buffet, Ariane s'était prit un verre ainsi qu'à son cavalier. Malefoy portait une tunique verte, logo des Malefoy, pas tellement étonnant, au moins il semblait propre! Ariane avait les cheveux soyeux et sur ses épaules, ses yeux bleues encore plus brillant et de sa robe rouge elle en faisait ressortir une certaine classe pour une Serpentard. Les bretelles s'entremêlaient à ses bras et la luxure brillante de sa robe était bien du à un montant d'argent énorme.

C'est bien la première fois que Malefoy aurait acquis une certaine classe. Susurra Harry.

C'est pas ton cas Potter. Au moins, il y a Miya qui fait la beauté de son cavalier, mais elle a encore du progrès…. Ricana le Serpentard.

C'est ça va dont voir ailleurs pauvre taré!

Drago grogna et s'était accrocher au Gryffondor pour lui mettre son pied, mais les deux cavalières retinrent chacun leur homme. Consciente d'éviter une bagarre dans se jour de Noël. Miya ne put ajouter un mot qu'elle entendit son nom :

Svp, j'aimerais inviter Miss Kwenji à nous prêter sa voix. Notre chanteuse c'est absenter quelques instant et….

Les deux Serpentard retournèrent le regard vers la japonaise, même son petite ami en fut étonner, tandis que ceux qui la connaissait la regardait vivement.

Quoi?! Moi?…

Le professeur Dumbledore sourit. Harry embrassa sa copine aux yeux de tout les élèves rivés sur eux, devant le d'égout de Malefoy et laissa son amoureuse prendre la piste et ensuite la scène. Devant les lumières de l'assemblés, la musique des instruments et son apparence physique, le jeune sorcier de 16 ans fut heureux d'avoir une telle fille comme copine, elle était à en couper le souffle. L'asiatique semblait timide de faire face à tout le monde, surtout avec des centaines et des centaines d'élèves. Lentement sa voix s'était rétorquer dans toute la salle, les yeux fermer elle essaya de se guider par la musique instrumental, sa propre voix. Sa démarche plus intense, elle allait bientôt faire vibrer tout ses gens, enfin l'espérait-elle!

Hermione et Ron danser toujours, miraculeusement et souriait devant la musique de la japonaise. Seamus et Parvati eux ignorait complètement qui était en scène, même la musique ils en avaient aucun sens puisqu'il se parlait et riait de plus en plus. Harry se dandinait tout seule, dans son coin, stresser ou encore empresser de plus envers sa copine. Elle faisait défiler devant lui un certain bonheur, un désir encore plus fou qui le manipulait sans cesse et Harry en souffrait, tout était si intense entre eux, mais sans d'attrait physique, il ne résistait plus à cette fille. Alors que Malefoy et Ariane…

Ah, c'est nul! S'écria le Serpentard en se détournant.

Ah heu…. Ouais. Répliqua la jeune fille en arrêtant de danser aussitôt, elle espérait au moins que Malefoy ne l'es pas vu.

À l'instant même, Drago cru s'évanouir sous la grande salle.

Tu veux me traumatisé ou quoi?! Hurla-t-il en voyant Harry se dandiner, mais qui s'arrêta à sa vu.

Le sorcier aux cheveux de jais croisa les bras et se tourna ailleurs, désespérément timide et gêner. Alors que Malefoy empoigna Ariane et l'entraîna sur la piste. Les minutes passés, il avait hâte que son asiatique redescendre de la scène, enfin pour l'avoir près de lui et lui fournir le plus de nécessaire en câlin et s'éclipser en douce…

Défoulant dans la foule, Miya se jeta au bras du garçon, elle s'était jeter sur lui. Les bras à son cou, ses jambes se renforcèrent contre la taille du sorcier, ne touchant plus le sol et tout reposait à présent sur l'équilibre du sorcier de 16 ans. L'asiatique l'embrassa de nouveau, même si les élèves les plus curieux les fixait. Ses mèches tombèrent sur le visage du Gryffondor, le chatouillant à quelques reprises. Les mains d'Harry vinrent se posé sur les hanches de sa petite amie et la déposa tendrement sur le sol après ses langoureux baiser.

Tu as apprécier au moins?

Tes baisers?

Non… Rougit Harry. Sur la scène?

C'était génial! Je n'aurais jamais cru réussir à faire ça…

Tu devrais me remercier! Répliqua le sorcier.

Celle-ci se mit à sourire merveilleusement, embrassant le sorcier tendrement.

Pourquoi?

J'ai découvert ce que tu écrivais, des chansons. Donc j'ai prit cette chance.

La jeune fille lui sourit à nouveau et l'embrassa encore. Sa façon de le remercier était donc devenu si intense par se baiser, que même le buffet aurait pris feu. Le Gryffondor n'arrivait plus à tenir sur place, les élèves était devenu de plus en plus curieux et les fixait, à savoir si Miya était une mangeuse d'homme à avaler Harry de cette façon, surtout les premières années. Malefoy marchait de sa curiosité quelques fois, mais il préférait ignorer cette sois disante « écoeuranterie » à ses yeux. Les deux amoureux tombèrent, contre le buffet faisant revoler quelques plats et ensuite sur le sol. Miya resta sur lui, le plus gracieux des regards et le sourire le plus intime qui sois.

Elle riait, Harry referma de plus en plus ses mains sur les hanches de sa petite amie, croyant qu'elle allait s'échapper. Alors que la japonaise avança la tête, Harry lui chuchota une pensée.

Tu es prête à partir?

Le soir même, il était que les petites heures du matin et les Gryffondor venait à peine de se coucher, tous heureux de leur bal, le plus beau qu'il est eu. Hermione s'était couché dans son baldaquin, saluant ses copines. Parvati resta tout de même éveiller, sur le lit de Miya qui celle-ci s'était cacher sous une robe de chambre.

Tu n'as pas l'air fatiguer. Répondit Parvati avec un faible sourire après avoir bailler.

ah heu…. Non pas vraiment. Ne te gêne pas pour y aller toi.

Non, j'aime bien parler en veillant.

Distraite, Miya ignora les dernières paroles de la jeune fille comme si elle l'embêtait. L'asiatique lâcha un soupir.

Tu as tant de chose importante à me dire se soir? Répliqua celle-ci un peut froidement.

Parvati sursauta dans le son de sa voix mais fit attention de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

Bah pas vraiment, bavarder entre fille non?

J'suis fatiguer! Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

Tu m'avais dit le contraire non il y a quelques secondes?

J'ai changer d'idée là! S'écria-t-elle.

Parvati se leva lentement, faisant comme si elle n'avait pas entendu l'asiatique, mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se coucher dans son lit, un énorme bruit parvinrent à ses oreilles. Venant de la salle commune, la jeune fille se leva aussitôt, inquiète d'un intrus, mais avant de faire un pas, Miya la retint.

Laisse j'y vais.

Mais….

Non! Couche-toi.

L'asiatique attendit que la jeune fille se recouche, ferme les rideaux de son baldaquin et sure qu'elle ne bougerait pas, la Gryffondor attrapa sa valise en dessous de son lit, enleva d'un coup sec sa robe de chambre pour laisser paraître un jeans et une camisole vêtu d'un manteau en jeans et commença à la traîner dans les escaliers. Parvati referma tranquillement le rideau après avoir bien vue. En bas, Harry venait de rouler contre le sapin de Noël, les divans rouge et même le bureau. Celui-ci venait de se cogner dans tout les sens et gémis à plusieurs reprise. Miya lâcha sa valise et se jeta vers lui.

Qu'est-il arrivé?

J'ai essayer de te rejoindre. Répondit le garçon en se levant lamentablement.

Miya se moqua aussitôt, devant l'air frustrer de son petit ami.

Désoler, c'est que… J'croyais que tu savais que les Garçons n'avait pas l'autorisation d'être dans le dortoir des filles.

Tu vois, ça ma complètement sortit de l'esprit. Grommela Harry.

L'oriental l'embrassa longuement par surprise à son tour et fixa le jeune homme. Les yeux ouverts à nouveau, après avoir savourer le baiser.

Sois pas grincheux, je suis là.

Que fais-tu?!

Miya était retourner chercher sa valise mais elle avait passer par le sapin. Prenant les cadeaux vite fait à son nom et ceux de Harry, elle les replia dans un sac et le tira aux bras du Gryffondor.

Tu crois que j'allais partir sans mes cadeaux. S'écria l'asiatique souriante.

Harry rit à la suite de ses mots, voyant l'asiatique approcher, il l'empoigna par la taille et la fit tournoyer vers lui comme dans une danse magique et celle-ci tomba contre le torse du sorcier, là où elle se sentait bien. Le sourire séduisant parcourut les lèvres du magicien. Haletant légèrement sa main contre les courbes de la sorcière.

T'aurais du les laisser ici, se ne sont pas des cadeaux super original ou jolie! Répondit-il d'un air moqueur.

Ses mains enroulèrent la jeune asiatique de sa peau exotique.

- Allons voir le monde extérieur, l'aventure n'attends que nous…


	12. Le Lendemain de Noël, l'amour

Chapitre 12 

« Le lendemain de Noël, l'amour »

Depuis plusieurs heures maintenant les deux adolescents avaient quittés l'école de Poudlard. Laissant derrière eux le monde magique, le passé et tout ce qui aurait et allait se passé. Désormais ils ne seraient que deux à vivre, à vivre ensemble. Chaque fois qu'ils prenaient un transport pour le voyage, Harry se sentait éloigné de plus en plus de ce qui avait été sa véritable maison, mais il ne semblait avoir aucun remords de son acte ou encore de la tristesse, au contraire. Il avait la plus belles des adolescentes à ses côté, un monde à découvrir avec elle et pour une fois, commencer une vie normal… Même si à 16 ans ce n'était pas des plus idéal, mais l'ancien sorcier ne semblait déranger par cette pensée. Lui et Miya s'aimait déjà beaucoup, alors pourquoi ne pas tenter cette chance qui se trouvait à lui? Cette chance de peut-être être libre et vivre simplement avec une fille, sa petite amie?

Il avait la cape d'invisibilité, le train et plusieurs transport à l'incognito qu'ils se donnaient pour retrouver Londres, le véritable monde. Ils avaient voyager pendant plusieurs heures déjà et ils se sentaient à plat et crever. Ils n'avaient rien avaler du trajet, le soleil commençait à se lever petit à petit et Harry se demandait si ses amis allaient se douter ou savoir ce qui était arriver. Enfin, voir le visage de Miya le fit changer aussitôt et il se concentra sur eux. À la sortit de la bus, ils enfileraient à nouveau la cape et se dirigeraient dans Londres, plus précisément dans les quartiers des habitants. Là ils auraient sans doute une chance de trouver une maison abandonner ou encore une âme charitable pour les hébergés.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux de jais souria, il pourrait travailler dans un restaurent pas très jolie et tout crasseux, ramenant quelques choses à manger dans sa maison, plutôt délabrer et abandonner pour en nourrir sa petite amie et lui. Elle, se trouverait sûrement un travail quelconque et ainsi de suite. Pour une première fois, il se sentait heureux avec Miya. Une simple fille, un simple rien et aucun ami. La paix qui commençait et le changement de vie.

Même si quelques fois les gens les regardait bizarrement, les tourtereaux se contentèrent de posé les yeux sur l'un de l'autre et ignorer ses esprit fou. Alors qu'ils se murmuraient des petits brins de paroles, des rires à l'occasion, le regard des gens se posaient sur eux, comme si les deux adolescents venaient d'une autre galaxie. L'autobus s'arrêta d'un coup sec, le chauffeur marmonna des bribes de mots lassant et impolie, tandis que le couple prirent leur bagage et descendirent à l'instant, la bus fila d'un coup sec. Le vent souffla férocement, faisant basculer les valises par-ci et par-là, les cheveux de la jeune filles s'étalèrent dans tout les sens, sans rien voir et Harry ressemblait à une énorme « moppe » noirs. L'asiatique se mit à faire un rire moqueur et le sorcier toucha ses cheveux pour ensuite se renfrogner.

Hey! C'est pas marrant et encore moins gentil! Bougonna celui-ci.

Mais Miya ne pu s'arrêter alors qu'ils commencèrent à se chamailler, rire, la fenêtre d'une maison tout près cogna fortement, faisant sursauter le jeune couple qui regardèrent dans la vitre. Une vieille dame d'un certains âge, sûrement le centenaire! Cognait dans sa vitre à l'aide de sa canne.

Allez-vous en! Bande de morveux, on s'entend plus ici. Hurla la vieille dame, avant de s'étouffer et de partit vers son salon.

Elle a dit? Demanda Miya à Harry, dont elle perçu son haussement d'épaule interrogatif.

L'asiatique se rapprocha, il faisait frisquet qu'un peut, mais assez pour qu'elle puisse s'étendre dans les bras de son amoureux, la réchauffer. Le manteau d'Harry ouvert, la jeune fille alla s'y cacher et le sorcier à recouvra de son même manteau à l'air et ainsi de ses bras contre la peau de la jeune fille qui n'avait malheureusement, que petit cotte en Jeans. Les deux amoureux se regardèrent un instant.

Au fais quoi? Demanda Harry, content de voir sa copine si près de lui, de cette chaleur qui les recouvrait.

Rien… Je veux me recouvrir de ton corps et dormir ici.

Un faible sourire en coin, l'oriental s'approcha du visage du garçon qui souriait toujours, elle voulait encore goûter à ses lèvres et heureusement c'était réciproque. Les adolescents s'embrassèrent dans cette brise froide, mais qui paraissait intensément chaud par leur deux corps, d'ailleurs le baiser était encore plus chaleureux. Mais tout s'arrêta d'un coup brusque lorsqu'une voiture passa près d'eux, des adolescents du même âge, les amoureux semblèrent intimider par les paroles de la gang de gars :

Jolie baguette, tu devrais la lui enfoncer dans sa petite ch……

Harry pressa sa main sur sa poche arrière puis inséra sa baguette plus profondément pour que personne ne puisse la voir à nouveau. Il se sentait timide et honteux dont la façon des gars qui lui avait lancer ces paroles, enfin ceux qui répliquait surtout à Miya. Mais il fut heureux de voir que celle-ci voulait les ignorer en la voyant se cacher encore plus dans son manteau, la tête contre le torse. L'ancien sorcier de Gryffondor se pencha aussitôt, laissant Miya à certaine question et attrapa la ganse de sa valise. Pressa la main et fixa les merveilleux yeux de SON asiatique.

On ferais mieux de trouver un abris, se serra plus sure sans doute.

D'un bref signe de la tête, Miya se recula à contre cœur de la chaleur de son amant. Elle y était si bien que sa tête pris une mine triste, mais le baiser de son petit ami la fit sourire de plus belle et à son tour elle empoigna sa valise et tout deux traînèrent sur le trottoir, espérant trouver une certaine maison, mais pour plus de précaution, ils s'étaient vêtu à nouveau de la cape d'invisibilité.

Miya sentait ses jambes devenir de plus en plus douloureuse à chaque pas fait. Harry l'entraînait si loin dans cette ville, enfin dans se quartier. Mais fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment de maison abandonner ou encore, après tout à l'heure, les gens semblaient plutôt fou. Alors éviter de demander d'être hébergé surtout. L'asiatique regardait son petit ami, essayant de suivre les pas et elle souria. Il était si….

Aussitôt, l'adolescente trébucha sur le trottoir et Harry passa par dessus, les valises d'un bout à l'autre et la petite Hedwidge qui roulait dans la cage. La cape s'envola à l'instant, mettant le couple à découvert. Harry était sur tout son long, la tête légèrement relever, les gens toute écarter et la valise qui venait d'atterrir sur lui. Miya était juste devant, la tête adosser contre la valise d'Harry et la sienne qu'elle avait échapper sur l'herbe du terrain. Dès qu'elle se tourna, le garçon replaça ses lunettes et fixa la jeune fille, fronçant les sourcils.

Tes malchanceuse à se point?

J'crois que oui. Répondit l'asiatique timide.

Miya posa les yeux, pas évident, le trottoir était tout relever.

Comme si j'aurais pu voir ça! Répliqua Miya.

Oui. Susurra Harry, amusé par sa petite amie.

Celle-ci se renfrognât, mais Harry semblait plutôt rire de son air. Il s'approcha lentement, poussa la valise sur le côté, ses paumes de mains contre le trottoir froid et vint embrasser la jeune fille qui s'était retourner pour accepter ce « présent ».

Oh moins, tu devrais me remercier, on a peut-être trouver ce qu'il nous faut. Répondit l'oriental aux cheveux noirs en pointant la maison face à eux.

Le jeune homme détourna la tête vers le terrain ensuite vers la maison. Elle semblait abandonner, un bon début et la pancarte indiquait « à vendre ». Harry souria, se leva même si l'asiatique protesta et il s'approcha de la pancarte planter dans l'herbe. Il se retourna vers Miya qui était toujours assise sur le trottoir et sourit.

Elle est à nous alors!

Le sorcier de Poudlard donna un coup de pied sur la planche de bois et réussit à arracher la pancarte et la jeta plus loin dans l'herbe. L'asiatique se leva aussitôt, entraînant les bagages vers son petit ami, ainsi qu'Hedwidge. Les deux tourtereaux entrèrent dans la maison après plusieurs minutes à essayer de défoncer la porte. Un coup réussit, ils laissèrent leur bagages dans l'entrée et Harry déposa Hedwidge sur la table qui semblait celle du salon. Il était tout à fait content, non seulement avait-il une petite amie, mais un toit et des meubles bien rempli.

Le jeune garçon s'avança et regarda chaque meuble, alors que Miya commençait déjà à pénétrer dans la maison. Celle-ci se dirigea vers le salon à son tour, regardant Harry sillonner dans la pièce. Même un foyer était présent. C'était donc à rêver! L'asiatique enleva sa tuque coloré qui lui écrasait les cheveux, la tira sur la cage d'Hedwidge et se frotta les cheveux dans tout les sens, espérant avoir du volume. Harry s'approcha de sa petite amie, toujours aussi souriant et l'avança vers lui.

On y est… Répondit celui-ci légèrement.

Ouais!

Même si dans leur voix n'avait-il pas beaucoup d'émotion, ils en étaient bien heureux d'être ensemble, simplement tout les deux. Harry serra encore plus sa petite amie et l'embrassa de nouveau. Il pourrait donc faire tout ce qu'il voulait? La sorcière se laissa bercer par les lèvres du garçon qui s'accrochait de plus en plus à ses lèvres, ensuite sa joue et finit dans son cou. Ses mains entourèrent le cou du garçon, voulant être beaucoup plus près de lui. Leur regard se croisèrent un bref instant avant que Miya s'y rattaque et s'engage dans des baiser enflammer. Le garçon aimait, il en était fou. L'asiatique le caressait de ses mains dans ses cheveux, il en avait des centaines de frissons qui parcourait sa nuque, il frémissait mais s'était merveilleux. Les lèvres les plus savoureuse, il pouvait les toucher et sentir les siennes chaque fois sur celle de l'adolescente.

Alors qu'elle commençait à descendre tranquillement dans son cou, elle pu ressentir les faibles chocs du sorcier, plutôt les frissons qu'il appréciait tant et qu'elle se permettait d'ajouter, pour son propre plaisir et celui de son amoureux. Harry bouillonnait de plus en plus, son ventre laissait filer des milliers de papillons, et sa gorge était sèche, même si s'était un délice d'être enflammer par Miya. Il était temps, temps de découvrir autre chose que des petits baisers qui le faisait souffrir, patienter. Il voulait plus et personne ne pourrait les arrêter….

Aussitôt, ils tombèrent sur le divan, quelque peut moelleux. Miya se posa librement sur le sorcier qui resserra ses mains contre les hanches de l'asiatique. Pendant qu'elle le caressait de centaines de baiser, Harry commençait à enlever le manteau de la sorcière et posa légèrement ses mains sur le corps de Miya. Il n'était plus obligé de la maintenir, sur lui elle était parfaitement en place et la tête du garçon se maintenait contre la tête du divan. Les minutes passèrent si lentement pendant que Miya et Harry s'embrassait qu'il ne virent aucunement que la pièce prenait feu de leur chaleur corporelle, bouillonnait si fort et le désir des deux adolescents si intense que tout se bousculait.

Il y a donc pas de limite dans cette maison… Répliqua l'oriental dans un simple souffle.

Pas pour nous… Et j'en suis satisfait comme ça. Libre à toi de te laisser allé, de nous faire découvrir le grand bonheur.

Sur cette réponse, Miya n'hésita aucunement et continua son manège depuis le début. Harry détachait petit à petit le chemisier de la jeune fille, s'était de même que pour lui, ressentant les mains de Miya sur son torse. La chaleur explosait de plus en plus, brûlait plus intensément que Harry la désirait si férocement. Un désir qu'il pouvait enfin ouvrir sans la moindre limite, un désir que Miya lui tendait librement, sans règles, un désir qui le brûlait et qui l'agitait…

Hermione ouvrit lentement un œil, puis l'autre. Elle se leva lentement, comme si le feu n'existait pas en cette instant, mais il était tout de même le 25 décembre. Ce qui était étrange, elle ne semblait pas énerver de trouver ses cadeaux sous le sapin. S'était donc la première fois ou une des premières fois qu'elle passait Noël à Poudlard :

En bonne compagnie… Murmura la sorcière en pensa à Ron.

Il y avait plus beaucoup de bruit dans le dortoir, normal, la plupart des élèves étaient retourner chez leur parents pour passé Noël, les vacances et être en famille. Bien qu'elle aimait faire du ski avec ses parents, elle pourrait peut-être réussir à tout mettre au clair avec Ron pendant se séjour. Ou retrouver les deux tourtereaux. Alors qu'elle déplia le rideau, bailla à la vu du dortoir vide, le préfète se leva et enfila une robe de chambre. Hermione commençait à descendre et juste au moment où elle mit le pied sur le sol de la salle commune, elle entendit la voix d'un grand homme, la voix d'un rouquin se jeter sur elle.

Chouette! Regarde les cadeaux.

La jeune fille plissa les yeux par le trop grand enthousiaste du roux.

Tu ressembles à Colin.

Hey! Même pas vrai! Marmonna Ron, fâcher.

La sorcière se moqua.

Enfin, sinon ta oublié que ta mère te tricote toujours un pull?

Ronald s'assit aussitôt dans les marches du dortoir et jeta le cadeau par terre. Pour une fois, pour une simple fois aurait-il pu avoir autre chose qu'un pull? Hermione se pencha et s'assit auprès du grand roux, le regardant. Il était tellement merveilleux, lui faisait tellement un telle effet, qu'elle devait lui dire. Oui lui dire! …. La préfète tourna les yeux vers le sapin de Noël, repensant à son premier baiser avec Ron, la veille. S'était totalement fou, mais pas assez long.

Alors qu'elle resta pensive, Ron était allé vers le sapin et rapporter quelques à Hermione, en fait, ceux qu'il avait fait pour elle.

Tiens, c'est de… hum… moi! Répondit-il timidement en tendant le paquet à la sorcière.

C'est quoi? Demanda Hermione, beaucoup trop curieuse et excité pour la première fois.

Hermione commença à déchirer vigoureusement la paquet, mais lorsqu'elle aperçu le cadeau, celle-ci l'enroula autour du cou de Ron et se mit à tirer pour l'étouffer.

QUOI! … Tu me donnes les stupides PULL DE TA MÈRE!

Mais… mais… le rouge te…. Te va mieux que…. Que moi! Souffla le grand roux en train d'étouffer.

Il a un énorme W en grosse tête orange fluorescente sur le pull! Tu crois que je vais passé inaperçu avec ÇA!

Hermione… stp…

QUOI!

Celle-ci relâcha Ron aussitôt qu'elle le vit devenir bleu. La sorcière lança le pull assez loin pour ne plus le voir, mais un élève de première le reçu en plein visage, vacilla et se cogna la tête contre le mur dans un bruit lourd et ensuite contre le bureau avant de s'éffrondrer par terre. Le roux se retourna vers Hermione, de grand yeux :

Tu las tué!

Non… il est juste sonner. Répliqua celle-ci froidement.

Qu'est-ce qui ta pris?

Je déteste tes maudits PULL! Tu m'as rien trouver alors tu ma fais de la charité! J'suis capable d'avoir de l'argent tu sauras!

Le préfet tendis un nouveau cadeau à la jolie sorcière, espérant qu'elle apprécie celui-ci, mais devant le regard d'Hermione, Ron paniqua. La sorcière avait empoigner la paquet de fleur, plutôt le paquet de fleur de bonbon de chez Honeydukes et l'avait lancer encore plus loin pour que tout les bonbons revole dans la salle.

Qu'est-ce qui te prends!

Tes maudit cadeau son nul à ….

Ça va! Ca va. D'habitude on dit que c'est l'intention qui compte! Répliqua Ron en se levant.

La sorcière aux cheveux bouclés se leva à son tour.

C'est ça? Même le plus pire des garçons n'aurait pas donner de telle truc à une fille!

Tu devrais être heureuse que quelqu'un pense à t'offrir quelque chose! Harry et Miya on déjà ouvert leur truc et nous ont rien laisser! Ta aucun cadeau!

Hermione, furieuse, botta le genou de Ron avec son pied, mais Ron ne répondit rien. Une énorme fureur venait de se prendre entre les deux Gryffondor et tout deux voulait se battre, s'arracher les cheveux ou encore…

La sorcière fut la première à se jeter sur le grand roux. Essayant d'être à la hauteur, la jeune fille embrassa Ronald passionnément et des plus longs baiser jusqu'à maintenant. Le grand roux n'essaya aucunement de riposter, il voulait plutôt goûter aux lèvres d'Hermione qui n'avait pu savourer plus longtemps hier. Leur deuxième et vrai baiser fut plus longs, plus merveilleux et plus tendre… La sorcière se recula légèrement.

Ron…

Celui-ci attendit que la jeune fille parle avant d'agir ou de lever la voix lui même.

Je… depuis un certains moment je… je…. Ressent…

À l'instant même, Parvati déambula dans la salle commune, le sourire aux lèvres et ce fut de même pour Seamus plus loin. Les deux nouveaux Gryffondor s'était jeter vers leur cadeaux :

Ouais! Nos cadeaux.

Alors que Parvati se retourna, elle échappa son cadeaux sur la tête de Seamus qui cherchait le siens. Ce qu'elle voyait? Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley s'embrasser à pleine bouche… Et non de petit baiser tout sympathique…


	13. La paire c'est Deux

Chapitre 13

« La paire, c'est deux »

Ses yeux venaient à peine d'ouvrir qu'elle perçu les rayons de soleil transpercer la fenêtre et s'étendre dans le salon. Il y avait aucun bruit et tout était silencieux. Lorsqu'elle se tassa légèrement sur le côté avec un faible sourire, la présence d'un charment garçon n'était pas là. Mais où était-il? L'avait-il abandonner après avoir eu ce qu'il voulait? Évidemment cette pensée effleura son esprit mais elle la fit filer très vite, laissant place à une…

Aaaaaah! Mais tu es cinglé! S'écria Miya en voyant Hedwidge de ses yeux caramel extrêmement près, même beaucoup trop pour en recevoir une peur bleue.

La chouette de Harry était face à l'oriental, de ses grands yeux elle la fixait simplement à quelques centimètres du visage de Miya. Son cœur battait du choc, mais fit peine de reprendre son souffle. L'asiatique regarda un peut plus loin, la pièce était chaude et en pu remarquer le foyer qui brûlait d'une magnifique flamme. Miya se leva subitement. Elle était nue, le simple gilet d'Harry la cachait et se servit de se vêtement à sa porter pour se le vêtir. Il sentait bon, il sentait l'odeur magique et fleurie du garçon. Une odeur qu'elle aimerait porter toute sa vie, qu'elle aimerait garder sur elle une éternité.

La jeune fille laissa passer un sourire percer ses lèvres à cette odeur et ainsi à la pensée du garçon qui flambait son esprit. Ses yeux émeraudes brillaient d'une douce lueur qui semblait impressionner Hedwidge puisque celle-ci s'était jeter vers l'asiatique.

Argh! Lâche-moi! Hurla l'adolescente en envoyant ses bras dans tout les sens, espérant que cette chouette « détraqué » lui fiche la paix.

Lorsque la chouette blanche se percha sur le divan, Miya fut heureuse de voir qu'elle s'était calmer. Mais à l'instant où elle voulue se lever, ses cheveux noirs jais furent tiré avec force et un cri aigu s'échappa de sa bouche, douleur et colère.

Mais sa va pas! Espèce de sale chouette!

Hedwidge mordillait les cheveux de la jeune fille avec son bec. D'un coup de main, l'oiseau s'envola et Miya se leva sans attendre. Debout, cette chouette ne pourrait lui arracher les cheveux où l'attaquer. L'oriental fit le tour du salon, les vêtements traînait un peut partout, à croire qu'ils avaient été des « bêtes » elle et Harry. Simplement par le fait de voir, son pantalon sur la petite table, son chemisier près du foyer, sa brassière sur les manches du divan, le pantalon du garçon sur la tapis, ses boxer dans l'entrée du salon quasi dans le couloir et…

Qu'est-ce que ca fait là sa?

La jeune fille décrocha sa petite culotte du mur, celle qui était dans l'entre du salon. Elle se retourna, cherchant une cachette quelconque et l'envoya de l'autre côté du divan, mais percuta la tête de Hedwidge en chemin. Miya eu un rire mesquin et s'approcha de la fenêtre, aucun garçon à l'extérieur. La seule chose qui avait, de faible flocons dans une matinée ensoleillée.

Où est tu… AÏE!

L'adolescente découvrit la chouette d'Harry en train de lui manger encore les cheveux, cette fois-ci elle tirait terriblement fort et si sa continuait ses cheveux serait toute décoiffée et mâchouillé! Elle se détourna, envoyant ses mains dans tout les sens et vit la chouette s'envole vers le plafond, tournant sans cesse dans le salon. Miya prit aussitôt sa brosse qui venait de glisser de son sac, un rire diabolique elle courra après Hedwidge en donnant des coups de brosse dans tout les sens, espérant attraper la plume de cette satané oiseau!

Allé! Viens me voir ma chérie. S'écria l'oriental avec toute la mauvaise subtilité acquise.

Hedwidge ne cessait de lâcher des houhoulement strident et sans arrêt, sur le point de l'avoir, Miya se planta contre le divan et fit une chute par dessus bord.

La porte s'ouvrit à se moment. Une silhouette s'approcha du salon en entendant toute sorte de bruit, Hedwidge s'envola pour allé se percher sur l'épaule du garçon. L'asiatique leva la tête derrière le divan, s'était Harry avec cette maudite chouette qui s'était cacher. Miya avait la brosse dans ses mains, portait le gilet du sorcier qui n'était pas plus court qu'à sa mi cuisse et sa petite culotte bleu pâle brodé sur la tête.

Sous cette vu, le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de sourire avec une légère touche de moquerie dans la vois. Il déposa les sacs qui contenait de la nourriture et regarda Hedwidge sur son épaule, ensuite sa petite amie qui s'était renfrogner.

Tu essayais quoi? Demanda-t-il.

Rien. Répondit subtilement la japonaise.

Ah hen…

Hedwidge émit de nouveau certain huhulement et harry plissa les yeux en regardant sa petite amie.

Tu essais de tué ma p'tite chouette!

Quel jolie jeux de mots! Répliqua l'asiatique en faisant une grimace.

Quel jolie culotte… Taquina le sorcier avec un air de victoire.

Elle cacha la brosse aussitôt en la laissant tombé sur le sol et enleva rapidement sa petite culotte qui ornait ses cheveux jais en la tirant plus loin. Miya se leva et s'approcha lentement du garçon, une démarche fine qui faisait valser le gilet qu'elle portait, celui de son petit amie et Harry se racla la gorge en voyant qu'il pouvait presque y apercevoir une partie de la peaux de l'asiatique plutôt… enfin ses cuisses n'était pas tellement caché.

La jeune fille s'accrocha aux épaules de son petit ami, Hedwidge s'envola plus loin et celle-ci commença à l'embrasser passionnément. Un baiser plutôt long et osé réchauffa le sorcier d'un seule coup, un simple baiser de SON asiatique l'envoya à l'extase. L'oriental parfuma son odeur sur celle de l'adolescent, ses mains qui se mélangeait aux cheveux d'Harry et son corps qui s'accrochait et touchait celui du garçon et de ce geste Harry sentit son corps s'enflammer et les émotions ainsi que ses sentiments tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, sa chair brûler de désir. S'était fou, mais il adorait. Miya arrêta soudainement, elle en ressentit l'extase du garçon s'élancer dans toute la pièce, un sourire sensuelle parcourut ses lèvres et courut avec les sacs.

Harry resta droit, piquer dans le plancher par l'odeur de l'asiatique qui l'entourait encore, une odeur impossible de se dissiper par sa forte aisance. Dès qu'il décrocha du ciel d'un coup de tête, il se mit à courir à la poursuite de sa petite amie, dans le couloir menant à la cuisine.

Hé! Tu m'as manipuler! Méchante! S'écria Harry en arrivant dans la cuisine.

T'avais juste à être sur tes garde.

Harry vint pour attraper Miya par le bras, mais celle-ci évita de justesse en tournant autour de la table, le sorcier la poursuivit de nouveau.

C'est pas ma faute si j'ai faim. Répliqua l'asiatique.

tu aimes plus la nourriture que moi c'est ca! Fit Harry en faisant la moue.

Bah.. oui… Non! Juste que… J'ai très faim là.

Pourtant tu sembles t'avoir bien nourrit cette nuit?

Miya resta perplexe un moment, sans bouger à son tour. Le garçon en profita et attrapa sa copine par la taille, la faisant légèrement tournoyer. Il la serra, ses mains entourait les hanches de la jeune fille emprise du sexe masculin, elle le vit sourire d'une façon taquine.

Qu… quoi?

Harry l'embrassa, ajoutant aucun mot et sans réponse, Miya accepta se baiser comme une réponse, une réponse sans explication.

Laisse. J'ai seulement trouver les mots pour t'attraper.

C'est pas bien, surtout quand tu parles de ce qui c'est passé cette nuit. Ajouta l'adolescente.

L'ancien Gryffondor voulait embrasser sa copine à nouveau, mais celle-ci se dégagea tendrement du sorcier et posa les sacs sur le comptoir. À son tour elle se sentit soulever et assise sur le comptoir, Harry lui fit face avec un grand sourire, il était merveilleux.

Pourquoi? Tu ne veux pas parler de ce qui c'est passé cette nuit? Tu regrettes? Tu n'as pas aimé? C'était pas magique? Je t'ai fait mal? Tu as peur d'être….

Miya accrocha ses mains au collet du sorcier et le tira vers elle, l'embrassant à son tour avec fougue et délice.

Non idiot… C'était génial. Simplement que dans tes mots j'ai cru que j'avait été horrible, que tout ce qui s'était passé n'était qu'un désir pour toi accomplit et me plaquer….

Harry semblait choquer à l'instant.

Quoi? Ne dit pas que tu as pensé à sa? Voyons Miya tu sais très bien…

J'avoue, elle ma effleurer.

Tu as pas à tant faire avec sa, tu sais très bien que ce que je désir c'est toi! Répondit le sorcier à nouveau avec le sourire.

Les deux amoureux continuèrent de s'embrasser et de s'enlacer avec la plus grande des tendresse et des passion commune qui sois. Un petit coup sec, Miya fut lever, ses jambes s'accrochèrent autour de la taille du sorcier, ses bras autour de son cou et ses cheveux se balançait de côté et de l'autre avec ses lèvres contre la peau et celle d'Harry. Le sorcier vacilla quelques fois, mais attrapa fermement l'adolescente pour la serrer contre elle, avoir son corps contre lui était déjà la sensation la plus merveilleuse, une sensation qui le faisait monter si rapidement. Elle n'avait qu'un gilet, alors valait mieux en profiter. L'oriental commençait à détacher quelques boutons du pantalons d'Harry alors qu'elle l'embrassait toujours, ils tombèrent sur le plancher. Un petit rire moqueur à chacun, un petit rire espiègle et le matin allait deviendrait à nouveau extase….

Hermione sortait du cour de potion avec Ron, désespérer et d'un air abattu. Le cour avait été complètement horrible. Malefoy était avec sa troupe et pendant tout le cour ils ne s'étaient moqué que d'elle et Ron. Les nouvelles allait donc si vite? Elle devrais accrocher Parvati dans le couloir un de ses quatre. Rogue? Le pire des pires, il leur avait fait la plupart des injures et une belle vieille dépression. Pourquoi lorsque Harry et Miya était absent devenait-elle la pauvre fille à engueuler?

En passant à Ron, tout avait été de travers pour lui aussi. Si elle retrouve le couple chérie, elle devrais les accoter un instant. Un sourire s'élargit sur ses lèvres, mais que très peut. Le rouquin était devant elle et montait les escaliers du donjon, sans doute avait-il une hâte de quitter cette endroit, se retrouver dans la salle commune bien loin des Serpentard, sur se elle le suivait donc.

Alors qu'elle adossa le rouquin dans le dernier couloir de l'entrée de Poudlard, celui-ci semblait à l'affût des gens, sure qui n'y avait personne il embrassa Hermione. Depuis le matin de Noël, tout avait chambouler pour eux. De bonne façon du moins. Ses sentiments avoué, Hermione n'avait plus rien à craindre surtout depuis que Ron partageait les mêmes. S'était donc un rêve! Bien que l'école semblait le savoir, elle ne serait pas surprise que la fureur ou la haine de Rogue se sois diriger vers se nouveau couple. Harry et Miya, Rogue avait donc de la haine pour l'amour? Pas étonnant, simplement à le voir il n'avait aucune attirance.

Ce n'est rien, cette semaine on a plus de cour avec Rogue. Répondit la jeune sorcière aux cheveux blonds.

Ronald resta un moment à fixer les cheveux de la préfète, ils étaient magnifiquement lisse et retomber sur les épaules de la jeune fille. Pour une fois était-il différent que de simple boucle, ce qui était encore plus jolie avec son visage, il ne pu s'empêcher de l'embrasser à nouveau mais Hermione l'arrêta soudainement. Sa tête se détourna en même temps que celle du rouquin, vers deux silhouettes assez embarrassante.

Qu'est-ce que vous voulez! S'écria Hermione avec un air sévère.

Nous? On aimerais bien se rendre à la grande salle, pas la peine de crier p'tite…

Ferme-là! Rétorqua froidement Ronald à l'intention de Malefoy.

Un léger rire aigu et froid se répandit autour des quatre élèves, un rire que Ron avait le goût d'étouffer, surtout venant d'Ariane et Drago.

Tout est si silencieux aujourd'hui non? Vous avez plus votre Potter chérie pour vous défendre? Susurra mesquinement la Serpentard aux cheveux blonds blé.

Ah ah! Très drôle, on a pas besoin de notre ami pour vos foutre une raclé!

En en! Attention Weasley, est-ce une menace? Répliqua aussitôt Drago

Tu le voudrais bien…

Oui, mais je ne vois pas où est le mot « ami » chez Potter. Il vous a plutôt abandonner avec sa nouvelle copine. Je devrais peut-être le remercier, c'est plus facile à s'attaquer a deux ignobles bêtes tel que vous!

Sous les dernière parole de Malefoy, les deux se mirent à rire aux visages des deux Gryffondor qui ceux-ci essayait de détourner la tête sans grand effort.

Retour donc te caché dans les jupes de ton père! S'écria Hermione en montrant son poing qu'elle voulait bien mettre dans le visage du Serpentard.

Mais elle ne pu y allé jusqu'au bout, car son petit copain la retenu à l'instant même et se fut la même chose chez Ariane qui voulait se jeter vers la petite peste. Drago tint la jeune fille par la taille ;

Laisse, on leur reviendra bien plus tard où au prochain cour.

De nouveau, les deux ricanèrent et Ariane bouscula la préfète en passant tout près pour se diriger dans un couloir précédent aux bras de Malefoy. Hermione se retourna vers le rouquin ;

On fait quoi?

Tu voulais pas retrouver la salle commune? Répondit Ron avec un faible sourire timide.

Ah oui c'est vrai!

Pourquoi il nous a demandé le vieux cassé! Hurla Ariane à tu tête dans les couloirs qu'elle venait d'emprunter avec Malefoy.

Le Serpentard ne semblait pas beaucoup intéresser par les dires pathétique de la jeune fille, même il en avait bien mal à la tête, autant mieux avancer que écouter des paroles agaçante.

Tu crois que Weasley et Granger on un rapport avec cette appelle? Parce que on devras leur arranger sa en…

Épuiser, Drago se retourna, il était tout près de l'entrée au bureau de Dumbledore, il appuya Ariane contre le mur avec une poigne assez féroce et il jeta un regard noir à la jeune fille.

Tu vas la fermé oui!

Hé! Mais…

Le Serpentard l'embrassa aussitôt sans laisser le temps à la Serpentard de rajouter un mot, il l'embrassait afin qu'elle se taise, mais aussi pour son propre plaisir. Depuis un certain moment il aspirait à l'embrasser, surtout avec cette langue qui se promenait d'un endroit à l'autre. Alors que ses baiser se firent dans le coup d'Ariane, celle-ci se moqua légèrement.

C'est ce que tu aimes? L'agressivité bestiale?

Ta un problème?

Non, j'aime… Répondit simplement la blonde.

Ils eurent pas beaucoup de temps à reprendre où ils en était, qu'un second couple pénétra la clarté tout en faisant grogner Malefoy.

Vous êtes encore là! Grommela-t-il de plus en plus en colère.

Hermione croisa les bras au côté de Ron.

Tu avais qu'à ne pas nous faire un coup pour que nous soyons appeler chez Dumbledore. Marmonna l'adolescente.

Malefoy se rembrunit.

Tu crois que c'est moi?

oui!

Mais tu es vraiment cinglé! Tu as pété les plombs cette année ma jolie!

Aussitôt Drago reçu un coup de coude dans le ventre. Ariane savait bien que ce n'était que de simple parole, mais même, elle préférait le faire revenir de son côté.

Les Serpentard ne s'abaisse pas de cette façon. Pourquoi se ne serait pas vous qui voulez vous venger? Hein! Répliqua-t-elle.

Parce que nous au moins on à pas de temps à perdre pour vous deux! Répondit froidement Ron.

Les quatre élèves allait bien se jeter dessus mais McGonagall perça l'horizon et les attrapa tous en les traînant vers l'entre de Dumbledore.

Sa suffit vous quatre! Il y a pas question de vengeance, Dumbledore vous à convoquer à propos de monsieur Potter et Kwenji.

Même si elle était professeur, rien ne pouvait l'empêcher d'avoir entendu quelques bribes de conversation des jeunes gens. Sans la moindre émotion ou parole, elle les emmena jusqu'en haut après avoir prit l'escalier de colimaçon. Là, Rogue et Dumbledore les attendait, avec Parvati.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ici celle-là? Répondit Hermione mais se tu alors que McGonagall lui assigna un regard sévère.

Elle sais un petit quelque chose concernant la disparition de vos deux amis. Répondit Dumbledore en les invitant à s'asseoir.

Malefoy venait de s'asseoir avec Ariane;

Qu'est-ce que cela peut me foutre que Potter et Kwenji est disparu!

Dumbledore s'approcha, une première fois Rogue avait regarder les deux Serpentard d'une façon noir. Le Directeur prit la parole.

Pardonner moi, mais je voudrais signaler que vous parler d'un élève. Ce n'est pas parce que vos relation sont étroitement difficile que vous devez marmonner dans son dos et surtout vouloir sa disparition. De toute façon rien est sure, miss Patil est bien convaincu du contraire.

Dumbledore leva la main vers le jeune Gryffondor, qu'elle prenne la parole à la suite où les deux amoureux sois assis près d'elle.

Hier soir, j'ai parler avec Miya. Elle avait l'air différente et froide…

Enfin vient-elle de se rendre compte à quel point vous êtes plouc! Susurra Ariane, mais qui attira une mauvaise attention.

Plus tard, j'ai entendu un bruit qui venait de la salle commune. Quand j'ai regarder de mon baldaquin, car Miya voulait allé voir seule, je l'ai vu partir avec un bagage.

Ouais! S'écria Ariane avec contentement.

Vous avez finis Miss Odhell! Répondit McGongall avec une voix sévère.

À la suite tout devenu silencieux. Chacun pensait à ce qui se passait maintenant. Harry et Miya avait disparu ou était partie, mais selon Parvati s'était de leur propre volonté. Mais si c'était le cas, pourquoi? Chacun semblait réfléchir à se qui en était la cause et le pourquoi. Il était vrai que Rogue avait voulu que Harry dégage de sa vu, dont le premier soupçon d'Hermione, mais jamais Harry aurait donner raison à se serpent…. Donc…

S'était compliqué. Quoi pensé, quoi faire? Personne ne semblait réellement le savoir.

Ils sont partie ensemble et se sont installé pour faire leur propre vie! Ironisa Drago avec une pointe d'humour qui fit rire les deux Serpentard et Rogue dans leur uniforme.

Dumbledore se leva subitement, ses yeux cachés derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, il aspira grand air et répondit ;

Commençons le plan alors!

Drago et Ariane regardèrent les deux Gryffondor, souriant alors que Rogue semblait désireux d'une lueur noir. Ils sauraient donc le pourquoi de cette disparition.

Vont-ils revenirent? Demanda Hermione un peut sous le choc.

Je l'ignore… Répondit simplement le directeur d'une voix lasse. Je l'ignore…


End file.
